The Unforgettable Bond
by SSJ badass
Summary: Many friendships have strong bonds that can last a lifetime. Even love has an even better connection if the couples are dedicated, and in the world of the god of destruction, one cheerful god is determined to make the most unforgettable bond he'll remember, even if the boy he picks doesn't live in the same world as his soulmate.
1. The Unforgettable Bond

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction so please don't berate me too much. This will take place mostly in the Fairy Tail world. So without further adeu, lets get started.**

Chapter 1: The Saiyan and the Sky Maiden

Out in the distant corner of the 7th universe, there was a happy and cheerful god who finished on checking if Beerus the Destroyer was sleeping well since the god didn't want to deal with the repercussions of him being upset with having a terrible nap (which involved the destruction of every neighboring planet in sight). This cheerful god had teal skin with long white hair that stood up naturally. He had a light blue ring floating around his neck, not to mention the scepter he wields in his right hand that has a floating black gem on top with a smaller blue ring, making it look like a little Saturn. He wears maroon robes with a black cuirass that as the similar fashion Beerus the Destroyer has on his cuirass. He wears a blue sash and long black shoes with white spats. His name is Whis, the god of creation.

Whis sat on the shores of a giant lake not too far from Beerus's napping spot with a bored expression since all the gods he knows are either too busy destroying and creating planets, or taking naps like Beerus. He thought of joining Beerus in napping when he suddenly had an idea: he'll find two kids that are very similar to each other, but in different universes fall in love with each other. He got up and picked up his scepter he left on the ground right next to him. He then tapped the gem on top and looked to see who will be the lucky girl. His answer came in the form of a little four-year-old girl with short blue hair, a regular white shirt with yellow outlines at the end of her sleeves and red collar. She wore blue shorts with brown shoes and she is seen crying trying to look for something, or someone. She was in a huge forest, obviously lost. Her name is Wendy Marvell.

"Aww poor girl, who could leave you in a place like that." Whis said in concern. What did made him surprise was that he could sense a dragon's soul in the little girl. He was a bit confused at first, but he then shook off his thoughts since it wouldn't make a big deal for him.

" _Well don't worry, I'll make sure you find the perfect man, or boy in this case."_ Whis thought.

He then tapped his scepter to find a boy in the universe Whis's in. He then found a boy roughly the same age as the girl with black hair reaching to the center of his shoulder blades, a plain white tang-top, green pants, and black shoes on top of a rocky terrain at night. What surprised Whis was the fact the boy had a tail, making him a saiyan since they're nearly extinct. The boy was looking at the full moon, not noticing a certain namekian with a turban, shoulder guards that are meant for weighted training, purple robes, red sash, and brown shoes watching the kid while meditating in the air. His name is Piccolo and the boy's name is Gohan. Since Gohan was looking at the full moon, Whis knew exactly what was going to happen next, but he wanted to see how the namekian can handle himself in the situation he's going to be. Piccolo was in total shock when he saw Gohan turned from a little boy to a giant oozaru. After the transformation, the giant ape fell to the ground since the rocky terrain was too small to give Gohan some footing. Gohan proceeded to destroy the surrounding area by either punching the rocky terrain to pieces, or obliterating them with a charged energy blast from his mouth.

" _What is going on, if I don't stop him soon, he'll destroy the entire world, long before the saiyans even get here."_ Piccolo thought.

"But how do I stop him." Piccolo said to himself. Then, he looked at the moon, remembering what Raditz told Goku back on Master Roshi's island about the saiyans reaching their full potential on a full moon.

" _So this is what he meant when he talked about their full potential."_ Piccolo thought.

He then quickly charged an energy attack from one of his hands and fired it right at the moon. A second later, the moon was eradicated from the sky, releasing a blinding light that Piccolo couldn't look at. When the light died down, he saw the giant ape turned back to Gohan, who fell unconscious and was naked due to his clothes torn apart by his giant ape's size. Piccolo flew down next to the sleeping boy and observed the aftermath of the oozaru's would-be onslaught.

" _That was too close, if the kid can do this much damage, I can hardly imagine the destruction the saiyans can unleash if they were here."_ Piccolo thought.

He then looked back at the unconscious child and stared at his tail.

" _But now that the moon's destroyed, the saiyans can't transform, which makes the kid's tail a liability."_ Piccolo concluded in his thoughts.

He then proceeded to pull out Gohan's tail out and threw it aside.

"I should give you a new set of clothes since yours are already gone. A sword can come in as well since I'm nice like that." Piccolo said as he fired a beam from his finger to Gohan's body, which engulfed him and disappeared, leaving Gohan with the same fighting gi his dad wears for training and fighting, but his back symbol has the demon symbol Piccolo's dad uses when his minions committed murders.

"The clothes look just like your father's, but the symbol on your back makes you belong to my school of training." Piccolo said after he was done creating a sword for the boy.

"For now I can't babysit you since I have training of my own, but once I'm done with you, you will be recreated in my image." Piccolo said, ending with an evil smirk.

He then proceeded to fly off to his training ground to get himself ready for the saiyan's invasions. Little did he know of the projection of Whis's gem on his scepter consuming Gohan's body and the sword. A second later, he was transported to the world known as Earthland.

" _The namekian sure is smarter than I thought… well now the good news is that the tail is gone, so the boy won't go on a rampage in the world he'll be. Not only will those two make a cute couple, but the monsters in Earthland will give the boy a better challenge than the wild animals on Earth, and he'll be back in time for the real training, so it's a win-win situation."_ Whis thought to himself.

 _Meanwhile, in Earthland…._

Whis then transported Gohan somewhat close to Wendy, but not too close since he doesn't want her to think he appeared of nowhere. Gohan then woke after the projection disappeared and was very surprised to see he was in a forest and not in a rocky terrain, not to mention the sword that was next to him and the new set of clothes he was wearing.

" _Where in the world am I…_ *get up, but stumbles*.. _and where's my tail!?"_ Gohan thought in disbelief since he had his tail since he was born.

He tried to get up, but he kept falling down since he's not used to walking without a tail. He then proceeded to crawl to a nearby tree and used it as support to get up. It took him at least 8 tries to get the hang of walking, but he wasn't able to run as he expected to. His thoughts on his surrounding were soon cut off by the sound of what appears to be a little girl crying. He walked to the source hoping someone's there and it wasn't his imagination.

Wendy Marvell was sitting next to a tree sobbing since she can't seem to find anyone. She stopped crying when she heard the bushes rustling. She was slowly getting scared since she assumed it was a monster, but she was wrong when what came out of the bushes was just a boy that was her height and her age, wearing an orange and blue gi with a symbol on the left side of his clothes.

Both of them stood silent for a minute at each other until Gohan decided to break the ice by asking her "Are you alright, I heard you crying." With concern.

Wendy then ran to Gohan, hugging him tightly, and started crying again, which caught Gohan off guard.

"Jellal left me, he and Grandeeney left me." Wendy sobbed.

Gohan was a bit shocked to hear what she said and felt sorry for her since he had the same felling when his dad died, but he couldn't cry when Piccolo threatened him if he cried again.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that, but please don't cry." Gohan said to the girl, which calmed her down a bit.

"What's your name." Gohan asked while holding her shoulders and gently pushed her so that he can see her eyes.

"*sniff* W-Wendy, Wendy Marvell, what's yours." Wendy asked while looking at the boy in the eyes.

"My name is Gohan." Said the boy.

" _Gohan"_ Wendy thought, since it was a unique name to her. "Uh Gohan, are you lost here." Wendy asked with concern.

"Yeah I am, at first I was on top of a rocky terrain, and the next thing I know, I was here in the forest." Gohan said.

Wendy was completely surprised on Gohan's answer since there wasn't any terrain in sight, which she thought he lived far away. Her train of thought was interrupted by Gohan's request.

"Hey Wendy, is it ok if I can go with you, I don't know how to get back." Gohan asked, which caused Wendy to hug him in complete joy since she wasn't going to be alone.

"Really, that sounds great, but I honestly don't know where to go since I didn't get the chance to explore with Grandeeney." Wendy said.

"By the way, who is this Grandeeney person? Is she your mom." Gohan asked

"Well, she's my foster mother, and a dragon." Wendy answered, which caused Gohan to fall backwards in shock that a dragon raised her.

"Really, I thought dragons were make-believe." Gohan said in awe.

"She isn't make-believe, she was really nice to me, but then she left without saying anything. I then ran into a boy named Jellal, who took care of me until he disappeared this morning." Wendy explained to Gohan, clearly looking like she was about to cry.

"Hey it's alright, we should find them eventually… oh yeah, I almost forgot, there was a sword nearby here." Gohan said to Wendy.

"A sword." Wendy asked since she doesn't recall a sword being around here.

"Wait here, I'll go find it." Gohan told Wendy, and soon he was running to the place he woke up, stumbling on the way there, making Wendy giggle. But she didn't notice the giant shadow that lurked above her.

When Gohan found the sword, he heard Wendy screaming, which causes him to run to Wendy as fast as possible, leaving the sword behind. He was soon in front of a big ape with green fur, a wide grin, and pink hearts all across its arms.

"Wendy, what is that thing." Gohan yelled since the ape was dancing around like an idiot.

"It's a Vulcan." Wendy said with a struggle cause the only part of her that was somewhat free from the creature's grasp was her head.

"You shall be my new wife." The Vulcan said, making Gohan sweat drop a bit and Wendy's head turn green of the fact she may marry an ape.

"I'm too young for this kind of thing." Wendy squealed while trying to break free.

"Let her go." Gohan yelled at the ape, but it didn't listen due to its excitement.

"Stop, I won't let you take my only friend." Gohan yelled, and the next thing he knew, he was flying at the ape with great speed, hitting the ape in the neck, snapping its spinal cord, killing it by accident. Wendy was then released from the creature's grasp, and she ran to Gohan, hugging him tightly out of fear that something may come if she was not with him.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Gohan asked. Which caused her to look up to Gohan and slowly let go of him.

"Y-Yeah I'm alright, but what did you do." Wendy asked

"It's probably my power, it changes with my emotions if I'm correct." Gohan said, remembering when he blew up a huge part of land when Piccolo was there.

"Are you a wizard." Wendy asked.

"What are you talking about, I'm not a wizard." Gohan said to her. _"What is going on, first the Wendy said that she was raised by a dragon, the weird ape with hearts has a thing for girls, and now there's wizards. I don't think this is the earth I know."_ Then Gohan proceeded to say "Hey Wendy, where…am I, like what is this world called?" which Wendy looked at him with a disbelief look.

"Umm, it's Earthland, Gohan are you feeling alright." Wendy asked him.

" _Yep, I was right, this is definitely not Earth. The question is how did I get here."_ Gohan thought to himself. He then saw the look on Wendy's face and said "Sorry, I must've hit my head while attacking the Vulcan." Gohan said.

"Well, did you hit your head too hard." Wendy asked, trying to not be rude to Gohan.

Even though Gohan was alright, he needed to know where he is, so he lied by saying "I think, can you tell me what this world has so I can refresh my memory?"

"Uhh ok, just give me a minute to think on what Grandeeney told me about this world." Wendy asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Gohan said. He then pinched himself to think he was dreaming, but he was still awake. _"I wonder if this is a part of Piccolo's training."_ Gohan thought.

Wendy then got her thoughts together and explained to Gohan everything she knows about Earthland: from the currency known as jewel, to the guilds wizards go to in order to find job requests from other people across Fiore, the continent they're currently on. Gohan was very interested in this world, and he'll have to thank Piccolo for sending him here, not knowing that the God of Creation was the one that sent him there.

"Wow, so you were able to learn sky dragon slaying magic from Grandeeney?" Gohan asked in awe.

"Well I kind of do, but I don't have any attacks yet. I only know how to heal people if they get a cut, but not serious wounds." Wendy stated.

"Well it's still a start, and you said you can eat the air?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, Grandeeney told me that dragon slayers can eat their own element, but we can't eat our own magic." Wendy stated to Gohan.

"Wow, that sounds totally awesome." Gohan said.

"Well thank you Gohan, anyways were you able to find the sword?" Wendy asked

"Oh yeah, I didn't pick it up cause I heard you scream." Gohan said with a goofy grin, which made Wendy blush since he cared about her that much. He then ran to where the sword was at, picked it up and ran back, not noticing that he got used to running without a tail.

"Well, shall we get going." Wendy asked.

"Not now, we should bury him since I killed him by mistake." Gohan said.

They then made a big hole for the grave, dropped the body, covered it back up, and were on their way. Then Gohan stopped and thought how he can find Wendy's foster mom and recent caretaker, then he had an idea that may be extreme, but it can work.

"What's the matter Gohan." Wendy asked him.

"Wendy, you said that wizards go in guilds that allows them to go on requests right?" Gohan asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but why bring that up?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"We should find a guild to join. Since the people that left you are nowhere to be found right now, we can use the requests people give us to help us look for clues on their whereabouts faster. Whaddya say huh." Gohan requested.

Wendy was in total surprise from Gohan's request. She then said yes to Gohan, but reluctantly since she doesn't have attack magic and she might have to go on dangerous jobs with him.

" _Well, six months isn't long, so I'll sent him back eventually"_ Whis thought as he watched the two would-be lovebirds travel through the land.

For the entire six months, Gohan has greatly improved his survival skills since he has to travel a lot. Unfortunately, they weren't able to find a guild yet, but they don't need to rely on money to survive. Then, after the six months, Whis waited for the right opportunity to take Gohan out of this world so he can train with Piccolo. When both Gohan and Wendy were asleep next to a campfire, Whis then summoned the same projection that took Gohan to Earthland to where he was. After a few moments, the saiyan child disappeared including his sword, leaving Wendy alone, but luckily, she was close to the place a certain old man with a native uniform resides.

Wendy then wakes up with a yawn. She turns to look at Gohan, but she notices that he's gone. She got up and looked everywhere, but there was no trace of him here. She was about to start crying until she saw a hut at the edge of her peripherals that looks like a head of a cat. She runs in the place hoping to find Gohan, but she finds an old man sitting there.

"Excuse me, have you seen a boy with black hair, orange clothing and a sword." Wendy asked.

The man looked at the girl with shock since it's been forever since he has seen a living person. He then snapped out of his trance and said "I'm sorry, I haven't seen anyone by that description."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that I have been traveling with him for a while and…and he promised me that we'll be in a guild." Wendy sobbed.

"Don't cry little girl, this place is a guild." The old man said in an attempt to stop her from crying.

*stopped crying and looking at the man* "Really, this is a guild." Wendy said in excitement, but she then looked around and said "But it looks like no one's here."

"Well…*thinking for an excuse*.. that's because this guild is brand new. I am the master in fact." Roubaul said with absolute confidence.

"Wow, but I need to find my friend first, he should be here." Wendy said to the old man.

"Oh don't worry, he should be just fine if you say he has a sword. The wild animals nearby are scared of sharp objects." The old man said to Wendy.

"Ok, but I still need to find him." Wendy said. She then searched every single spot for Gohan, but still found nothing, so she went back to the guild, looking at the ground and on the verge to shed tears. When she returned, she was surprised by the amount of people that joined Cait Shelter.

"Wow, how did these people get here." Wendy asked.

"I seem to know a lot of people miss..." Said the old man.

"Marvell, Wendy Marvell. And yours" Wendy answered with a smile.

"Call me master Roubaul. So Wendy, so do you want to name the guild?" _"I just can't stand to see the poor girl cry. Hopefully, her companion comes to find her and the person I'm seeking for so long will finally set me free of my burden."_ Roubaul thought

"Of course, uhh….lets see…..oh I got it, can it be Cat Shelter?" Wendy asked.

"Cat Shelter seems too funny Wendy, how about Cait Shelter instead?" Roubaul proposed.

"That sounds even better." Wendy said cheerfully. After she greeted the rest of the members, she went outside to the lake in front of the guild and wondered where Gohan was. _"Gohan, thank you for coming with me, but please, come back as soon as possible. I already miss you."_ Wendy thought, and tears slowly formed in her eyes. She was then cut off from her thought by a guild member who called her back for getting her stamp to be an official member.

Meanwhile, back on Beerus the Destroyer's world, Whis looks at the gem on his scepter and wishes he can keep them close, but the lives of Earth are more important right now.

" _Don't worry, he'll be back, he just need to protect his home from the saiyans."_ Whis thought in his mind, and was happy that Wendy found the guild, not feeling completely alone.

Whis also noticed that no one is alive in the guild, but he knows they mean no harm. So he then checked on Gohan where he left him. He then sees the boy around the same area that Whis took him from six months ago.

Gohan woke up with a yawn, but was completely surprised that he's in a new area. It took him a bit to realize he's back on Piccolo's training ground, and very soon, he saw Piccolo came towards him at the sky.

"So kid, are you ready for the real training" Piccolo said after he landed.

"Yeah, and thank you for taking me to that fun world." Gohan said.

"What are you talking about, I didn't take you anywhere, if you don't count here that is." Piccolo said in confusion.

"Well that's strange, I could've sworn it was you." Gohan said.

"Uh kid, are you sure you didn't dream of this." Piccolo asked.

" _This is weird, I know that place was real, and Piccolo didn't sent me there. Man, I hope Wendy is ok."_ Gohan thought. "It's nothing, lets get started." Gohan said with determination.

As the real training started, Gohan can't help but wonder if Wendy is alright. _"Wendy, please be ok."_ Gohan thought.

 _Six years later_

Whis woke up very energetically, can hardly wait to bring Gohan back to Earthland. He thought about bringing Wendy to Earth, but not only would she have no powers to defend herself since the Earth has no magic, but the threats that constantly came to Earth would be too much for her. Wendy was able to feel happy for a long time since she found Cait Shelter, not to mention the cat (or exceed) she found in an egg named Carla. She's currently fighting one of the 3 groups in the Balam Alliance called the Oracion Seis with other wizards from different guilds on top of what looks like a giant mechanical spider without a face and an ancient city on its back known to the wizards as Nirvana.

Whis knew she would be all right, so he checked on Gohan's progress. Whis was very surprised on Gohan's growth not only in age, but also in strength and courage. Not only was he able to stop the saiyans, but he aided his father and his friends fight against Dr. Wheelo, Turles and the Tree of Might, Lord Slug, Frieza, (which completely surprised Whis), his brother Cooler, the Big Gete Star, Android 13, the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, and Hatchiyack, but for the saiyan's and Frieza's defeat came at a terrible price. For the saiyans, Gohan lost Piccolo and most of his friends. For Frieza, it was Krillin, Vegeta, Dende, and the whole namekian race, but fortunately, they were revived by the Earth and Namekian dragon balls. Right now, Gohan is in a Kamehameha beam struggle with Cell. Whis was very surprised on Gohan's true power, not to mention he's holding off Cell's Kamehameha with one hand.

" _It appears that his father died trying to stop that being from destroying the world, but only died in vain."_ Whis thought, and was sad to see that Gohan's taking all the blame. But what surprised him was an image of his father firing the Kamehameha with Gohan, but Goku was really talking to Gohan telepathically with King Kai's help in the Other World.

"Release it Gohan, release everything, remember the pain he's caused, the people he's hurt, now make that your power. Goku told Gohan telepathically.

"Say goodbye" Cell shouted as his Kamehameha slowly overpowered Gohan's attack. Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin were attacking Cell in the back, but not only was their attacks useless, but it was redirected at them, making them unable to move.

"Sorry… we couldn't do anything to help Goku, we tried but.. he's too strong." Krillin said while on the ground.

Cell was so focused on his inevitable victory that he didn't sense an attack coming from the saiyan price himself in the sky.

"Big Bang Attack" Vegeta yelled in the distance, which caught Cell's attention and phased him a bit.

"Vegeta." Cell yelled.

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" Goku yelled, which caused Gohan to throw everything he's got at Cell, destroying his Kamehameha wave and obliterating Cell in the process.

"I'M PEERRRRFFFFEEEEEECCCTTTTTTTTTT!" was Cell's last words before there was nothing left of him.

Gohan was panting due to the amount of power he used. While he was still conscious, he saw a projection of a gen around his body, which surprised him a lot, and the next thing he knew, he passed out.

 _Meanwhile, in Earthland…._

Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer, was able to break free from Master Zero's "Genisis Zero" attack, and head-butted him to the ceiling, but he missed the lacrima that he was supposed to destroy in order to completely shut down Nirvana.

"When all hope was lost, a projection of a gem was seen at the edge of his peripherals and the next thing he saw was a boy about Wendy's age with tattered clothes and wounds everywhere on his body flew right a the lacrima unconscious, shattering the ball into oblivion.

" _Who the hell is this kid?"_ Natsu thought. But his thoughts were interrupted by the entire chamber collapsing around him. He got up with little strength in him and carried the boy to safety since he kind of owed him for destroying the lacrima for him, whether it was on purpose or on accident.

"Hey guys!" Natsu yelled at his friends who he saw in a nearby field when he got outside the mechanical behemoth. Then he jumped off Nirvana, holding on tight to the mysterious boy and breaking his fall by taking the impact for the mysterious boy.

"Natsu, you did it!" yelled a blue cat with wings named Happy.

'Of course I did, who else could've taken down that guy." Natsu asked arrogantly.

"I don't know, maybe Erza." Said a man with raven hair and for some reason, a pair of boxers as the only set of clothes he's wearing named Gray Fullbuster.

"By the way Natsu, who's the kid you have on your back?" asked the red head girl clad in armor named Erza Scarlet, or Titania.

"I don't know, he appeared out of nowhere and I saw him in this condition." Natsu answered.

"Huh, Wendy, are you alright, you seem quiet." Said the girl with blonde hair named Lucy Heartfilia.

Wendy Marvell, was in complete shock when she saw the boy Natsu's holding. All she said to herself was "Is it really him…Oh my god it is him."

"Uhh Wendy, do you know this kid." Natsu asked, but what everyone didn't expect was Wendy running towards the boy and hugging him tightly while crying. She then proceeded to heal the wounded boy.

"Hey Wendy, who is this boy." Lucy asked.

"His name his Gohan." Wendy answered.

"Gohan….and how do you know him." Natsu asked with a serious expression.

"He was my first friend, but he disappeared without a trace before I joined Cait Shelter." Wendy answered.

Everyone was a bit shocked to hear that this boy left her, but Natsu also wanted to know where he was from since he didn't smell like anything he recalls in Earthland.

" _Gohan, now things are getting weirder, first the talking stick, now a mysterious boy that only Wendy knows."_ Lucy thought.

" _Gohan, just what kind of secrets do you have? But what makes me surprised is how pure this boy's heart is."_ Carla thought, but was still in shock on how boy got those terrible wounds.

"Hey Carla, do you know this boy as well?" Natsu asked.

*Shakes her head in response* "No, this is a first time I've seen this boy." Carla answered.

"Well, we can't stay here, he needs to be in a better place for treatment." Erza said, snapping everyone out of their thoughts.

"Right." Everyone said, Natsu proceeded to carry the boy back to where the Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus were, still wondering about the boy's connection with Wendy.

"Hey Wendy, when did you meet this boy." Lucy asked

"Shortly after Jellal left, we were trying to find a guild to get clues on where Grandeeney and Jellal was, but he disappeared the night before I found Cait Shelter." Wendy answered.

"We'll all have to wait for answers once his wounds are nurtured." Erza stated.

" _This day is getting stranger by the minute."_ Lucy thought.

 **So how was the first chapter, please review the story if you thought it was good. Now, I have the MILLION DOLLAR QUESTION for you all... how would you guys like me to include the Fairy Tail OVA and Pheonix Priestess Movie. It's all up to you guys if you want it or not. I know some of them are non-canon, but I will try to get them in the story somehow. So see you all later.**


	2. The Unexpected Truth

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter to my fanfiction. I'm completely surprised that I got around 20 favs and follows, but 60 REVIEWS, Holy Moly. Even though a huge chunk is from one person. Sine a majority of you said yes, the OVA's and movie will be on this fanfic. So a heads up to all of you: I MAY NOT update for a while cause I will get busy with school and I typed this on my brother's laptop, but he's moving out, so I won't find anything to type with. But DON'T WORRY, I will continue on with the story, even though it will be a while until chapter 3 comes out. So now that's out of the way, lets answer some questions.**

 **Guest: He'll be OP, but he'll have times when he holds back to screw around with his foes, so it will be similar to The Golden Fairy OP level.**

 **ChosenOne358: I did put their names in, but it didn't showed up on the story for some reason.**

 **PheonixFire3000: Their age is not the same, Wendy's 6 and Gohan's 5 when they met.**

 **Gersus: I want that to be a surprise for later, not from the book that sends them back**

 **Mercwiththemouth: I know, the other stories have an accidental tears in dimension that sends Gohan there, but I want it to be unique.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: You'll find out in the chapter, and that sounds HILARIOUS, I'LL put it in when we get there.**

 **dcsonic10: dude, calm down. Not trying to be rude here, but you are throwing WAY too many questions for me to answer. Just give me three tops for each chapter. As for the questions that are way ahead the story, you'll find out.**

 **Now that the questions are out of the way, lets get started.**

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Truth

After the destruction of Cell, the Z fighters, with the exception of Vegeta, searched every corner of the battlefield for any sign of Gohan. Not even Piccolo, who has enhanced hearing, could hear Gohan breathing.

"GOHAN, WHERE ARE YOU!" Piccolo yelled in an attempt to find an answer, but received a small breeze in the wind. _"Damnit, where did he go, and more importantly, where did that spherical projection come from?"_ Piccolo thought.

After an hour or two, Piccolo flew back to where the rest of the Z fighters were at, hopefully to find some answer, but their expression told him otherwise.

"I can't believe it, we tried to sense his power, but he's nowhere to be found on this planet." Piccolo exclaimed in anger.

"Well, like father like son." Krillin said, remembering when Goku disappeared for a yea after his fight with Frieza.

"It seems we have no choice, but to ask the dragon where he is." Piccolo said, which snapped Vegeta out of his thoughts.

"Hey Namekian, in case you've forgotten, the dragon balls were used not so long ago, so we have to wait for a few months for them to recharge, not to mention Kakarot is the only person out of all of us that knows where New Namek is. Vegeta said, with a bit of irritation in the end.

"I know, which is why I'm going to the lookout to see if Dende can't bend the rules for us." Piccolo said.

At this thought, Tien and Yamcha remembered when Goku went to Kami to restore the dragon along with a free wish to bring back all of King Piccolo's victims.

"Alright, if anyone else has other suggestions, now's the time…. none, then lets go." Piccolo said, and everyone except Vegeta took off to the lookout. Piccolo stopped and said "Are you coming."

"Just give me a minute, I'll be there." Vegeta responded, and Piccolo took off. Vegeta stood still with his fists clenched so hard it would make his hands bleed, but his gloves prevented that from happening.

" _How could you Kakarot, not only did you took your own life, but you've shattered my own pride. How am I supposed to surpass you now… I'll never fight again."_ Vegeta thought. He then proceeded to fly to his house to get the dragon radar.

Meanwhile, a certain afro-wearing champion was hiding in the rubble, while the camera crew and his pupils are unconscious. He was still shocked at the boy's power, not to mention he killed Cell with one arm.

" _Whoa man, there's no way I can take any of them on, hopefully that'll be the last time I see those freaks."_ Hercule thought. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sounds of the ZTV reporter, the cameraman, and his pupils regaining consciousness.

"Ugh, what happened, my head feels dizzy." Pirozhki mumbled while he's seeig doubles.

"Well, you just missed out on the finale everyone." Hercule said with absolute confidence.

"Wait, what do you mean." Caroni asked

Well, after the explosion, the kid that was fighting Cell was out of commission. Cell was going to kill him, but I came up behind and gave him a good old chop in the neck. The next moment, Cell was obliterated from my awesome strength. After the fight, those other guys thanked me for the help and left. You all woke up after they left." Hercule lied.

"Wow, so there you have it folks, nothing can be able to match the strength of Hercule." The reporter commented to the camera, forgetting that the camera died and his microphone is nowhere to be found.

'Well, lets get back, drinks are on me." Hercule stated, and everyone left with their so-called hero leading the way. Not knowing a certain god was watching them with his scepter.

"Foolish man, very soon, his mistakes will catch up with him. Now, to see how my cute couple is doing." Whis said. He tapped the gem and it changed from Earth to Earthland, seeing a group of wizards that looked like they fought hard, but Gohan looked like he took the most of the damage with his clothes torn apart.

 _Earthland_

Gohan just regained consciousness, but he didn't sense anyone he knows nearby, just a group of people with powers that made him thought "déjà vu". When he woke up, he saw a girl with blue hair looking at him that made him recognize where he was. The girl was in the verge of tears, not from sadness, but from happiness.

"W-Wendy, is that-" Gohan said but was interrupted by Wendy hugging him, like when she first met him in the forest.

He looked around and saw the other people that weren't recognizable to him. _"So these are wizards, their power is great compared to humans, but not comparable to his dad when he fought Raditz."_ Gohan thought. The only person that was close to that strength, compared to everyone else, is a bald man with reptilian sleeves; but no shirt with them, a short mantle with blue and white stripes and sporting edges with numerous short; yellow strings for decoration, and a loincloth with native markings in the end. The only person that matched his powers was a blue haired man with a strange tattoo on his right eye. He wears a black and yellow jacket with a dark purple shirt, with light gray pants and a brown belt holding it up. The only thing concerning Gohan was the fact that most of magic is sealed. Gohan felt an even greater, but dark power coming from the pink haired dragon slayer that might make Raditz consider a worthy opponent.

Wendy soon let go of Gohan and said "It's so great to see you Gohan."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're alright Wendy, by the way, have you-" Gohan said, only to get interrupted by the pink haired dragon slayer and his questions.

"Hey kid, where did you run off to? You got a lot of nerve to come back after you left Wendy." Natsu said in anger.

"Natsu, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad he's alright." Wendy said, not knowing she's still holding on to Gohan. When she noticed, thanks to Gohan getting her attention, she immediately let go and started to blush, little did she know Gohan was blushing as well.

'Well, to answer your question, it's really complicated." Gohan said after his blushing stopped, not knowing how he can explain his story, which is based on him going to other planets and stopping evil beings that can destroy planets with their finger. _"Wow, take the dark powers that's sealed inside him aside, his magic is very similar to Wendy's, that must make him a dragon slayer as well."_ Gohan thought.

"Well… since you did help me destroy the lacrima back on Nirvana, can you tell me how you showed up out of nowhere." Natsu asked, keeping his anger in check since he thought he left Wendy for no good reason, but mostly from the side effects of dragon force.

At that moment, Gohan looked down to the ground, memories of Android 16 and Goku's death rushing into him. Erza saw the look on his face and can relate to him since she suffered in the Tower of Heaven. So she decided to intervene and say "Natsu that's enough, didn't you hear Wendy when she said t doesn't matter."

"But Erza." Natsu said, but was back handed by the hardest part of Erza's gauntlet, knocking him out cold for a few minutes, while Titania herself was emitting a dark aura that scared everyone in the vicinity except for two wizards.

"You want to run that by me again." Erza said in an intimidating voice.

"N-No maam." Natsu said, trembling in fear.

Good, that's more like it." Erza said, and was sniffed by a red haired midget a few moments later, causing her to shiver in fear.

"GET AWAY FROM ME ICHIYA!" Erza yelled, while kicking the man named Ichiya to a few trees.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!" Ichiya yelled, who then crashed into one of the trees head –first, then making finger guns with both hands, and pointing them to the sky while falling to the ground.

Gohan laughed at the scene since Erza reminds him of his mom and Ichiya is like Master Roshi. _"Man, if she met Master Roshi, may god help him."_ Gohan thought.

"Thanks Erza." Gohan said.

"No problem, when you are ready, we'll listen to your story." She replied.

"Thanks again." Gohan said, now he knows he'll have time to see how he'll explain everything since he's been through a lot.

"Uh Gohan, was there something you were gonna say?" Wendy asked.

"Huh… oh yeah, I was gonna ask if you found Grandeeney and Jellal." Gohan responded.

"Grandeeney I haven't found, but I did find Jellal, the only problem is that he lost his memories." Wendy answered.

"Wait, where's Jellal?" Gohan asked. Wendy pointed to the blue haired man Gohan saw earlier. He got up and walked towards the man.

" _Can I really change after all the things I have done? If Erza believes it, then I should give it a chance."_ Jellal thought, and he turned to see the boy that was with Wendy right next to him and holding out his hand saying 'Hi, my name's Gohan, so you must be Jellal right."

"Yes I am, for what it's worth, I want to thank you for taking care of Wendy when I was gone, even though I don't have any memories of her." Jellal said, while Gohan was shaking his hand.

"I know, Wendy told me you have amnesia before I came here." Gohan said.

A few moments later, a large group of what Gohan assumed to be soldiers appeared dressed in mostly white uniforms. There was a few carriages that are built for prisoners in the middle of the group. There was a man that wore glasses that appears to be the leader of the whole squadron.

"Whoa, the council is already built." Natsu yelled in shock.

"We've only been operational not too long ago." The man with the glasses answered.

"What is the council doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Obviously to arrest the Oracion Seis." Jura answered

"We already captured five of the members, which leaves one left. Hoteye, you are under arrest for countless murders." Lahar stated.

"Wait, he's not the same as before, Nirvana changed him to our side." Jura said, defending his comrade.

"Even if what you say is the truth Jura, I doesn't change what he did in the past." Lahar said.

Jura was about to say something, but was interrupted by someone he didn't suspect: Hoteye. "He's right Jura, even though I changed, I can't change what heinous crimes I have committed in the past. So I will atone for my sins the proper way." Hoteye said.

It took a moment for Jura to take in what he said before he decided to give in.

"Alright, if that's what you want, then I won't stop you. As for me, I will find your brother on your behalf." Jura said.

"Thank you, his name is Wally Buchanan." Hoteye said.

"Wait, isn't that… BLOCKHEAD!" Natsu exclaimed in shock.

'I know where your brother is." Erza said , which made Hoteye's widen like saucers.

"What.. where is he." Hoteye asked.

"He is currently traveling around the world with a couple of friends of mine." Erza answered.

At that moment, Hoteye was shedding tears out of happiness, knowing that his brother is safe from the Tower that they were trapped in when they were kids.

After he was done crying, he proceeded to walk towards one of the carriages without resistance.

"There's one more person left, Jellal Fernandez, you are hereby under arrest for using forbidden magic and destroying the council." Lahar said.

Everyone was shocked on what he said, but the one that was the most surprised was Gohan since he didn't know Wendy's caretaker was the cause of the Council's destruction. Jellal slowly got up and walked towards the rune knights, who handcuffed him.

"You won't see another living person in your life." Lahar said before Jellal walked past him.

Gohan remembered how evil Frieza was, yet despite all the Saiyans, Namekians, and other races, along with his friends that died by his hands, Goku still showed mercy on him since he thought he can change. Gohan then ran to Jellal yelling "You can't let your past affect you Jellal, you can still change, it's not too late."

Natsu then got up fighting his way to Jellal, so did Jura, and reluctantly, Lucy.

"C'mon Jellal, you didn't do anything wrong, you aren't the person you were at the Tower. Don't blame that on yourself." Natsu yelled.

Jellal was on the verge of resisting until Erza yelled "STOP." Abruptly.

"But Erza." Natsu said.

"You can take him, I'll take full responsibility for my comrade's actions." Erza said.

As Jellal was about to walk into the carriage, he looked at Erza and said "I remember now, it was the color of your hair.", which left Erza shocked. He then walked into the carriage and the army left the guild members alone. Erza then left somewhere after the army was out of sight, and after a few minutes, Wendy decided to get her back.

'Wendy, are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Gohan asked.

"Of course Gohan, don't worry." Wendy said with a bright smile that made Gohan slightly blush. She then took off, leaving Gohan with the rest of Fairy Tail and Carla, since Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus went back to the Cait Shelter guild.

"So, your name's Gohan right?" Carla asked while eyeing on the kid.

"Yeah, I didn't get your name though." Gohan said politely.

"It's Carla." She answered with a smile while ignoring the blue cat that was watching her with hearts on his eyes. _'I can see why Wendy was obsessed with him, I guess there won't be any problem between these two."_ Carla thought.

"Well, we should get those two back before it gets dark." Gray said

"Don't worry, I'll get those two, you guys can head back to my guild." Carla said.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"It's alright, I can fly so there's no need to worry." Carla said, and she sprouted her wings a second later and took off.

"Okay, see you later." Gohan said, and he walked back to the guild with the Fairy Tail members.

"So, you're a dragon slayer right." Gohan asked.

"That's right, my name's Natsu Dragneel, and this blue cat here's named Happy." Natsu answered.

"Aye." Happy chirped.

"Bye the way, sorry for getting mad at you back there. I recently went into a form dragon slayers use called dragon force and it gets me more uncontrollable with what I do, from my powers to my attitude." Natsu said.

"It's alright, and who are you guys." Gohan asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia, and this guy here's named Gray Fullbuster." Lucy answered.

"Nice to meet you kid." Gray said.

"You too, and what type of magic do you use by the way." Gohan asked.

"I use Ice-Make magic, which allows me to make anything that I imagine out of ice, and hers is Celestial Spirit magic, it's a bit complex." Gray said.

"How so." Gohan said.

"Well…. There are these keys I collect called Celestial keys that each opens a gate to the Celestial world to summon one certain spirit. There are gray keys, which are the common and are used for directions, transportation, you name it, but each Celestial spirit are limited to one ability. Then there's the Zodiac gate keys, which are rare. There's twelve total and each are more powerful than the gray keys, but they drain my magic a lot faster than the gray keys. The Zodiac keys are very versatile, but they're mostly used for combat. There's a rumor of a 13th key that trumps the other twelve, but I don't know if the rumor is true or not." Lucy explained.

"Wow, and when you said Zodiac keys, are they from the Zodiac constellation." Gohan asked.

"Yes that's correct." Lucy replied.

"Wow, when you said the keys drain your magic, do they leave a strain in your body." Gohan asked, remembering the side effects of the kaioken.

"Nope, it just makes me feel weaker than before." Lucy responded.

After Gohan took all this information in, he looked at Natsu, and he looked bored as hell. He felt a bit bad for ignoring him, so he decided to as him "Hey Natsu, what dragon force."

Natsu got out of his trance and looked at Gohan, then he smiled and said "Well… it's a powerful form dragon slayers have that takes either a lot of training to achieve, or eating highly condensed etherano. It increases our strength, speed, and all of the above, but it's difficult to master." Natsu explained.

"So what was your dragon's name." Gohan asked.

"His name is Ign-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Natsu said, but was screaming by a really long fall from a top of a cliff to the Cait Shelter guild.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like you got charcoal for brains." Gray said while uncontrollably laughed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ELSA!?" Natsu yelled in the bottom of the cliff with a giant bump on his head.

"YOU HEARD ME FLAME PRINCESS!" Gray yelled back. He then opened one of his hands, put a fist on top of it and yelled **ICE MAKE: SLIDE** , then a really long and dangerous slide was made after he thrusted his hands outward. He slid down to where Natsu was at, regardless of the risk of falling off the icy slide, and a second later, they started duking it out, ignoring the other guild members that arrived to Cait Shelter a while ago. Gohan was laughing a bit since it reminded him of Vegeta and Goku's rivalry but a bit more crazy. He then felt sad since his dad's death came again. His thoughts were cut off by a scarlet haired woman that jumped from the cliff to base level; grabbed Natsu and Gray's hair; and slammed them to her breastplate, knocking them out in the process. Gohan then sensed two familiar energy signatures, and turned to see Wendy holding Carla a few feet away from him.

"Oh hey Wendy, when did you get here?" Gohan asked.

"Just a few minutes ago, we would've been here sooner if _someone_ wasn't clumsy." Carla replied while looking at Wendy, who dropped Carla and blushed out of embarrassment.

"CARLA!" Wendy shouted, still having her blush.

"Well, since we're all here, do you want to go down the slide?" Gohan requested.

Carla looked at him with a disbelieving look and said "Are you out of your mind, sure the stripper did it since he's an ice mage, but it's too dangerous for anyone else."

"Don't worry, it'll be fun, right Wendy." Gohan said.

"Umm, sure why not." Wendy mumbled softly, but loud enough for Gohan to hear since she's scared of falling off.

"Great, grab on." Gohan said, holding out his hand. Lucy was watching this, and even though she's shocked the boy would do something extreme, she thought it looked a bit cute when he was with Wendy.

Wendy reluctantly grabbed his hand and Gohan grabbed on tight to her waist the second before they went down. She was screaming like crazy when they started, but Gohan yelled "Open your eyes, it's a lot scarier when it's closed." Which made her reluctantly open her eyes, realizing she had her face in Gohan's chest. She blushed madly, but she felt safe at the same time. She even noticed how strange it is that Gohan is enjoying the ride, when the first time they met, he was a bit of a coward like she was. _"You have grown up a lot huh Gohan."_ She thought. When the ride down ended, Gohan noticed that Wendy was still holding tight to him.

"Uh Wendy, it's over, you can let go now." Gohan said while blushing.

"Man Gohan, you sure are extreme huh." Lucy said while coming out of a hole that was dug underground, and a pink haired maiden came out a second later.

"Is it punishment time now princess." Virgo said.

"No, now go back." Lucy commanded, and a second later, the maiden's entire being shined brightly and vanished a second later. _"Wow, so that's how Celestial magic works. Well, if the keys she has are gone, it would leave her wide open, unless she becomes like Erza and scares everyone."_ Gohan though, and chuckled at the end.

Gohan then remembered his tattered clothing, so he then turned to Wendy and said "Hey Wendy, do you know where I can find some spare clothes now?"

"W-What, oh sure, its over at that house." Wendy responded, pointing to the house at the other side of the area.

"Thank you." Gohan said, and he took off to the house. When he got in, he found the clothes that fit his size a minute later, proceeded to change, but when he took off his sash, a small white object with a yellow stripe and a number in front fell to the ground, catching Gohan's attention. When he looked at the object closer, he immediately recognized it: it was a capsule.

" _How did this get here?"_ Gohan thought, then he remembered.

*Flashback, Gohan's home*

"GOKU I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, FIRST, YOU TAKE OUR LITTLE BOY TO SOME FAR OFF CORNER OF THE UNIVERSE TO FIGHT SOME SUPER SAIYAN, THEN YOU TAKE HIM TO FIGHT SOME ROBOT THAT TRIED TO POISON MY BABY, NOW YOU'RE TAKING HIM TO FIGHT THAT MONSTER CELL! NO WAY MISTER!" Chichi yelled at Goku.

"Aww come on Chichi, I can't beat Cell alone, we need everyone we got to have chance against him, besides, Gohan went to fight the bad guys on his own free will." Goku said 

"THEN USE YOUR SPIRIT BOMB AGAINST HIM!" Chichi yelled.

"I can't, it takes a lot of time to charge it, and not only will it ruin the fun for me, but Cell can sense it from the other side of the world, so it would ruin the element of surprise for us." Goku said, trying to reason with his wife.

"FINE, IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME, THEN I"LL KEEP THIS TRAINING CHAMBER YOU AND GOHAN USE!" Chichi snapped, while snatching the capsule on the table right next to them.

"Wait Chichi, don't, Bulma is gonna get really mad if I don't return it." Goku said, while grabbing Chichi's shoulders a bit too hard, which knocked her out cold.

"Oh no, Chichi, wake up, wake up." Goku said, tapping Chichi's face in an attempt to wake her up.

"Gohan, take the capsule with you, I honestly don't want both your mom and Bulma to get mad at me." Goku requested.

"Ok dad, so do we give it back after the games?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, we need today to train since the Cell games start tomorrow." Goku said.

"Alright." Gohan said, and he went to the kitchen to get some hot water to wake his mom up.

*Flashback end*

Gohan laughed a bit on how their argument ended, but his guilt on his father's death quickly took over. _"I'm sorry dad, I wished I listen to you. I wonder how mom will react to this."_ Gohan thought, tears welling up in his eyes. His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the door to the room opening. Gohan luckily didn't took off any of his clothes, so he quickly put the capsule back in the sash, and turned to see Natsu and Gray walking in the room.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here." Gohan asked.

"Erza said that we have to change clothes since ours is pretty worn out with our battle with the Oracion Seis." Gray replied.

"Speaking of which, what are the Oracion Seis?" Gohan asked.

"It's kind of a long story, we'll tell you later." Natsu said.

"Ok." Gohan said. As he changed, he was surprised that both Natsu and Gray are fighting right now, but he had a feeling Erza was behind this, so he snickered, but not too loud for Natsu to hear.

When he got done, he looked at the mirror and was impressed on the clothes. He wore a long blue shirt with a red sash holding it with white pants, black shoes with yellow collars on the end, and as a bonus, he had a white cape similar to the one on Piccolo's shoulder guards (A/N: It's Tien's look in the Majin buu saga.). He then put the capsule in his sash and looked back to see both Natsu and Gray finished changing.

He then went outside to see Erza and Lucy finished changing. The rest of the wizards were waiting in front of a large group of natives that seems to be from the Cait Shelter guild. What was really strange to Gohan was the fact that he couldn't sense any energy off of anyone in the group. When he, Natsu, and Gray are with the group, they started to do some really weird dance for some reason. Gohan was focused more on the Cait Shelter members, until he decided to stop waiting and said "Why do any of you not have any life at all."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the boy with a disbelief look, except for the Cait Shelter group, who seemed calmed about this.

"Gohan, what are you saying." Wendy asked.

"I can sense any life around me, but I don't sense any traces of energy from them at all." Gohan said.

"My my, are you the observant one. What he's saying is the truth." Roubaul said.

"Master, what are you talking about." Wendy asked.

"I am actually a Nirvite, the people that made Nirvana in the first place. I am all that's left of them. I used the remaining magic I had to conserve my soul in this world so I can finally see the day the abomination we mistakenly made has been destroyed. I want to thank you all for finally putting my soul to rest." Roubaul said, and as if on cue, the Cait Shelter members disappeared one by one.

"Wait master, don't go, please." Wendy pleaded.

"Don't worry little one, you have already found some friends, you won't be alone this time, I assure you." Roubaul said before he faded from this world.

"NOOOOO!" Wendy yelled as he vanished, a few seconds later, she started crying, along with Carla, not noticing their guild stamp fading away as well. Gohan felt sad and can understand her pain, not from Goku's death, but from Piccolo's death against the saiyans. What he didn't notice was Erza walking towards Wendy.

She knelt next to Wendy, puts her hand on her shoulder, and said "It's alright to shed those tears, you don't have to endure this pain all by yourself.

After a bit, the sky maiden and the exceed slowly wiped away their tears. They got up and decided they would join Fairy Tail, since she knows her pet won't get along with Sherry and the Trimen themselves creep her out. After they said their goodbyes, and Ichiya getting a bigger lump than before by Erza, they went their separate ways. Natsu seemed excited another dragon slayer's joining his guild.

"Awesome, are you going to join any guild Gohan." Natsu asked.

"Well, if Wendy's joining you guys, then so am I." Gohan said.

"Cool, then can we fight when we get back." Natsu requested.

"Natsu, are you crazy, you can't be fighting a kid." Lucy exclaimed.

"But he's no ordinary kid, I can smell he's not around Fiore, and he has some power inside him." Natsu said with excitement.

" _Wow, he knows that with his dragon senses, he reminds me of my dad, the only thing missing is his eating habits."_ Gohan thought. He then looked at the dragon slayer in the eyes and said "Alright, I accept."

"Yes, I'm all fired up, and if I win, you tell me your story." Natsu yelled, but was then shut up by Erza and her painful punch to the skull.

"Natsu, I said we'll have to wait for a bit until we get to hear his story, and that doesn't mean an hour. We'll wait for a couple of weeks and then you'll tell us right." Erza said, looking at Gohan in the end.

"Sure, but it's really complicated and you may not believe me." Gohan said.

"Don't worry, now everyone, let's head back." Erza said, and Team Natsu walked back with three new members following them.

Throughout the trip, the group went to a carriage to take them part way, and Gohan was able to hear the entire story on how they beaten the Oracion Seis. He just noticed about Natsu getting sick and asked "Is he alright."

"Don't worry, he gets motion sickness every time, though I'm surprised the troia spell wore off now.

"Should I heal Natsu." Wendy suggested.

"No, if he does, then Gray and Natsu will fight here, destroying the carriage in the process." Erza stated.

"You're mean." Natsu mumbled while on the verge of vomiting.

"So Wendy, how was Cait Shelter, not to be rude right now." Gohan said.

"It's alright." Wendy said with a sad smile, she then proceeded to tell everything, from when she was the first member there, to when she found Carla. Gohan was surprised and shocked to the fact that cats come out of eggs. _"I wonder if that's how Puar was born."_ Gohan thought.

After half an hour, the carriage stopped and they walked to the harbor that had a ship that can take them to Magnolia. Natsu felt happy at first, but it changed to a defeated look since he has a bigger transportation to worry about now. During their time on the ship, Lucy had to use the women's restroom. When she was on her way back, she ran into none other than Scorpio, Aries, and Gemini: the same Celestial spirits that Angel has, or had.

"What are you guys doing here." Lucy said in shock.

"Well, since Angel is in prison now, our contracts with her is now severed, Piri-Piri." Gemini said.

"We would like to know if you can be our new master, I'm sorry." Aries requested.

"Don't worry, I'm not like Angel. Besides, some of my spirits will like you guys a lot." Lucy responded with a smile.

The three spirits looked at her with a shocked look, except for Gemini, who both kept a blank face, until Scorpio said "Well, it will be a pleasure serving you new master." with a smile.

"Thanks, you won't regret it." Lucy said, and the next moment, the three spirits shined brightly until they disappeared. Lucy saw a shine coming from her small bag where she keeps her keys. When it died down, it felt a bit heavier, but not too much, concluding that three new Zodiac keys are added to her collection. After that, she went back to her friends with a huge smile on her face.

A few minutes later, they arrived in the Magnolia port. Wendy and Gohan was amazed o how the town was, from markets to buildings. Carla was keeping a neutral expression, but was impressed the town looks like this since it housed the most trouble-making guild in Fiore. A few minutes later, they arrived at the Fairy Tail guild. Gohan was really excited to see what was inside, and his answers came in the form of a large guildhall that would be big enough for a wedding, and lots of people talking or fighting. The guild members looked at the entrance and started congratulating Team Natsu on destroying the Oracion Seis. Their cheering stopped when they saw Wendy. There was complete silence, up to the point where a water drop can be heard. Wendy was a bit nervous on the silence, until everyone had hearts on their eyes for how cute and adorable Wendy is.

Gohan felt a bit disturbed by this since he thought they would hurt Wendy, but his thoughts were cut off by a white haired barmaid, who approached Gohan with a smile and said "Are you here to join the guild? My names Mirajane, but you can call me Mira"

"Hi, my name's Gohan, and yeah, Wendy is also joining too, right." Gohan said, turning to Wendy, who looked at him and said "Yeah, I am."

"Great, then what color do you want your stamp mark to be and where?" Mira asked, who had a stamp with the guild mark materialize out of nowhere.

Gohan thought about this for a moment until he got an answer and said "My right shoulder and orange please." He then heard a little pop from the stamp that pressed onto his skin until it revealed the guild mark he needed to be here.

Wendy also wanted the same spot, but blue. Carla ended up getting hers on her back with pink color. When that was settled, Natsu went up to Gohan and said "Gohan since you're now an official member, lets have our fight."

"Hey Natsu, are you out of your kind, he's a kid for God's sake." said a man with a green sweater, brown pants, and a pipe in his mouth.

"Ok, let's go outside first." Gohan requested.

Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing, even the Iron dragon slayer was out of his thoughts when he heard what Gohan said. Gohan then followed Natsu, who was extremely excited for his match. Everyone then followed outside to see the fight since they believe Gohan has some unique magic that makes him strong for a 10 year old. When everyone was settled, Gohan had his stance ready, while Natsu lit his hands on fire, but since he's a dragon slayer, it didn't affect him at all.

"Ready….GO." Mira said, and Natsu leapt off his place in an attempt to catch Gohan off guard, but what he didn't know was Gohan kept a very serious face. When he collided his fists with Gohan's face, a small explosion occurred.

Everyone was worried about the boy, but their concerned faces were immediately changed to disbelief look when they saw Gohan took the attack head on without any scratches at all. Gohan then raised his hand, and chopped Natsu in the neck, knocking him out for the count.

Everyone was shocked for this very quick battle. Even Lucy was surprised someone other than Erza or Makarov that happens to be a child can take down Natsu. Gajeel was the only one who had a shocked face with a strong urge to laugh since he can harass Natsu for getting his butt whooped by a kid.

"Where can I take him Mira." Gohan asked while carrying the unconscious dragon slayer.

"W-What.. oh, there's a medical ward on the other side of the guild." Mira said with her shocked look.

"Thank you." Gohan said, and after he went inside, everyone slowly whispered until it escalated to how they regularly talk, but the conversations were either what magic did he use, what were his teachers, and how is he durable. They all soon walked back in the guildhall. When Gohan put Natsu in bed, he spent the next two hours getting to know the other guild members. When he finally got Makarov, who was the last person he hasn't spoken to, Natsu busted out of the ward and yelled "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

"You got your butt whooped by a kid." Gray and Gajeel said.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled, but was knocked out by Titania, who scared everyone except for Gohan. She then said "If any of you has nothing to say, then we should call it a day."

When the guild members stopped getting scared, they forgot to see how late it is. They all said goodbyes to each other, especially their new members. When they left, Gohan, Wendy, Carla, Mira, and Elfman were the only ones left, but Elfman was mostly waiting for his older sister, who was cleaning up the last few tables.

"Hey you three, since you guys don't have anywhere else to stay, how about you sleep here." Mira suggested.

"Sure, thank you." Gohan said.

"Your welcome, now follow me." Mira said.

The new members followed Mira upstairs until they found a hallway that had spare rooms. Mira purposely gave them a room with one bed since she can see both Gohan and Wendy as a couple. When they were left alone, Wendy blushed like madly since she thought she would sleep in the same bed as Gohan. Her thoughts were cut off by Gohan, who took a pillow and laid on the floor.

"Uh Gohan, what are doing on the floor?" Wendy asked.

"Well, you can have the bed, it would be rude if I took it." Gohan replied.

"I-It doesn't matter, you can sleep with me." Wendy stuttered, with her blushing growing even more.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes." Wendy squeaked adorably.

"Ok." Gohan said, and he was on the bed and a few seconds later, he was sleeping soundly. Wendy looked at Carla, who was fast asleep on a soft chair, then walked towards the bed and crept under it. She looked at the boy's sleeping face since she thought it looked sweet. A few moments later, she was sleeping with a smile on her face. What she didn't know was that Carla pretended to sleep, but surprisingly enough, she didn't stop her. She looked at the two sleeping with a smile on her face before she went to sleep herself. _"If it was someone else, I wouldn't allow it, but I have a feeling he won't do any harm to her._ *Looks at the door* _I wonder if Mira took us to this room on purpose."_ Carla thought, she then shrugged it off and would find out next morning.

At the other side of the door, Mira was still waiting for her results to be true. When she heard Gohan in with Wendy, she almost squealed. _"Man, those two are just the cutest I've seen in my whole life. Phase 1 is complete, now to move on to my dreams of having them together."_

Whis was looking at his scepter with a huge smile on his face. He couldn't hold his excitement since there's two more beings that agreed they would make a cute couple. _"Oh boy, this will get better throughout their time together."_ Whis thought.

 **And this is where the second chapter ends. I hope you like it. Please post a review and like this story if you thought it was amazing. For the next chapter, it will be the FIRST OVA! I'm pretty excited to write this, but it will take me a LONG WHILE until I can get a computer to type it all, so don't lose hope my fans. *Markiplier voice* Until then, I will SEE YOU, in the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


	3. Welcome to Fairy Hills

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait. I'm finally back with the first OVA in the story. So after I'm done uploading the 2** **nd** **and 3** **rd** **OVA, we'll head straight to the story for a while. Also, this will have the same plot as the OVA, but I added some stuff that I think you guys will enjoy. Now lets answer some questions.**

 **dcsonic10: I can't answer that cause it will spoil the surprise, but you'll find out eventually.**

 **ChosenOne358: It's a gravity chamber, not a ship, so no space traveling for the guild** **. Also, since Whis is trying to make the "perfect couple", I decided to have a little blush with Gohan for fun and cuteness.**

 **WarriorTails: You'll find out, and it won't be just one person who'll get stronger.**

 **Saiyan fan: That's a secret you'll find out in the story.**

 **KHSonicFan29: You'll get what you want in this chapter. Don't worry, and it won't end fast.**

 **Astroman1000: Thanks, I got tired of the other fanfics with Gohan and Wendy being on hiatus, so I thought I put it out there for fun.**

 **Jensen Daniels32: I know right, but it's how life is.**

 **Pheonixfire3000: Sorry, that was a typo, it's supposed to be 6, not 4. *nervous laugh***

 **So now that the questions are out of the way, let's get started!**

*DBGT Japanese opening*

Whis has woken up from his 1-day nap (since gods can sleep through six years like it's nothing), and immediately checked to see how the Z-fighters are doing first. He saw all the Z-fighters at a floating castle, including the half saiyan Cell killed when he returned.

" _Oh boy, I can't wait to see how today will go."_ Whis thought.

*Earth*

All of the Z-fighters have gathered in the lookout. They're currently surrounding the seven dragon balls they've recently collected, little did they know of a certain blonde android hiding behind one of the pillars to se the dragon for herself.

"Well, that was a lot faster than I expected." Piccolo said, impressed that they found the dragon balls in record time.

"Of course it was, not only did we didn't do this alone, but Bulma was able to upgrade the radar in the 10 days we had to train. Now we can see where they are halfway across the planet." Vegeta said.

"I still can't believe that she was able to do that since she and her father were occupied fixing 16." Krillin said.

"By the way, sorry Dende for having you overexert your ki to let us use the dragon again." Piccolo said while looking at the new guardian of Earth.

"It's alright, *pant* we need *pant* to get Gohan back. Dende said in between his gasping for air due to the amount of ki he consumed.

Android 16 was still shocked on what Krillin said about 16. The last thing she remembered was being absorbed by Cell, but she never knew what happened to her giant companion. Her train of thought was cut off by Piccolo yelling "SHENRON, COME OT AND GRANT OUR WISH!"

The sky grew dark a moment later, and the dragon balls started to glow very brightly, then dim, brightly, then dim, and it kept doing it until a strange noise appeared and a bright light shot out of the balls. The light shot up to the sky, becoming longer and longer until small dragon scales started to form, along with long whiskers and two small arms. A dragon head started to form at the end until the light died down, revealing the eternal dragon Shenron himself.

" **I am the eternal dragon, speak your wish so that I may return to my slumber."** Shenron said.

"Shenron, we wish for you to bring Gohan back to us." Piccolo said.

After the wish was said, nothing happened for a few moments, until Piccolo said "Well, can you."

" **That wish cannot be done."** Shenron stated, which left everyone in shock.

"What re you talking about." Piccolo said. _"I know for a fact Gohan didn't die at all. Even if he did, the one revival rule doesn't apply to the dragon anymore."_ Piccolo thought.

" **The reason why is that the one named Gohan is in another universe. There is a long gap between each universe that will take an eternity to travel, so that's why he's out of my range of power."** Shenron said.

After he said this, the sound of a capsule ship started to get louder, until an actual capsule ship appeared and landed next to the trees at the lookout. The ship opened up and Bulma came out of it. The only thing different is that she doesn't have baby Trunks with her.

"Hey Bulma, where's Trunks?" Krillin asked.

"He's at my house. OH MY GOD TRUNKS, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Bulma said, but was more focused on the large hole in Trunk's armor.

"It was Cell, but Dende was able to patch me up." Trunks responded.

"Oh thank goodness. By the way, where's Gohan and Goku, and why did you guys need the dragon." Bulma asked.

"Well, Goku died trying to stop Cell, but failed. Gohan was transported into another universe, so we're trying to find a way how to bring him back." Krillin said, shocking Bulma a lot. But she got over the grief since the dragon can bring Goku back.

"So why isn't Gohan here then?" Bulma asked.

"The dragon said he's in another universe, so he's out of the dragon's reach." Piccolo said.

"What….. let me get a shot." Bulma said. She walked up to the dragon and said "Dragon, is there any way for us to get to Gohan."

" **There is, but it will take quite a while for you."** Shenron said.

"Just give it to me. There's nothing I can't do, well except for fighting planet-busting monsters." Bulma said with a nervous smile.

The dragon' eyes began to glow and right above Bulma, there revealed a really complex blueprint that's very complicated for the average scientist.

" **This is what you need to build what you desire, however, I myself cannot create something that can travel things across the universe. So the rest is up to you."** Shenron said.

"Hey guys, can't I get a say on this." Goku spoke telepathically, which caused everyone to look around for him.

"Goku, where are you." Krillin asked.

"I'm not with you, I'm using King Kai as a phone to talk to you guys." Goku said.

"HEY, I'M MORE THAN JUST A PHONELINE!" King Kai yelled at Goku.

"Sorry King Kai. Anyways, I thought about this for a bit and I think it's better if you guys don't bring me back." Goku said.

"What are you talking about Goku. Do you know what happened to Gohan." Tienshinhan (or Tien) said.

"King Kai told me, and he said Gohan isn't in any danger, so that's great news." Goku responded.

"But why don't you want to come back." Bulma said.

"Look, I thought about this for a while, and I realized that the reason why the Earth is in constant danger is that the guys who threaten the Earth is after me. Even though I started to save the Earth instead of destroy it, it seems I have been carrying out that mission my whole life." Goku said.

"But that's not true." Yamcha said.

"It is true, think about it: Vegeta; Turles; Frieza; Cooler; the Androids and Cell all came here for me. I know Chichi will be sad of this, but it's better this way. King Kai even agrees with me." Goku said.

"Well, sort of." King Kai corrected.

Everyone looked at the sky with a neutral face, until Goku said "It doesn't mean I'll ignore Gohan's case. I'll try to ask King Yemma if he can give me some time on Earth to help out, so I'm not completely gone. Until then, see you all later." Goku said, and the transmission cut off.

Everyone still looked at the sky until Yamcha broke the ice by saying "You know, even if he's not coming back, I don't feel sad at all since he seemed so happy about it."

"Well that's Goku for you, he always kept that smile everywhere he goes." Krillin said.

"He was even kind enough to give me a senzu bean when I tried to kill him." Piccolo said, remembering when he fought Goku in the 23rd martial arts tournament.

"Yeah, no matter how tough the challenge was, he always found a way to overcome it" Tien said.

"Well Goku, I can't wait to see you again." Bulma said.

" **Uhh…. Don't you guys have a second wish."** Shenron stated.

"Well, since no one else has any ideas, why don't we use the last wish on money." Yamcha proposed.

"No, I got one….Dragon, can you be able to turn Android 17 and 18 back to a human again." Krillin said.

"Hey Krillin, what's this about." Tien asked.

"Well,,*blushes*….. I just want her to live a happy life since Gero was the person that turned her to what she is now, so I think this is the right thing to do." Krillin said, not knowing that 18 was looking at him with a surprised look.

" **That wish cannot be granted since the one who made them androids made them impossible to return to a regular human."** Shenron said.

"Darn, well….. can you at least get rid of the bomb that's inside of 18?" Krillin said, which made 18's last shocked look mere child's play.

" **Very well, it shall be done."** Shenron said. His eyes glowed again, and in front of Krillin was a device that had the Red Ribbon logo on it.

" **Your wish is granted, farewell."** Shenron said, and with a bright glow, the dragon balls flew to the sky, and then scattered across the Earth a moment later. After that, the sky became bright and blue again.

"Wow Krillin, I didn't know you cared so much about 18." Yamcha said.

"Well, I just want her to be happy with her boyfriend, it's the least I ca-" Krillin said, but was interrupted by 18 yelling "Hey, 17 is not my boyfriend, he's my twin brother."

"Whoa, 18." Krillin said in shock.

"Just because you took the bomb out of my body it doesn't mean I'll fall for you. But… thanks." 18 said, and she took off after she was done talking.

Krillin stared at where she flew off, until a hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked u to see Yamcha with a smile on his face.

'You should get her man, but not now since she just woke up from being absorbed by Cell." Yamcha said.

"Ok." Krillin nervously laughed, remembering when Cell would've absorbed him as well if Piccolo didn't show up on time.

"So Bulma, how long until that device of your works." Vegeta asked, looking at his wife, who was glued to her blueprints after the conversation with Goku ended, ignoring anything from the outside world.

"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled, snapping his wife out of her thoughts.

"What." Bulma asked.

"How long until we get Gohan back." Vegeta said.

"Well the components are kind of hard to find, but if I get all the materials, then I can finish it in a month and a half." Bulma concluded.

"So do you need us to help you?" Vegeta asked.

"Just to get the materials, some of them are rare, but the good news is we already got one of them." Bulma said.

"Where." Krillin asked.

"The bomb in front of you. Dr. Gero uses a certain element in all of his inventions, and that bomb is the last of his work sine the lab is completely destroyed." Bulma said.

"Wow, so can you give us the list so we can be on our way." Krillin asked.

"Here, just make sure you handle these materials with care since they're fragile." Bulma said, circling the specific materials with her finger.

"Alright, Yamcha, you get those three; Tien, you get these two, Krillin you get these 4, and I get the rest. Lets go." Piccolo said while showing the certain materials each person was assigned to, and they took off.

"Hey Vegeta, aren't you helping." Bulma asked.

"No way, I'm heading back to train." Vegeta said, and he took off before Bulma could protest.

"Ugh, I just can't believe him." Bulma said. She then left the lookout with her ship while saying goodbye to Dende and Mr. Popo. She flew straight home to get her dad ready to make the device.

"That dragon is really smart since he found a loophole to that rule." Whis said to himself as he saw the blue haired woman flew away form the lookout in his gem. He tapped the gem and it shifted back to where his favorite couple is.

*Earthland*

Gohan has woken up from his dream about his fight with Turles before he transformed into the oozaru. He kept his eyes closed since he knows he's long gone. He slowly opened his eyes, and was shocked and blushing that Wendy's sleeping face was a few inches from his face. Gohan started to notice how much she changed in the last six years since yesterday was pretty eventful.

" _Man, she looks really pretty."_ Gohan thought, and slightly blushed a bit more to see that his right arm is wrapped around Wendy's waist. When he let go, he tried to get out of bed, but he realized Wendy has both of her arm wrapped tightly on his left arm.

He attempted to get his arm out of the sky maiden's grasp, but before he tried, Wendy woke up. She opened her eyes to be very shocked that Gohan's face was inches away from her.

"Uhh Wendy, you're grabbing my arm." Gohan said.

She looked down to see where he was pointing to, and squealed a bit since she just noticed she had both arms around her childhood friend's arm.

"I'm sorry." Wendy said, getting out of the bed so there wouldn't be anymore misunderstandings.

'I-It's alright." Gohan said as he looked away to hide his blush from Wendy.

" _Oh no, now I got him more uncomfortable with me, stupid me, why did you grab his arm. More importantly, when did I grab his arm."_ Wendy thought.

"Oh, you two just woke up, good morning." Carla said as she walked in the room with a big yawn.

"Good morning Carla." Wendy and Gohan stuttered.

"Well, since you're both up, come down so you can get something to eat." Carla said as she waited in front of the door for them.

"Gohan, are you coming?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Gohan said as he walked in the bathroom to brush his teeth.

" _Why did I forget that."_ Wendy thought as she followed him in to do the same. As they both finished up, they followed Carla to the loud noise down the hallway that leads to the main hall upstairs.

When they arrived, the guild was the same as before: some people talking, drinking, and fighting, but the ones who were making the most ruckus was Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray. Erza then showed up to knock them out for the count since she hates others fighting each other.

"That's enough." Erza said with a menacing stare.

"A-Aye." The three brawlers uttered.

"Hey Gohan, that fight was amazing, can you show me what magic you use." The man named Wakaba said.

"What is your teacher's name." Macao asked.

Gohan was then bombarded by questions by half of the guild and none of them noticed that Gohan was trying to get through.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Erza screamed, a she kicked Gajeel really hard across the guildhall for doing something bad, which silenced everyone in fear.

A few minutes later, the guild was back to their normal commotion, but almost half of the members kept asking Gohan different question on the fight yesterday.

" _Oh man, why did I get carried away yesterday. Hopefully, I can make this up by losing to Natsu if he challenges a rematch to me."_ Gohan thought.

"Gohan, over here!" Lucy yelled across from guildhall.

Gohan looked to see both Wendy and Carla with Lucy and some food with them. He then hurried over so no one can give him another question since he feared telling anyone about his origins is too risky. Gray and Natsu came to the group a moment later.

"Ah man, why did I even get involved with furnace breath in the first place." Gray said to himself while rubbing the part of his neck Erza had an iron grip on. Through his train of thought, he didn't know he took off his clothes, but fortunately for Wendy, he still has his boxers on,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICEBERG FACE!" Natsu yelled, but was silenced when Erza showed up.

"Hey Erza, why did you kick Gajeel?" Gohan asked.

"Well, you see." Erza started.

 _ **Few minutes ago….**_

"That's enough." Erza said with a menacing stare.

"A-Aye." The three brawlers stuttered.

"If I catch you three fighting again, me and Mirajane will take care of you three, personally. I will even force Master to make you three do "that", and that's no joke, and pay respect to our new members." Erza said, which caused the three fighters to squeal like a pig and group hug each other in fear.

"Man, Tin can here is really intimidating!" Gajeel thought out loud, which was one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Erza screamed, as she kicked Gajeel straight in his frontal lobe, sending him straight to the other side.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-Sorry." Gajeel uttered before he passed out from his brain injury.

" _Well, I better get back to Lucy."_ Erza said.

*Present Time*

"Wow, but why did they fight in the first place?" Gohan asked.

"Stripper and Iron cage over there kept mocking me since I lost to you." Natsu said.

"Well I'm sorry, you feel better." Gray said sarcastically.

"Apology accepted." Natsu said, which made everyone in the table, except for Gohan; Erza; and Natsu, face palmed themselves for his stupidity.

"Anyways, what time is it." Gohan asked.

"11:38, by the way Gohan, do you know where you're going to stay in Magnolia?" Erza asked.

"I don't know yet, since I got here yesterday." Gohan responded.

"Y-You're right, *blushes in embarrassment* I'm so stupid to forget about that, please hit me." Erza said.

"Why, just because you forgot I'm new to Magnolia it doesn't mean you need punishment." Gohan said.

"You're right, what about you Wendy, Carla." Erza said, looking at the sky dragon slayer and her companion.

"Mira said that we should stay at Fairy Hills." Carla said.

"Fairy Hills?" Gohan said.

"It's a really nice dorm for female Fairy Tail members only, and the cost is 100,000 jewels per month." Erza explained, not knowing the disappointed face of Wendy since she didn't want to leave Gohan.

"Aww man, if I can pay that much, I wouldn't have to deal with Natsu, Happy, and Gray coming to my room." Lucy whined.

"Well Happy comes from time to time since he's not technically human." Erza said.

"WHAT, ARE YOU GIRLS CRAZY!" Lucy yelled in shock.

"He's not a pervert, if that's what you're trying to say." Erza said.

"Yeah, but he's so obnoxious." Lucy said, not knowing that the blue cat was floating over her.

"You're so mean." Happy yelled as he flew away from the guild.

"Anyways, Gohan, if it's not too much, can you be able to help clean the pool with the rest of the guys? I need to inform the other members that live in Fairy Hills to get ready for the surprise party for Wendy and Carla. We would invite you, but the beach near the dorm doesn't want any boys whatsoever, regardless of age. I hope you understand." Erza said.

"It's alright Erza. You did give Wendy, Carla and I shelter. It's the least I can do for now. By the way, it's not technically a surprise since they're here." Gohan said.

"What, *looks at the two members* I see, then it's ruined all because of me, please hit me." Erza said.

"It's alright, you can make it a welcoming party. By the way, when should I start helping?" Gohan asked.

"Noon, Gajeel is the only guy that has a specific chore to do with his magic." Gray said.

"Well, since everyone else seems occupied for today, I'll go get a job for myself." Lucy said.

"Hey Gray, when did you start taking off your clothes? I never got the chance to ask you that yesterday." Gohan said.

'Well, it's not a happy story to tell, but why the heck not. I was trained under Ur, a very powerful ice mage, who could be ranked at the wizard saints level, but she refused that rank for some reason. During her training, she had us take off most of our clothes in the mountains since she wants us to get used to the cold if we want to be ice mages." Gray said.

"What do you mean we?" Gohan asked.

"Lyon, the silver haired guy at Lamia Scale, was Ur's second pupil, he also wanted-" Gray said, but was interrupted by Natsu, who was silently screaming "Gohan, after we're done with the pool, I want my rematch since I didn't get to go all out on you."

"C'mon flame fart, he kicked you're ass again, he can do it again right Gohan." Gray said.

"Actually, I'll take that request since I took him out when he lowered his guard yesterday." Gohan said, but his real intention was to purposely lose to Natsu so people won't get too suspicious about his powers.

"Yes, I'm fired up." Natsu silently yelled for everyone in the table to hear.

"By the way, Wendy, were you able to master your magic a bit." Gohan asked, turning to look at the sky dragon slayer.

"Well, not that really, since you disappeared, I couldn't go on dangerous jobs and I couldn't find a way to practice my magic." Wendy said.

"S-Sorry for leaving you by the way." Gohan said, looking down with a sad look.

"N-N-No, it's alright. I was sad at first, but I know you have your reasons. Besides, Cait Shelter wasn't that far from where we last met, so I wasn't completely alone." Wendy said.

" _But still, how did I get here in the first place, and how can I get back?"_ Gohan thought. What he didn't know, was that the culprit was looking at him in his gem saying "You'll find out soon enough my little Romeo." (A.N/ Shakespeare's Romeo, not Macao's son.)

"Well, can you at least tell me what you've unlocked?" Gohan asked.

*Lucy's POV*

" _Man, I guess everyone's busy since this place has a lot of requests."_ Lucy thought as she scanned the request board to find a job to her liking. She happened to come across a job that had no reward at all.

"What kind of job is this?" Lucy asked as she tore the paper out of the request board.

"It's probably one of the kids in town pulling a prank on us." Nab Lasaro, the Fairy Tail member that does zero jobs, said.

"But shouldn't they put a high price on it for people to take the bait." Lucy said.

"You got a point, but for some reason, there's no record of this job being here at all." Mira said as she walked up to Lucy reading a large record book.

"So where's the client at?" Lucy asked.

"Let's see…. ah, it's at Fairy Hills." Mira answered.

"Really, so are we going to ask Erza to do it?" Lucy asked.

"Nope, since everyone's busy today, and I need to watch the guys so that they don't trash the place, you should go." Mira responded.

"But why me?" Lucy asked hysterically.

"C'mon, it's not like I'm asking you to fight a 100 ft. tall monster." Mira said with a pouty face.

"Ok ok, well I'll see you later." Lucy said, and she went off to find the place.

*Meanwhile, with Gohan and Wendy*

"So you were able to get better at you're healing magic and can use an attack now?" Gohan asked in amazement.

"Yes, but my healing still gives me fatigue if I overuse it, and my sky dragon roar drains all of my magic even if I eat some air." Wendy said.

"All you need is some training and you can use that move at will." Gohan said.

"W-Well, I don't know, it may seem hard." Wendy said with a scared look on how bad training would be.

"Well you never know until you try. So when are you guys gonna move over to Fairy hills?" Gohan said.

"Oh my, thanks for the reminder Gohan. Wendy, we should get our stuff ready so we can get this out of our way." Carla said.

"Oh alright. Gohan, I know this may seem weird of me to say, but can you come over tonight when you're done?" Wendy asked. _"Please say yes. Wait, why am I thinking about that this early?"_ Wendy thought as a blush crept on her face without her knowing.

"It depends. If I get done on time, then I can come over." Gohan said, which gave Wendy plenty of hope inside of her.

"Well since you two are done talking, we need to get out of the way." Carla said.

"But Carla, can't we stay for a bit longer?" Wendy whined.

"If we finish this now, we can have _Gohan_ come over." Carla said while smirking when she gave emphasis to Gohan.

"Oh fine, see you later Gohan." Wendy said, and they went to Mirajane to get what they need to move in.

" _Well, I should get ready then."_ Gohan thought.

*noon*

"Aww man, why didn't we clean the pool this morning?" Vijeteer, the Fairy Tail dancer, complained.

"Stop whining, most of us agreed to do it at noon, so man up." Nab said.

"I think this is the only hard work you have ever done in Fairy Tail." Jet said with a mischievous smirk.

"What was that?" Nab spat.

"You heard me." Jet said while up on Nab's face.

"You guys, if you don't behave like Gohan is, then you'll answer to me." Mira said with a sweet smile, but a dark aura around her.

When that happened, all the guys at Jet and Nab's side of the pool started working double time out of fear of the demon Mirajane. Gohan's side has done surprisingly well since Natsu and Gray were on that side.

"Man, they just don't learn do they." Gray said, not knowing he's butt-naked.

"Oh, so you finally know how to keep your pants on?" Natsu sneered.

"What are you talking ab-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gray asked, but soon realized what Natsu said, and his face turned red as Erza's hair as he screamed and frantically looked for his boxers.

"That's how a real man should go out in public!" Elfman said.

"You idiot, how does Mirajane raise you?" Droy asked.

"Anyways, why do we need this pool in the first place? It seems stupid." Natsu said.

"Don't be like that, we can see the girls here in their swimsuit." Wakaba said.

" _Man, some of these guys would get along with Master Roshi if they're that perverted."_ Gohan thought as he got done on his side.

"Hey Natsu, where's Happy? Isn't he supposed to help us." Gohan asked.

"HAPPY LEFT?! HOW DARE HE!" Natsu yelled.

Meanwhile, a certain dragon slayer is doing his "special chore" with the gunslinger mage chaperoning him.

"Why do I have to fix a small leak like this? This is a new building after all." Gajeel asked as he hammered a nail in place.

"Well who was the guy responsible for our old guild's destruction." Alzack said.

"I'll shove these nails down your eyes if you mention that again." Gajeel said as he ate some of the nails.

"You can't carry out that threat if you keep eating them." Alzack said with a sweat drop.

*Fairy Tail Souvenir shop*

"Aww man, no one has bought anything today. This sucks." Max, the Fairy Tail souvenir shopkeeper, said.

"So how are sales going so far?" Macao asked as he walked up to the booth.

"Well the Lucy, Mira, and Erza souvenirs are selling pretty great, and the only guy toy that's sold out is Gray." Max said.

"Wow, I didn't know that Gray is popular out in public." Macao said.

"No, the Juvia girl bought every single souvenir that was anything resembling Gray." Max said.

"Oh, forgot about her obsession with him." Macao said with a sweat drop.

"Why do you ask?" Max asked.

"Well, I just want to know if-" Macao started, but was interrupted by Wakaba saying "Hey, what are you doing slacking off while the rest of us have to work."

"Shut up, I can take a break whenever I want to." Macao said.

"What, you worried that your figures didn't sell well?" Wakaba mocked.

"Actually, I haven't made yours yet, but I'm starting it with Gohan and Wendy's figurine as well." Max said.

"Wait, why are the new members getting their figures right off the bat?" Wakaba questioned.

"Mira forced me to do it since she sees them as a cute couple." Max replied.

"She thinks everyone can make cute couple." Macao said.

"Yeah, but she thinks they're different from the others since they have a lot in common." Max said.

"Well….I guess they would make a cute couple since the only difference is that the boy is brave and strong." Wakaba said.

"Of course they would since they seem to know each other since childhood." Macao said.

"Speaking of which, she wanted me to ask you guys about if they make a cute couple." Max said.

"Well we gave our answer right." Wakaba said.

"And I'm glad that you three agree with me." Mirajane said right next to the group.

"AAH, when did you show up?" Max said.

"Halfway through your conversation, by the way, the pool's finished." Mira said.

"Wait what." The three men said as they looked at their sparkly clean pool.

"Shouldn't that take at least another hour." Max said in disbelief.

"Well Gohan did it in record time, so you three should feel ashamed that you lost to a kid." Mira joked.

"Hey Gray, can you get Juvia to fill the pool with her magic?" Natsu asked.

"She's with the rest of the girls idiot, and I can't do that cause it'll make me look like a jerk. I got it covered. Gray said.

He opened one of his hands and brought a fist on top of it, gathering magic in it. He then yelled " **Ice make: BLOCK!"** , and the entire pool got filled up with a huge block of ice that perfectly fits in the pool.

"Not bad, but you're missing one last piece. **Fire Dragon's ROAR!"** Natsu said, and unleashed one of his trademark attacks that melted the ice, but didn't vaporize the water.

"Alright, this is good enough." Gohan said. He was about to go change in his swimsuit, but Natsu stopped him.

"Hey Gohan, we'll have our fight in an hour ok. I'm kinda beat from the cleaning." Natsu said.

"Uhh ok, I guess that's reasonable." Gohan said.

"Yes, now for the meantime… **FIRE DRAGON'S CANNONBALL!** " Natsu yelled as he ran to the pool covered in fire as he jumped into the pool. The problem was the ice didn't melt all the way, and when the dragon slayer made contact with the ice, the ice exploded, and can be heard across town.

"Oh great, now we need to get another block of ice." Jet said.

*Meanwhile, in Fairy Hills*

"Wow, this place sure is big." Lucy said after arriving at her destination.

"It's 100,000 jewels to rent a room here." An old lady said.

"Huh." Lucy said.

"100,000 jewels." The lady repeated.

"I'm not here to buy, I just-" Lucy said, but was interrupted by the old lady pouncing on her and crawling all over her body.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy squealed.

"Well, it seems you are a normal girl after all." Hilda said.

"You could've just looked at me." Lucy said, completely embarrassed of the incident.

When she calmed down, she asked her "Do you know who sent this request?"

"That's me. I'm Hilda, the dorm's matron." The lady named Hilda said.

"Anyways, you can't just put a request without a reward in a guild, people won't help if that's the case. Also, can't you ask the girls here to do it?" Lucy said.

"None of the girls here should know about it, which is why I put the request there in the first place." Hilda said.

"Well, I guess I can hear the story so I know why you posted the job request." Lucy said.

"I won't tell you if you're not taking the job." Hilda said.

"Ok fine, all I need is to find whatever it is you lost right. That shouldn't be hard." Lucy said.

"Good! Then wear this." Hilda said as she brought out a cat princess dress out of nowhere.

"Are you serious!" Lucy yelled, but didn't get a response as the landlord was busy stripping her clothes and replacing them with the embarrassing dress.

"Uhh, this feels embarrassing, why do I have to wear this?" Lucy said while covering her upper chest sine it was quite revealing.

"Make sure you finish your sentences with a meow!" Hilda said while jumping in the air out of frustration.

"Why do I have to wear this meow." Lucy repeated.

"It's part of the job. Fairy Tail wizards don't go back on their words do they?" Hilda said.

Lucy was about to reject the job offer, but her pride got the better of her and decided to prove her what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard.

"Alright, I'll do it meow." Lucy said.

"You can stop saying meow. Anyways, there is a shiny treasure that I lost around here. The only problem is that I don't know _where_ I lost it. The only hint I have is that it's in a dark place." Hilda explained to Lucy.

"So what does it look like?" Lucy asked.

Before she got her answer, a large explosion occurred in Magnolia. Lucy looked and saw shrapnel of ice flying to the air and melting as they reach their highest point, sprinkling on the townsfolk as if it was a water show.

" _Oh boy, I bet Natsu is behind it. It'll be a miracle if the pool didn't get destroyed."_ Lucy said.

"Oh hey Lucy." Wendy said right next to her.

"Hey Wendy and Carla, you girls starting to move in now?" Lucy replied.

"Never mind that, shouldn't we go there to see if there's anyone injured?" Carla asked.

"Don't worry, it's always like this. Besides, Mirajane's there and she'll probably stop them." Lucy answered.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not there." Happy said right behind Carla.

"Happy, why are you here with them?" Lucy asked.

"I'm helping them move in of course, and I'm a cat, so I can come here anytime I want." Happy said.

"I wasn't going to ask you that idiot." Lucy said with a deadpanned expression.

"By the way, why are you wearing that? You have a lot of guts to wear that out in public." Carla asked.

"It's not like I'm wearing this because I want to." Lucy said, still shocked on the recent event that happened to her.

"Hey Lucy, is that you?" Erza called from her window.

"Oh hey Erza, I'm just inspecting the dorm." Lucy replied.

"Wendy, Carla, you're finally here. Happy, take them to their room. Lucy, come in." Erza said. And she headed to the lobby to greet her friend.

" _Man, hopefully she doesn't question me too much and the party stays outside."_ Lucy thought since Hilda didn't want anyone else to see what she was doing.

*Fairy Hills, Lobby*

Lucy was in awe of how nice the lobby was that she didn't noticed the hearts coming out of the blue cat for his crush.

"Well Lucy, here' the lobby. It's not that much, but it's enough." Erza said.

"Wow, this lobby looks a lot nicer than my home when Natsu crashes in." Lucy said.

"He Wendy, Carla, when you're done, go to he beach in your swim clothes." Erza called to her new neighbors, who were going up the stairs with Happy taking the lead.

"Ok, see you in a bit." Wendy called.

"By the way, what are you here for Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Well… I heard that there's a dangerous creature that lives around here, so I'm trying to find it. Also, I heard it hides in dark spots and likes giant cats." Lucy lied.

"What, we should find the bug and put it to justice!" Erza yelled while having a red aura around her and her fist up in the air.

Y-Yeah, we should." Lucy said.

A second later, Erza's body shined and she was wearing a very similar cat costume Lucy was wearing, but it wasn't a dress, and it's all white with blue cheetah markings in the torso part.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh, I thought that you need help in finding the creature." Erza said with a neutral face.

"Oh, well thanks, but one cat is enough." Lucy said.

"Please, I insist." Erza said.

"Oh ok, what's the worst that could happen?" Lucy asked herself.

*Meanwhile, Wendy and Carla*

"Uh, why are you taking us somewhere else? We already dropped off our stuff at our room." Carla asked.

"I want to give you full tour of the whole dorm." Happy said.

"Thanks Happy." Wendy said.

"No problem, now in here is the shower room." Happy said.

As they walked they saw a decent shower room, but an elaborate bath tub with stone mermaids as fountains for the tub.

"Wow, it looks amazing." Wendy said.

"Yes, it does look unique." Carla said.

"Well, we have one more stop, and you two can get ready." Happy said.

As they were walking down the hallway, Carla asked Wendy the most unexpected question she has ever said: "Hey Wendy, doesn't it seem that you have a huge amount of luck on your side."

"What do you mean Carla? Wendy asked in confusion.

"Well, first Grandeeney left and you ran into Jellal the day later. Then he left you and you found Gohan the next day. When he left, you found Cait Shelter. It seems luck is always on your side, even in the harsh times." Carla explained.

"Well, you may be right, but I'm not alone anymore, in fact, we're not alone anymore. We got Fairy Tail and there's no way it will be gone." Wendy said with a smile.

"I guess so, thanks Wendy." Carla said.

"Ok, here is the library, where you can read any book you like." Happy said as they walked in a big library that would probably fit perfectly in the guild hall.

"Wow, Gohan would love this." Wendy said.

"Why would you say that?" Carla asked.

"When we were together back then, he told me on how his mom forces him to red, but he started picking it up as a habit." Wendy explained.

"So just like Gray and his stripping habits. It does seem like a good habit, but it gets boring over time wouldn't you agree?" Carla said.

"Yeah, but it isn't to Gohan since his mom wants him to study all the time." Wendy said.

"Seems like a strict mom if you ask me." Carla uttered.

"Alright, now that the tour's over, you two should get ready for the beach party." Happy said.

"Wow, we should get going then Carla." Wendy said.

"Ok, we'll go since you want to see your _precious Gohan_ then." Carla said with a sly smirk.

"I-It's not like that, we're friends ok." Wendy said, blushing on what Carla had in mind.

"Please, if you two were friends, why did you talk about him a lot during our time in Cait Shelter then." Carla said with the same smirk.

"S-Shut up." Wendy squealed.

"I'm just joking Wendy." Carla said, and they headed back to their rooms.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Oh my that cat sure knows how to make her soft." Whis chuckled while watching the girl in his gem.

*Meanwhile, with Lucy and Erza*

"Wow Levy, your room is like a mini library." Lucy said.

"If you're that impressed, you should see the library at our basement." Levy, the bookworm of the guild and solid script mage, said.

"So Erza, this is where you get your books?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, only the ones Levy doesn't need anymore." Erza said while checking every book for the creature.

"By the way Lucy, Erza mostly picks books that have some perverted stuff in it." Levy whispered in a mischievous smile.

"Shocking." Lucy said while blushing.

Unfortunately for Levy, Erza overheard the conversation and slammed Levy's head at a wall, making her bleed quite a lot on the impact.

"Well, lets get going then. I'm sure the bug likes skinny girls" Erza said with an irritated, but embarrassed look.

"Levy, can you here me." Lucy called to her friend, but was dragged into the next room before she got a response.

"Oh hey Lucy and Erza, what's with the cat suit?" Bisca ,the gun mage, asked in her room/zoo.

"Forget about that question, how much animals do you have here." Lucy asked in utter shock.

"Don't worry, they're qualified to be here." Erza said.

"THESE GUYS DON'T QUALIFY TO BE HERE AT ALL!" Lucy shouted as she was plummeted by lions and tigers.

"Hey Bisca, have you seen a creature around here?" Erza asked.

"Can you give me a description? I might've fed it to my pets." Bisca said.

"Lucy, can you describe the atrocious creature's appearance?" Erza asked as she dragged Lucy away from the lions, which were trying to bit off the tail of Lucy's dress.

"Let's see…. It's the same size as Happy, looks similar to Happy, and can float." Lucy imagined at the top of her head.

"Sorry, I never heard of it. I must be dangerous if you're looking for it." Bisca replied.

"It is. It can melt your skin if it bites you." Erza said.

" _Where did she get that from?"_ Lucy thought with a scared thought of a bug with that ability.

"Well, see you at the party Alzack. Come on Lucy." Erza said as she dragged Lucy out of the pile of animals.

"Hey Erza, can I ask you something?" Lucy asked when she got up in the hallway.

"What is it?" Erza said.

"Well… what made you not demand to ask Gohan where he was since you're the type that wants answers out of everyone." Lucy said.

"Well you see, the look he had when Natsu asked him that question reminded me a lot like when I was betrayed by Jellal." Erza said.

"What do you mean like that?" Lucy asked as they walked down the hallway.

"When I joined Fairy Tail, I was completely alone and avoided talking to anyone because of what happened in that dreadful tower. Gohan looked like he went through something terrible, so it would be rude of me to ask him that question right away. I also don't want him to ignore everyone like I did back then. Also, he looked like he went through hell" Erza said with a sad face.

"But he's not too scarred that he avoids everyone. He seemed happy when he joined our guild. Not to mention he challenged Natsu like he was excited about it, even though it doesn't explained how he got so strong in the first place, and you're right on the last part since his tattered clothes tells how bad the situation was." Lucy said.

"I know. I knew how he felt, so I figured he needed to cope with whatever he faced. After that, then we'll ask him where did he go the past six years." Erza said.

"There is one thing strange about him, and it's the fact that he doesn't have any magic presence on him." Erza said.

"Well everyone in the guild, except for Wendy maybe, knows about that. Not only did Natsu pointed that out when he wanted to fight him, but that was one of the things the guild talked about yesterday." Lucy said.

"Y-You're right, how could I forget about that. Please hit me." Erza said.

"You know, Gohan's right. You don't need punishment for forgetting small things like that." Lucy said.

"R-Right, I should get rid of that habit…. Oh, here we are." Erza said.

The two girls walked into a room that looked like a hideout for a sadistic serial killer with its torture tools and booby traps.

"Oh hey Lucy. I didn't know you were here. Are you here to cause mischief?" Laki, the wooden mage, said with a sadistic smile.

"No, I'm just here to look ar-OUCH!" Lucy said, but ended up hitting her knee at a wooden weapon hanging from the table.

"Oh sorry about that. Is it bleeding?" Laki said with her creepy glare.

"I'm fine." Lucy said.

After a few attempts of Laki trying to do "something" to Lucy, Lucy was able to convince Erza to take her out of the room.

"Oh man, how do you girls deal with her?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean, she's not that bad." Erza said.

" _Maybe for you, she's fine."_ Lucy thought since Erza scares everyone.

"Well, here's Juvia's room." Erza said.

When they walked in, the only things they can see in the room, other than Juvia, is the color blue, ice shards that are glowing somehow, and Gray souvenirs.

" _How is it that Gray doesn't see her as creepy. I guess he'll find out if he comes here."_ Lucy thought.

"What does Erza and love rival want in Juvia's room." Juvia asked. 

"Lucy wants to inspect the room for a dangerous animal tha-" Erza said, but stopped due to Lucy screaming "IT DOESN'T MELT YOUR SKIN OK, IT SHAPESHIFTS INTO ANYTHING." Lucy said out of irritation.

"You said it does remember?" Erza said

"I only said it was dangerous." Lucy said.

"Anyways do you two want to have some tea." Juvia proposed.

"Yes please, what kind is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's the Juvia's love tea." Juvia responded while pouring tea.

""Wow, I can't wait to try it." Lucy said, but soon regretted that decision when there was something spicy in it.

"IT'S HOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!" Lucy screeched.

"Sorry, Juvia must've mixed the hot sauce with the herbs." Juvia said in a fake-worried voice that Lucy saw through.

"HOW CAN YOU MIX THOSE TWO WITHOUT NOTICING!?" Lucy yelled as she started to lick at the ice shard she had, but then realized it was a lamp in a form of an ice. She then ran to the sink to cool her tongue off, but it took 10 minutes straight for it to calm down.

"Hey Lucy, I checked the room, no dark spots." Erza said.

"Do you two want any of my love muffins?" Juvia asked.

"NO WAY!" Lucy yelled as she ran out the door with Erza before her friend could protest.

"Well that was rude Lucy." Erza said.

"She tried to boil my insides alive if I drank the whole thing. Don't tell me you don't know that she's doing this to get Gray." Lucy said.

"Ok ok, I won't argue." Erza said while raising both hands up as if she surrendered.

"So how many more stops?" Lucy asked.

"Two more, including the one right here." Erza said as they found their next room to investigate.

Lucy had one thing in mind when she walked into one of the Raishinjuu's member's room: if she really is into sculptures, or she's deranged as hell for having her petrified prisoners in hr room.

"Oh hello, are you two here two be amazed at my collection of art?" Evergreen asked as she whipped out a fan and waved it at her.

"Lucy's here for an inspection cause of a deadly bug on the loose." Erza said.

" _At least she didn't tell her the melting skin story."_ Lucy thought as she looked around for any dark spots for the treasure.

"Well if there was any rodent at all, it would've become part of my collection of statues." Evergreen said.

" _Oh my god, I was right. She is deranged as hell."_ Lucy thought as her body started to shiver.

After a few minutes of searching, there was no treasure to be found. So Erza and Lucy took off to inspect the last occupied room in the dorm. When Lucy walked in Erza's room, it looks a lot more like an armory instead of an actual room. Most of the big room was filled with mannequins holding different types of armor and in the wall held many unique swords, axes, spears, you name it.

"Holy crap, how much armor do you have?" Lucy asked in shock.

"A lot, my pocket dimension has a limit, so I had to buy 4 more rooms to fit them all in." Erza said.

"But that means you have to spend… HALF A MILLION JEWELS EVERY MONTH!" Lucy said in astonishment.

"It's not that big of deal, the only pain is that I have to change normally." Erza said.

"I'm talking about the rent… by the way, where did you get that dress?" Lucy asked when she saw a pink dress with a ducks head coming from under the skirt.

"Natsu gave it to me a while back, but I don't wear it anymore. Do you want it?" Erza said.

"No thank you. Wait, why are you changing here?" Lucy asked when she saw Erza changing clothes normally out in the open.

"I'm trying out a new armor. Requip!" Erza said, and her body shined again. She was then wearing a giant armor that looks like it was built for giants.

Whoa, what happened to the floor?" Lucy said when the armor looked like it was going down in a quicksand.

"This armor is powerful, but it's heavy. That's why it's sinking." Erza said. Her armor shined a second later and it revealed Erza in a red bikini.

"Hey Lucy, do you want to join the party? All the girls here are gonna be there." Erza said.

"Thanks, but I didn't bring my swimsuit. Also, I need to find the animal." Lucy said in order to search by herself.

"Alright, make sure you send that creature into oblivion!" Erza said with the red aura around her again.

"Y-Yeah, I'll do that." Lucy said with a sweat drop.

Erza then headed to the beach for the party while Lucy started to search every room in the dorm for any dark spots she can find.

*half an hour later, at the beach*

"Wow, the beach sure is amazing right Carla." Wendy said to her companion.

"Yes it sure is. I never knew this place has its own beach in the first place." Carla said as she was relaxing under an umbrella.

The girls are doing different activities, form sun bathing, playing volleyball, to swimming, but a certain water mage got bored easily of the water since that's what she's made of.

"Here you go Carla." Happy said as he came next to his soul mate wearing a butler's uniform and a fancy drink on a plate.

"That's really kind of you." Carla said as she took the drink.

"It's what I do… OK EVERYONE, WE'RE ABOUT TO DO YOU KNOW WHAT!" Happy said. As soon as the girls heard it, they gathered in a small bleachers and a giant projector screen appeared next to them.

"Ok, now we'll start playing Fairy Hill's specialty, Fooling around with Love." Happy said as he stands on a small step ladder.

"I pick Gray-sama, no one else." Juvia said.

"We haven't started yet, so you're disqualified." Happy said. Juvia went in tears because she wanted to express her feelings, but it'll have to wait another time.

"Hey Wendy, you should join us." Erza called for the blue haired girl.

"It's alright, I'll pass." Wendy said.

"C'mon Wendy, they need one person, and you're the only one available. The blue cat would just be more focused on me if I played." Carla said.

"Ok I'll join the game." Wendy said, but what she didn't notice was the smirk Carla had.

"So for today's topic is "who do you not mind being your boyfriend" , now let's get started." Happy said, and the girls were waiting patiently for Happy to pick on someone.

"So Levy, who do you like: Jet or Droy, cause there may be a rumor of a love triangle in your group." Happy said to the bookworm.

"No way, relations like that with a team member is forbidden in Shadow Gear." Levy said.

"Wow, a love triangle, nothing top that." Evergreen said.

"Nothing except for young love." Carla said, wit her smirk widening.

"What do you mean Carla?" Happy asked. Carla then flew next to Happy, and whispered something in is ear, which widened Happy's eyes a bit, but he had the same smirk his soon-to-be date has.

"So Wendy, I heard from Carla that you have a crush on Gohan. Is it true." Happy said, which made the dragon slayer's face turn red.

"Carla!" Wendy yelled to her friend.

"C'mon, answer the question." Carla said with a smile.

"W-W-W-Well, uhhhhhh." Wendy stuttered as her face was releasing steam.

"Wow Wendy, that's so cute for you to fall in love." Evergreen said.

"Juvia thinks so too." Juvia said behind the bleachers.

"I-I can't believe it, does Gohan know you like him." Erza asked while shocked of the secret.

"N-No, I haven't told him. But I don't know if he likes me." Wendy said.

"C'mon, don't be like that. If he does reject you, I'll make sure he likes you with my "special" skills." Laki said with her smile.

"I don't need that. Besides, I have seen him for a day since he came back. It's not like he'll like me right off the bat." Wendy said.

"If you had the same feelings for him when he came back, he should too, otherwise he wouldn't be happy around here if you weren't with him." Bisca said.

"Alright, I suggest we wait for a month and then she'll ask him out." Levy said.

"But aren't I too young for dating?" Wendy asked.

"Well do you want Gohan to go out with someone else?" Evergreen asked.

"N-N-No." Wendy uttered.

"Then we'll wait for a month then you'll ask him out since he doesn't know yet." Erza said.

"Alright, we're out of time, so you girls can continue what you were doing." Happy said, and every girl went to play in different parts of the beach.

"Why did you do that Carla?" Wendy asked her friend.

"Oh come on, if those girls didn't know, then I would've had a hard time helping you with your issue." Carla said.

"Hmph, you're really mean." Wendy said while looking away.

"I'm trying to help. After all, that's what friends are for right?" Carla said.

*exhales* "I guess your right." Wendy said.

*Fairy Tail Guild*

"So guys, do you think this is the best pool you've been in?" Natsu asked as he used his fire to turn the pool into a large hot tub.

"Aww man it feels great. There should be more pools like this." Warrod said.

"You idiot, a pool is supposed to be cold like this." Gray said, not knowing he froze his side of the pool.

"Crap, it's cold!" Max said while incased in ice.

"You dumbass, now we can't swim in this side. Natsu, make your fire hot enough to melt the ice." Freed said.

"I don't care either way, it still feels cool." Bickslow said.

"Alright, just give me a sec." Natsu said, and his fire became so hot that the pool water is evaporating.

"You idiot, heat it over there." Nab said.

"It's too late, the water's gone." Macao said.

"Hey, where's Gohan?" Gray wondered, not knowing that he lost his boxers before he went in the pool.

"Mirajane wanted to talk to him, and you're a man to go out naked." Elfman said.

"More like a retard if you ask me." Gajeel said as he watched Gray ran off to find his boxers.

*with Gohan*

"So Gohan, how are you liking the guild so far?" Mirajane asked kindly.

"It's great, and the food here's amazing." Gohan responded while eating his plate.

"Do you know where you're gonna stay?" Mira asked.

" I kind of have an idea on where to stay, but I'm not 100% sure where exactly." Gohan said when he finished his plate.

"Great. So I heard Wendy has invited you over to her place tonight." Mira said.

'Yeah. I actually was gonna ask you if that's alright cause any trouble." Gohan said.

"It's alright if you go since you're not a teenager yet, but you can't spend the night unless Wendy AND Carla allows it." Mirajane said.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up Mirajane." Gohan said.

"Anytime Gohan." Mira said while patting on Gohan's shoulders for good luck, but was distracted by how tough his arm was.

'Whoa, you're really buff for a…. how old are you?" Mira asked as she slightly squeezed Gohan's arm as she spoke.

"I'm 11 years old." Gohan said.

" _Man, imagine how buff he'll be when he's an adult. Wendy, you are one lucky girl."_ Mira thought. After she was done, they both saw the steam from the water evaporating from the pool.

"I should go, later Mira." Gohan said as he walked towards the pool

"Have fun." The white haired barmaid said.

"Hey guys, what's this?" Natsu said as he saw a small hole in the ground.

"It looks like there's a secret room down there." Gajeel said as he examined the hole closely.

"Cool, lets get down there." Bickslow said.

"The question is HOW do we get down there. We can't wreck the pool without facing Mira's wrath." Gajeel said.

"Hey guys, I found a hatch." Gohan said.

"Great job Gohan, now we can get in without any trouble." Natsu said as he walked in the hatch along with every guy in the vicinity.

"So yeah, I wasn't able to find the treasure." Lucy said to Hilda when she finished her inspection around the dorm.

"Man you are so unreliable." Hilda said.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Lucy asked.

"No way, that's the whole point of the job." Hilda said as she stuck her tongue at Lucy.

"You jerk, and that's disgusting." Lucy said. Suddenly, she remembered the one place she forgot to check in the dorm.

"That's it, the attic." Lucy said.

"The attic? Now that you mention it, that does seem like the place where my treasure is" Hilda said.

"Come on, lets go check it out together." Lucy said.

"Aww, my back." Hilda moaned as an excuse to not go upstairs.

"Fine, I'll go." Lucy said, and she ran off with no time to spare.

"Good luck!" Hilda yelled.

When Lucy ran up the stairs, she didn't noticed the steam through the window that's coming from Natsu evaporating the pool water. When she got to the attic, she realized she has to crawl in order to fit in the room.

"There's a door, this must be it." Lucy said. When she opened the door, she saw a bright light in the middle of the dim room.

"Yes, I found it." Lucy said. When she got close, she realized it was a light. When she took a closer look, she was greeted with all the girls, except for Wend and Carla, naked in the shower room, but the steam and bubbles were able to cover their womanhood.

"Man that was fun, too bad Lucy couldn't come with us." Levy said while scrubbing her hair.

"I asked her if she could join, but she was too busy hunting down the deadly animal." Erza said.

"Hey Juvia, are you alright?" Bisca asked.

"Juvia feels embarrassed to be here." Juvia said.

"Don't worry. There's no guys around here , so who's gonna look?" Laki said.

" _T-This seems like a treasure to some guys, or it's a prank. Either way, it's the WORST!"_ Lucy yelled in her mind.

*Fairy Tail Guild*

"Wow, this place looks cool." Gohan said as he walked into the peep room.

"Kid, you do know that the reason why this room's built is to spy on girls in bikinis right." Gajeel said, which confused Gohan.

" _Man, I wonder why people like master Roshi likes half-naked girls?"_ Gohan thought.

"Hey Natsu, what do you see?" Gajeel said to Natsu, who was playing with the submarine telescope he found.

"I see Gramps refilling the pool, nothing else." Natsu responded.

"This seems boring, can we get out?" Gray said.

"Actually, this seems kinda fun right?" Macao said as his nose started to bleed by itself.

"Yeah, I think so to." Alzack said while his nose started to bleed as well.

"Hey, Gramps jumped into the pool." Natsu said ten minutes later.

"Great, what's else, he somersaults in as well?" Gajeel said rhetorically.

"U-u-u-u-u-u-u-uhhh." Natsu stuttered as he saw something horrific in the telescope.

"What is it?" Gohan asked, but his answer came in the form of Natsu screaming his head off while shooting out fire out of his mouth and covering his eyes as if someone used a solar flare on him.

"MY EYES!" Natsu screeched.

"Natsu, calm down, what did you see?" Nab said.

"Something I shouldn't have seen!" Natsu yelled.

"Out of the way, let me see." Gray said as he shoved Natsu out of the way to see the so-called "atrocity" Natsu saw, and he saw Gramps swimming around the pool butt-naked in the water.

"MY EYES!" Gray screeched as he spit out ice in the same exact fashion Natsu is.

"Stop over reacting and tell us." Gajeel said as he looked in the scope. He saw Makarov covering his manhood with complete embarrassment written all over his face.

"M-My eyes." Gajeel uttered as his eyes closed like garage doors.

"Master, look what you've done. I'll get really mad for this." Mira said t the naked master of Fairy Tail.

"I'm sowwy." Makarov said.

"Hey Natsu, didn't you want the rematch with me?" Gohan said to Natsu's in an attempt to wake him up.

"YES, I'M FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled as he got up and completely forgotten the recent atrocity he saw.

"Wait, you want to fight him again? He kicked your ass, he can do I again." Wakaba said.

"But I haven't gone all out on him." Natsu said.

"It's alright, I agreed to his request." Gohan said.

"Uhh ok. Well, we should do this in the front then." Macao said.

*Fairy Tail entrance, an hour later*

Gohan and Natsu stood across from each other while waiting for the signal to start fighting. Gray and Gajeel were the first to get front row seats so they can see Natsu loose to the same person twice.

" _Alright, this time, I should hold nothing back since I let my guard down last time."_ Natsu thought.

" _I should suppress my power a lot so it would be an even fight. I'll let him barely win so that people wouldn't be bombarding me with questions about my powers. Hopefully this plan should work. I should also not use any ki attacks since it's rare to shoot energy beams out of your hand in this world."_ Gohan thought.

"Alright, the winner will be the last one standing. Now…. BEGIN!" Mirajane said.

Natsu ran straight toward Gohan in the same way he did last fight, and some of the guys were disappointed that he'll fall for the same trick. Gohan then suppressed his powers to Master Roshi's level in order to have a balanced fight.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** "Natsu yelled while sending a fiery right hook to Gohan.

Gohan blocked the attack and was thrown a bit towards the street due to the punch.

" _Ok, this amount of power is sufficient enough."_ Gohan thought.

"Wow, Natsu was able to push him back this time." Gray said in amazement.

"That's Natsu for you." Happy said.

"Where did you go all day." Gajeel said.

"Fairy Hills." Happy responded.

"You're a man Happy." Elfman said.

"Everyone be quiet. The fight's still going on.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "Natsu yelled as a large wave of fire erupted from his mouth and flew straight to Gohan.

Gohan stood still until the fire came in close. He then caught the fire with his bare hands and struggled to extinguish the flames in his current strength.

"I'm not done yet. **Fire Dragon's Talons!** " Natsu yelled as he sent a fiery kick to Gohan's waist, sending him to a pile of barrels, but it caused the roar to continue its path until it extinguished.

"Wow, Natsu might win this one." Alzack said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Macao said.

Gohan got out of the rubble and stared at Natsu while wincing at the burn marks on his hands. _"Ok, the plan is working so far, please make this fight force people to not ask me questions about my powers. I don't want to scare anyone that I'm part alien."_ Gohan thought. He then ran really fast to Natsu's back and sends a punch to his back, but he ran slow enough for Natsu to see it coming from a mile away.

"You're too slow." Natsu said as he blocked the punch with a flaming arm. He then proceeded to punch Gohan in the face with his free hand, but it was blocked by Gohan's free hand. Gohan then kicked Natsu in the abdomen, making him spit out some saliva in the process. Gohan then followed up with another kick to his opponent's face, making him fly across the battleground in the process.

"Damn, can't get carried away like that." Natsu said to himself while rubbing the rest of the spit out of his lips with his arm.

Gohan waited until Natsu flew towards him with his entire body covered in flames yelling " **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** ". Gohan barely dodged it, but was greeted with Natsu yelling " **Fire Dragon's Roar**!", which covered the street and destroyed some property that was outside. Gohan jumped out of the rubble with some burn marks on his body and landed on the roof of a nearby building. Natsu jumped towards his location, but ended up getting a flurry of punches and kicks all over his body. Gohan then stopped and gave him one hard kick to the ground, creating a small crater from where Natsu crashed. Natsu got up from the small rubble and dusted off his waistcoat while Gohan landed a few meters away from him.

"Not bad Gohan, who taught you how to fight?" Natsu asked as he was done cleaning.

"My dad. You?" Gohan responded.

"Same here." Natsu replied while getting back to his stance.

"This fight's getting more entertaining by the minute." Gajeel said.

"Man, I wish I can join the fight so I can beat fireball over there." Gray whispered to the sand wizard.

"You really don't repeat the same insult huh?" Max said with a sweat drop.

"I'm trying to throw out as much as I can until I run out of ideas." Gray said.

" _How can he memorize the insults, but not remember to keep his clothes on?"_ Max thought.

"Wow, I didn't think Natsu would handle this very well." Mira said while watching the two brawlers stare at each other.

"I HEARD THAT MIRA!" Natsu yelled while turning at the person he was talking to.

"Happy? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!" Natsu yelled at his companion.

"I went to Fairy Hills." Happy replied.

"AND YOU LEFT ME WITH THESE ASSHOLES TO DO THE HARD WORK!?" Natsu yelled at his friend yet again.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" The male Fairy Tail members said.

"YOU HEARD ME, I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOU ON!" Natsu yelled at the men. The next moment, the entire street was filled with smokes from the punches and unconscious bodies all over the ground.

"Uhh, should I stop them so I can continue our fight?" Gohan asked Mira.

"Oh don't worry, it's almost sunset, so they'll fight until they're all asleep. You can go on, well continue the fight tomorrow." Mira said.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked while dodging a body that's thrown towards him.

"I'm positive." Mirajane said.

"Well… alright then, see you tomorrow." Gohan said.

"See ya." Mira waved towards the boy.

*Meanwhile, with Lucy*

"That old lady, she's gonna pay for this." Lucy said, but she looked up and saw a map of Fairy Hills taped on the ceiling mere inches from her face.

" _Wait, the light, it's pointing at the tree. That's must be where it is."_ Lucy thought. She then crawled out of the small room and ran out to where the map pointed. She got to the tree and climbed in until she saw a hole in the tree. She reached in and pulled out a jeweled box holding real jewelry.

"I found it. Hilda! Hilda! Hilda!" Lucy called out to the old lady.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Erza said as she walked towards the blonde girl.

"Erza, do you know where Hilda is? I'm trying to give her something." Lucy said, but she saw a shocked look on Erza's look.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, Hilda died six years ago." Erza said, which shocked Lucy to the core.

"What are you talking about, she was here." Lucy said.

"What's in the box." Erza said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, it's jewelry. Why do you ask." Lucy wondered, but received another shocked face by Erza.

"B-But it can't be." Erza said while covering her face to hide her tears from her friend.

"Erza, what's going on." Lucy asked.

When Erza stopped crying, she explained the story to Lucy on how Hilda cared about the girls here, regardless of her temper. She then explained in details on when Hilda said she'll get a cat princess to give her real jewelry, but she then died of an accident the day after.

"So you've been watching over us this whole time haven't you." Erza said as she let a few tears fall into the jewelry. She then pulled out a bracelet and handed it to Lucy.

"W-Wait, you and the girls should keep it." Lucy said.

"No way. Don't you see Lucy, you're the cat princess she said that will give us the jewelry." Erza said, and as if on que, the request that Lucy had in her pocket vanished into thin air.

"Whoa, where is it?' Lucy asked.

"It seems that it was a message sent from heaven." Erza said. When she looked back at Lucy, she saw her friend's cat costume vanishing as well.

"Lucy, you're naked." Erza said.

"Wha-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!" Lucy squealed as she covered her chest.

"It seems the clothes are from heaven as well." Erza said as she used her requip magic to summon some ordinary clothes for Lucy to wear. After the shocking incident, Gohan walked up to the two girls.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Gohan said.

"Gohan, nothing much, what are you doing here. And what happened to your body?" Erza asked.

'I'm here to visit Wendy for a bit. And I had a rematch with Natsu, and I wanted to fight him if you thought otherwise." Gohan said.

"Oh, I see. Hold on." Erza said as she dug in the box to find a certain jewelry for Gohan to have.

"Here, you can give it to Wendy." Erza said as she handed the boy a gold necklace with small sapphires around the front.

"Thanks Erza. So Lucy how was your job?" Gohan asked as he took the jewelry from Erza's hand.

"Very…. Eventful." Lucy said while still embarrassed of the recent incident.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Gohan said as he walked in the dorm.

"Goodnight. Hey Erza, why did you give him the jewelry?" Lucy said. She then got the whole story of what happened to the party, with Wendy's crush on Gohan to the girls trying to help her out.

"Wow, I guess they can make a cute couple." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but we're waiting for a month until she asks him out." Era said.

'Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Lucy asked.

"We don't know if Gohan likes her back, so it's to just be safe." Erza said.

" _I guess that can work."_ Lucy thought.

*Fairy Hills Hallway*

" _Wendy should be around here somewhere."_ Gohan thought.

When he closed in on Wendy's energy, he found a door at the end of the hallway. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Who is it.' Wendy asked from the other side.

"It's me Wendy." Gohan said. He then heard a yelp from Wendy and a sound of her tripping over something.

"H-Hold on, I'll be there in a minute." Wendy said. She then unlocked her door and opened to see her burned friend waiting at the door.

"Oh my god Gohan, what happened?" Wendy asked as she pulled Gohan in the room to see his injuries closely.

"I had a rematch with Natsu, and he was a pretty good challenger." Gohan said.

"Well that's true with Natsu, but you're worrying me right now. What happened if you got really hurt." Wendy said as she started healing her crush.

"It's not that big of a deal." Gohan said with a smile.

"It is to me." Wendy said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for worrying you." Gohan said.

"It's alright, but don't do it again unless it was important." Wendy said as she was done healing her will-be boyfriend's scorch marks.

"I promise, but I can't promise that Natsu will stop challenging me again.' Gohan said.

"What do you mean?" Wendy said.

The two would-be lovebirds spent an hour talking about their Gohan then explained the whole story on what happened to the pool all the way to the fight while both of them were sitting on Wendy's bed and Carla sleeping on the next bed. Wendy then told Gohan what happened to the party, but left out the part with the girls finding out she had a little crush on him.

"Wow, I wish I could've gone." Gohan said.

"Well, it wasn't as eventful as your side." Wendy said.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to give this to you." Gohan said. He then pulled out the necklace Erza gave him. Wendy was surprised and happy on what he handed to her.

"Wow, it looks pretty. Thank you Gohan." Wendy said as she put the necklace on.

"You're welcome, so how does it look?" Gohan asked.

"It looks great." Wendy said as she went to a full-length mirror to see how the necklace looked on her. When she was done looking at her reflection, she gave Gohan a quick hug that lasted 10 seconds.

"Well, how's your room doing?" Gohan asked.

"It's doing good, but I think it'll go well if we get some stuff for decorations." Wendy said.

"Awesome. Wait we?" Gohan said.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask if you want to come with me to get some stuff for the room." Wendy responded.

"Where are we going to get the money?" Gohan asked.

"I didn't stay in Cait Shelter without doing a couple of jobs for the guild." Wendy said.

"Oh yeah, the problem is that I don't have any money. My mom doesn't let me have any for myself." Gohan said.

"It's alright, I just want you to be there with me." Wendy said, struggling to hide her blush.

"Ok, then I'll come." Gohan said.

"Great. Then where do we meet?" Wendy asked.

'We'll meet up in the guild." Gohan said. He then walked towards the door to call it a day.

'Well, goodnight Wendy." Gohan said.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow." Wendy said. She then took off her necklace and put in on a noticeable spot in the table next to her bed. She then got to bed and fell asleep in a few minutes with a smile on her face.

*Gohan*

The half-saiyan walked out of the dorm and made enough distance so that no one can see him. He then flew to the sky and headed for the nearby forest. He landed to an open area and pulled out the capsule he found yesterday. He then opened the capsule and walked into the gravity chamber that materialized in front of him.

" _I have roughly an hour before I can fall asleep."_ Gohan thought. He then raised the gravity to 175 and trained by firing some energy blasts and dodging them, doing lots of push ups, and attempted to learn the kaioken technique as a substitute transformation so he wouldn't have to go Super Saiyan. When he was done, he was able to master the first level, and was exhausted due to the fatigue the kaioken gave him.

He then walked out of the chamber and capsulated the room. He floated in the air to find a durable, but comfortable branch to sleep on. When he found the one he was looking for, he dozed of a few minutes later.

"Oh man, tomorrow will be very cute." Whis said as he watched the half-saiyan fall asleep.

 **Alright, so the first OVA is done, now the next chapter will be OVA number 2. I hope you guys enjoyed this really long chapter. So I'll try to add some explanations for certain things on some of the chapters. This will have couple, and if some of you have noticed, I got this idea from another fanfiction writer.**

 **Explanations** **:**

 **Natsu vs. Gohan** : I was originally going to give have the fight last longer, but I was running low on ideas for the fight. So I decided to have a funny part in the end.

 **The Creature** : If you guys know what the creature is, give yourself a pat on the back for knowing who it is, but don't post it as a review if you know.

 **Ok, post a review if you guys thought this chapter was awesome. There's probably a good chance the future OVA's will not have some original stuff in it since I have a limit to my imagination. The same will probably go to Whis since I may have a few chapters without him. Also, ONE MORE THING: If I'm not updating once every few weeks, it's either because I'm too busy studying, or I'm grounded from the laptop. Just to give you guys a heads up so you won't ask me why I'm not updating. Until then, See you all next chapter.**


	4. Fairy Academy

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the 2** **nd** **OVA. So far, this one was kind of tough for me, but I finally made it. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Now, lets answer some reviews.**

 **ChosenOne358: Thank you, I'm glad that the last chapter was entertaining for you. Hopefully this one will be the same.**

 **PheonixFire3000: I'll probably do that some time later in the story.**

 **JensenDaniels32: Dude, I'm sorry, but I don't want to only focus on Gohan and Wendy. I like to include everyone else.**

 **SharinganLogiax777: Thank you very much. Those jokes will come later in the story.**

 **Mercwiththemouth: You'll find out after the Tenrou arc.**

 **Guest: Can you be a bit more specific because I have no idea what you mean by saying you want them strong.**

 **GreatSaiyaman54: I'm keeping Happy and Carla together, so sorry. I also told you that I'd do the 4** **th** **OVA idea, so don't worry.**

 **KuramaFTW and Guest (2): He'll stop hiding his powers when the story progresses, so he won't be like that forever.**

 **Also, a lot of you wanted me to have Gohan reveal his past this chapter. Just to let you all know, he will reveal his past RIGHT after the time skip, so don't worry. Another thing, a couple of you wanted ssj4 Gohan to come in for some reason. I'm not doing that for one reason: Gohan isn't a pureblood saiyan, so it won't work. They even explained it GT when Bulma was building the blutz wave. Now that's out of the way, lets get started.**

*DBGT Japanese opening*

Bulma was flying back to her home, infuriated that Vegeta didn't want to help find Gohan, even though he, himself asked when the device will be built. When she arrived at the Capsule Corp., she capsulated the ship, and headed to her dad's lab.

" _Man, how in the world does Chichi deals with a saiyan as a husband?"_ Bulma thought with a sigh. "Hey dad, are you here." Bulma called as she walked in her lab.

"Oh, Bulma honey. What brings you here dear? Is Cell really gone?" Dr. Brief asked.

"He's gone for good, but Gohan mysteriously disappeared without a trace. So I asked the dragon to make me a blueprint so I can get him back. I need your help since it's really complex." Bulma said as she handed her dad the plans Shenron created.

"Hmm, this is really complex. The hardest part is the materials since most of these are hard to find." Dr. Brief said as he looked up from the plans.

"That I got under control. Piccolo and the others are getting the materials as we speak. So can you help me dad." Bulma asked.

"Well I can't say no to my only daughter. Also, Chichi would kill me if I didn't help in bringing Gohan back.

"Awesome dad. So far, we got this thing from Dr. Gero's lab since it has one of the materials we need." Bulma said as she pulled out the bomb.

"Well that's great. By the way Bulma, a friend of yours came over. She's in the other room." Dr. Brief said.

"Wait, what friend are you talking about." Bulma asked.

"Go and have a look for yourself." Dr. Brief said.

Bulma went to the room where her dad was pointing. When she walked in, she saw Android 18 sitting in one of the couches in the living room while reading some magazines.

"W-Wait, what are you doing here." Bulma asked in shock.

"Relax, I'm not here to kill you or anything. I' here to help." 18 said as she tossed the magazine to the center of the table.

"W-Wait, what are you talking about?" Bulma asked, completely confused of the situation.

"I'm saying I want to get even with Goku's son since he's the reason I'm not in Cell's body anymore." 18 said.

"And how do I know if you're not lying." Bulma asked while cautiously watching the android.

"Cause I have nothing else to do since Goku's dead and 16 and 17 is gone. If you tried to threaten me with Vegeta, don't bother, cause I know he doesn't care about his family that much." 18 said.

"Hey, you take that back." Bulma said while getting a bit infuriated since she thinks Vegeta's that cruel.

"Well it's the truth. Also, your dad has some serious issues with these in his room." 18 said, pulling out some playboy magazines under the couch.

"Wait, how did you get that?" Bulma asked.

"He left his room opened, and I was bored, so I took all of them so he won't get distracted by these." 18 said with a neutral face.

"And how is it that you're not shocked by this?" Bulma asked.

"Cause I met guys who were like that before Gero found me and my brother." 18 said.

"Oh hey dear, how's things going along with your friend?" Mrs. Brief said as she walked in with two glasses of lemonade.

"It's going great mom, now can you leave." Bulma said, not wanting to get embarrassed by her mom.

"Why I'm sorry dear, I hope everything goes well." Mrs. Brief said as she walked out.

"Hey Bulma, did you go into my room. I'm missing some science magazines that I need." Dr. Brief said as he looked round the room for the playboy magazines.

"Are they more interesting than the plans I sent you?" Bulma said, getting frustrated on her dad's interested in the playboys he owns.

"Oh yes, very interesting. In fact, I found something that may help me in the project." Dr. Brief said.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE LOOKING FOR THEM!" Bulma yelled as she chucked the lemonade glass at her dad's head, shattering on impact.

"Oww, what was that for?" Dr. Brief asked while rubbing his head from the bruise and lemonade on his scalp.

"JUST SHUT UP AND HELP US FIND GOHAN, OR I'LL TELL CHICHI ABOUT THIS!" Bulma yelled.

"Ok ok, I'll help you." Dr. Brief said. As he got up, he muttered "Don't have to be that harsh on me for building a device."

"Well, if you have any other options dad, let's hear it." Bulma said with an irritated look. 

"Nothing nothing, now if you two will excuse me." Dr. Brief said, and he left the room.

"Well, it seems Vegeta isn't the only problem you have." 18 said.

"You have no idea what his _interests_ are." Bulma said, putting emphasis to interests.

"I wasn't talking about just him." 18 said, and a moment later, the sound of baby Trunks crying can be heard.

"It's a good thing that my mom's here. She can handle Trunks." Bulma said.

"Well, where should we start?" 18 said.

*Meanwhile, in the Gravity Chamber*

The saiyan prince is panting while lying on the ground due to the 400 times gravity he set up and the damage he endured recently from his ki blasts. He slowly got up and went super saiyan again, resuming his training.

" _Damnit, first Kakarot surpasses me, then his own son unlocks an ascended form. I have a once in a lifetime opportunity to surpass Kakarot once he comes back. I won't miss out on this opportunity."_ Vegeta thought.

The saiyan prince then fired countless ki blasts throughout the chamber, bouncing off the reflectors floating in the room. While dodging all of them, he proceeded to fire a dozen energy beams that soon bounced around the room. After 10 minutes of dodging all of the ki blasts, h attempted to fire a big bang attack to escalate the training, but one of the beams detonated on his back. Soon, all the ki attacks either hit the saiyan, or collided with each other, destroying a few reflectors in the process. Vegeta was on all four panting hard while in super saiyan.

"C'mon, I just need to be angry right, so why can't I ascend!" Vegeta yelled.

He then pounded the ground while feeling a couple of electric sparks running across his body. He ignored that and kept on training.

" _Just you wait Kakarot, I'll become an ascended super saiyan before you get here. That I promise you."_ Vegeta thought.

*Meanwhile, in King Yemma's office*

"WHAT! You want to come back to the living? You do know that you can't do that since you're dead." King Yemma said.

"Aww come on King Yemma. My friends are counting on me to help bring my son back. Is there any way for me to get back?" Goku begged.

"You can use the magical flames from Mt. Five elements to get there, but you have to wait until your birthday." King Yemma said.

"But I can't wait that long. Bulma said that she'll get done with the machine in almost 2 months." Goku said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to put my foot down for this time Goku." King Yemma said.

"Hey King Yemma, I have an offer for you." King Kai said as he walks up to the large table.

"King Kai? HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU DIE!?" King Yemma asked in outrage.

"It's a long story. Anyways, since Goku did you a favor and saved 7 billion lives from coming here, how about you do this one solid so you're even." King Kai said.

"Hmm, well I can't deny that the offer reasons things little. Alright, Goku, you're allowed to go to Earth for a whole week. After that, you're coming back." King Yemma said.

"Awesome King Yemma! So can I go back anytime I want?" Goku asked.

"Yes you can go whenever you like. It's the least I can do to repay you for saving me the trouble of extra paperwork." King Yemma said.

"That's great. King Kai, do you have any place I can go train for?" Goku asked.

"I somehow knew you were gonna say that." King Kai said.

"So do you know of a place?" Goku asked again.

"Of course, it's at the Grand Kai's planet. It's the perfect place to train. Even those that lived 10,000 years ago still trains there today." King Kai said.

"Awesome, I have more people to spar with. This can help me catch up to Gohan's strength in no time." Goku said as he started stretching.

"Have you ever heard the term, pass the torch to the next generation Goku?" King Kai asked.

"No, what's that?" Goku asked.

"Nothing, forget about it." King Kai said.

*Meanwhile, in Beerus's Planet*

"Man, it seems that saiyans don't know when to quit. I wonder if Beerus or I would scare him or excite him with his power." Whis thought. He then heard the winds blowing at him. He turned around to see a female that looks like Whis.

"Oh hey sis, it's been a while. You finished babysitting Lord Champa?" Whis asked as he looked at his twin.

"Yes, it has been a while. So what are you doing?" Whis's sister responded.

"Oh just playing match maker since all of you guys are too busy doing your own jobs." Whis said while looking at his scepter.

"Really, what planet is the couple living on?" Whis's sister asked.

"Well, I kind of brought the boy from my universe to the planet the girl lives on, which is a different universe. So yeah, that's what happened Vados." Whis said.

"As usual, you sometimes fiddle with things you shouldn't touch." Vados said.

"Well you know me sis." Whis said.

"Mind if I join in on your matchmaking? Champa's asleep, so I have nothing else to do." Vados asked.

"Why not, help yourself." Whis said. He then tapped his gem a few times, and Vados's gem on her staff glowed for a bit. When the light died, she tapped her gem, and the gem showed Gohan sleeping on a tree branch.

"Hey Whis, isn't he a saiyan?" Vados asked with interest. 

"Yes he is, but technically he's half saiyan." Whis explained.

"Interesting, and the lucky girl is?" Vados asked.

Whis tapped his gem again, and Vados's gem glowed yet again. She then sees Wendy Marvell sleeping peacefully.

"Wow, she is cute. No wonder how they'll make a cute couple." Vados said.

"Well my intuition never failed me now." Whis said.

"But what about the time a model was supposed to move next door?" Vados said with a smirk.

"That was Beerus's premonition, not me." Whis said. He then looked back to see how Gohan's doing.

*Unknown location*

Gohan wakes up to see himself in a dark void, with nothing living at sight. He gets confused at first, and then he starts looking around to find a way out.

"Hello, anyone out there." Gohan called, but got his own echo.

"Don't worry Gohan, you're not alone." A voice said. Gohan turned around to see the one being he never wanted to see again: Cell.

"What, how are you still alive." Gohan asked while both shocked and angry.

"Don't you remember what I said about my perfection? Piccolo's cells allowed me to regenerate your attack, and I'm better than ever." Cell said.

"THAT'S A LIE! I KILLED YOU WITH EVERYTHING I GOT!" Gohan yelled.

"That's the same thing you thought when your father defeated me right?" Frieza said while materializing in Cell's right.

"Wait, Trunks cut you up. There's no trace of you." Gohan said while shocked.

"Your father is weak and soft hearted. He can't take me out without you and those idiot's power." Broly said while materializing on Cell's left.

"W-What's going on." Gohan said.

"Your dad was so soft hearted that he didn't have the guts to kill us." Frieza said with an evil smirk.

"You and your father should've joined us and destroyed that rock you called home. That way, your father would've been alive." Turles said while materializing on Broly's left.

"Boy, it seems like I owe you a thanks since you did help Dr. Gero kill Goku. You saiyans always seem to make the stupidest choices." Android 13 said while materializing on Frieza's right.

Very soon, every villain he had ever fought in his life greeted Gohan. From Raditz to Hatchiyack. The machine that poisoned the earth when he fought Hatchiyack appeared behind the group of villains. It soon poisoned the atmosphere, making Gohan much weaker than before.

"You see, you can't beat us all by yourself. You even let your friends die when the saiyans arrived." Cooler said with an evil grin.

"Shut up!" Gohan yelled. He then transformed into a super saiyan, but struggled to go super saiyan 2 due to the poison. He then flew towards Frieza, but Cell intervened and sent a quick jab to his stomach, and kicked him to the crowd. He was then plummeted by everyone he fought, and was then caught by Broly, who got him in a bear hug and literally crushing the living hell out of him.

"G-G-GAAHH!" Gohan screamed.

"Hahahahahahaha! See, like I said, you can't beat us by yourself." Cooler said while folding his arms.

"F-Father." Gohan uttered before his arms can no longer move.

"I guess it's time to put you out of your misery, but don't worry, your friends will join you and your dad soon." Cell said.

"N-No." Gohan said. Cell then pointed his finger at Gohan, and a small energy beam started to form.

"Goodbye Saiyan." Cell said, and he fired his death beam at the half saiyan.

" _Father, I'm sorry."_ Gohan said as he closed his eyes and braced for the beam that would end his life.

*Magnolia forest*

"Gaaaaahhhh." Gohan yelled while waking up from his nightmare.

He then looked around to see that he was in the same forest he spent the night in. He then stretched and yawned before getting ready for the day.

" _Man, I guess that my guilt won't go anytime soon."_ Gohan thought while looking depressed.

He found a giant lake after walking for a few minutes. He dove in to find something to eat, and he ended up finding the biggest fish he's ever seen in a few minutes. He started playing around with the fish as it tries to eat him until he gave it a quick punch to the head, killing it instantly. After a few minutes of him eating up the fish, he headed straight to the guild to look for Wendy.

*Meanwhile, in Beerus's planet*

"Wow, that boy had to fight all of those beings by himself?" Vados asked.

"Well, he did get help from his father and his friends, but yeah, that's how his life is, one deadly opponent after another." Whis explained.

"Well that's sad. It seems like he doesn't get any time at all to rest." Vados said.

"Well his mom forces him to study, and he's part saiyan. They love to fight, but he's a pacifist compared to his dad." Whis said.

"Hmm… hey Whis, can I try something out in the town?" Vados said after looking at the cheerful, but sad boy.

"Uhh, sure, but what do you have in mind?" Whis asked.

"Oh you'll see." Vados said with a smile.

*Meanwhile, with Gohan*

Gohan just arrived in Magnolia. He started looking around for anything that would be fun for both him and Wendy, not knowing that TWO gods are playing matchmaker with him.

"Alright, he's almost at the spot." Vados said.

Gohan was about to pass by an alleyway when he heard a noise he never heard in his life. When he looked in the alley, he sees a portal that's giving off a weird noise. It looked like the portal lead to outer space cause he sees stars at the other side of the portal. He tried to sense if there was any shady people in the alley, but only sense a cat going through the garbage. He then walked in to get a closer look at the portal. When he was a few feet from the portal, he tossed an empty can in the portal to see what would happen. What surprised his was that the can kept floating in the void. He then stuck his hand in the portal, but his entire body got sucked in the portal, and the portal closed soon after.

When the cat was going through the trash, it didn't notice the longhaired dragonslayer trying to sneak up on it. The iron dragon slayer pounce on the cat, but the cat jumped and ran off to another corner of Magnolia.

"Damnit, why. Why am I the only dragonslayer that doesn't have a cat? I feel like I'm out of the bandwagon." Gajeel said as he was on the verge of tears for not having a furry companion for himself. He then got up and walked back to the guild with a defeated look on his face.

*Unknown location*

"Whoa, where am I." Gohan said as he was getting pulled closer and closer to the void.

After what seemed like an hour of him in the void, he sees a light in the end. He as then pulled towards the light and when he reached it, he finds himself in what looks like the front on an academy. He then looked down and he seemed to be in a school uniform, He also found a school bag and the same can he tossed to the portal.

" _Ok, what the heck just happened?"_ Gohan thought as he looked around to see a nice campus.

He then heard several voices, and then a lot of voices coming from the front. He looked to see the same people from the guild he met, only this time: they're wearing the same uniform Gohan is. What surprised Gohan a lot is that he can't sense any magic whatsoever. Not even the mages he knows aren't as strong as he remembers. Some of the strongest may as well be as strong as Hercule.

" _It looks like mom took over this world and got rid of magic."_ Gohan thought. He then imagined his own mother as the ruler of the world as she gets rid of anything that hinders students from studying or passing school.

" _That would suck if that happened. Anyways, I need to find a way back, but how…"_ Gohan thought.

*Meanwhile, on Beerus's planet*

"Wow sis, but you do know that this isn't the Wendy I shipped." Whis said.

"I know, but I sent him into a world that involves something he likes. Also, he'll be back in a day or so." Vados said.

"Yeah, even though she is Wendy, it's not the dragonslayer I know of. Besides, Gohan likes to fight, regardless of his pacifistic behavior." Whis said.

"Don't worry, I just want to see how this would play out." Vados said.

*Meanwhile, in Vados's world*

He then sensed someone he remembers well. When he got out of the bushes, he ended up colliding into Wendy. They stumbled for a bit until they regained their footing.

"Oh, hi Gohan. I didn't see you there." Wendy said.

"Hey Wendy, sorry for running into you." Gohan said.

"No it's alright. Anyways, how was your day." Wendy said.

"It's great. How was yours." Gohan asked.

"It's great, can you believe we got the same classes together?" Wendy asked.

"What, oh yeah it is crazy." Gohan said.

"Yeah, I just hope we don't get on the student council president's bad side." Wendy said.

"Wait, what's a-I mean, who's the student council president?" Gohan asked. _"Man, since fighting was al I did for my life, I don't know much about school, Not to mention Mom always home schools me."_ Gohan thought.

"Why it's Erza of course. I always wonder why Natsu and Gray fight, even though they're scared of Erza." Wendy said.

'Well, it's just how they live. Anyways, how's Carla." Gohan asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"Well, aren't you two friends?" Gohan asked.

"WHAT! That's impossible since she's the counselor. How can I be friends with a staff member? Besides, she's very strict on our school policies." Wendy said.

" _Ok, it seems like everything's reversed. Next thing I know, Happy is a teacher."_ Gohan thought.

"Well, are you coming to class or not?" Wendy asked.

"What, oh yeah, just give me a second." Gohan said.

He then headed back to find his bag on the ground, and head straight to class with Wendy. Since he didn't want everyone to worry about him, he decided to leave during lunch so he can find a way back. When he looked around, he saw a statue head of the headmaster of Fairy Tail academy. He chuckled since the moustache looked too funny to be real. He also saw a sign in front of the school that said "Fairy Academy". He and Wendy found their first class after a few minutes. When they walked in, Gohan sees some recognizable face. The weird thing he sees is Natsu making a tripwire at the front door.

"Hey Natsu, what's the tripwire for?" Gohan asked.

"Hey Gohan, it's to get Gray back for what he did to me yesterday." Natsu said as he put the finishing touches on his trap.

"What did he do?" Gohan asked.

*Flashback*

"Hey Natsu, why the hell did you bring Tabasco sauce in our swimming class?" Gray said.

"Shut up Magic Mike, I can bring my food wherever I want." Natsu said.

"Tabasco sauce doesn't count as food dumbass." Gray said as he stripped, but it's a normal thing since he has boxers for the pool.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Natsu said as he chucked the Tabasco sauce to the pool, not knowing that their coach was walking toward the pink haired boy with a giant fire hose.

"HEY YOU DUMBASS, YOU RUINED THE POOL!" Aquarius said as she fired her hose at Natsu, sending him towards the fountain in front of the school.

*Flashback ends*

"So yeah, he's gonna pay for what he's done." Natsu said.

"Ok, but it sounds like you were the reason you got in trouble." Gohan said.

"Hello everyone.' Lucy said as she walked in the classroom, but she set off Natsu's trap, and she got a bucket full of water dropped on her.

"Hey, which one of you guys did this!" Lucy yelled.

"Natsu of course, who else could've made a trap like that." Alzack said.

"Natsu, what was that for?" Lucy asked in anger.

"I can't believe it, I was saving that trap for Gray. WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULD FALL FOR THAT!?" Natsu yelled.

"I don't think what he said had any logic at all." Bisca said.

"Yeah, but when has Natsu ever did anything that made sense?" Alzack said.

"Wow, you are an idiot if you think I would fall for that trick." Gray said as he walked over to his seat. What he didn't know was that Natsu planted a backup trap on Gray's seat.

"GGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gray yelled as his ass was burned badly by a burning hot coal.

"Hot coal, that's really cruel." Alzack said.

"It's a manly trap." Elfman said.

"More like a mischievous trap if you ask me." Gohan said.

"You bastard, that burned my ass." Gray said as he recovered from his burn with a bag of ice.

"You had that coming ice king." Natsu said.

"C'mon, you wanna go." Gray said as he stripped naked in front of the class.

"Come at me bro." Natsu said.

"You idiot, Wendy's here, can't you have some decencies?" Lucy yelled when she saw Wendy buried her face in her hands while her face was letting out steam in embarrassment.

"That's enough, both of you." Erza said as she walked in with a red colored version of the school uniform.

"A-Aye." Natsu and Gray said as they hugged each other in fear.

"Man, even the delinquents are scared of the student council president." Lucy said.

"Alright everyone, get seated. The class is starting." Happy said as he walked in the room in a teacher's uniform.

" _Called it."_ Gohan thought.

Happy then tried to jump onto the table so everyone can see him, but he gave up after the 9th attempt. He them sat in a corner in defeat.

"Wow, he gave up already." Lucy said in shock.

"Here sensei, let me help you." Mira said as she picked Happy up and put him on the table.

"Thank you Mira. I wish that I have wings so that I can fly up here." Happy said.

"Don't worry sensei. Ask me anytime if you need help." Mira said before heading to her seat.

" _It seems like everyone is themselves. Just the world is different. Hopefully I can find a way back. I don't want everyone to get worried."_ Gohan thought.

"Alright everyone, get up and say aye sir." Happy said.

"AYE SIR!" The class yelled. Only Gohan and Lucy didn't say it sine they're new to the class.

A moment later, the class started. Gohan tried to take notes, but not only was he focused on finding the portal back, but Happy was mostly talking about fish instead of school stuff.

" _If mom wants me to study for this kind of stuff, then it's a real waste of time."_ Gohan thought.

The first class was over, and Gohan went through some other interesting classes. From History, which was taught by Crux, to Archery, which was taught by Sagittarius. Even though he doesn't need a weapon, Gohan tried it out since it looked fun. Once that class is over, he headed toward the locker room for swimming. Gohan was still focused on his other clones finding the portal. Unfortunately, he's still gonna stay for a bit longer.

" _Well, the bright side is that I got to learn some cool stuff here, besides Happy's lecture."_ Gohan thought as he changed to his swim clothes.

He then headed out to the pool with the other guys. The weird thing he saw was that Wakaba, Macao, and Makarov was a part of the class as students.

"Hey Mast- I mean, Makarov, why are you a student here?" Gohan asked.

"Cause why not, I like it here." Makarov said.

" _Didn't mom say that people who stay in school for too long are considered failures in life?"_ Gohan thought.

"Alright everyone, get in line. I'm going to take role call here." Aquarius said.

" _So that's the teacher that attacked Natsu the other day. I hope that I don't make a fool out of myself in front of everyone."_ Gohan thought.

What Gohan didn't know, was that Wendy was blushing like madly cause of Gohan's body. Some of the girls noticed it, including Cana, who had a mischievous smirk on her face.

" _Please don't think of Erza's pervy books, please don't think of Erza's pervy books, please don't think of Erza's pervy books, please don't think of Erza's pervy books,"_ Wendy repeated in her mind since she saw one of those books Erza liked in her bag by mistake.

"Hey, Wendy, are you hear." Aquarius called.

"Oh, sorry, I'm here." Wendy said.

"Good, I almost made you absent. Don't daydream about your boyfriend during roll call again." Aquarius said since she saw how Wendy was looking at Gohan.

Some of the students snickered, others had heart in their eyes, mostly Mirajane, but Gohan and Wendy were blushing madly from what their teacher said.

"I-I-I-It's not like that." Wendy said.

"Whatever. So everyone, swim a few laps and whoever's slacking off will get a detention." Aquarius said.

"Oh my Aquarius, you look lovely today." Taurus, the school janitor said, but then received a torrent of water by the swim teacher.

"Idiot, he really is blind on who to flirt with." Warrod said.

"He actually makes Natsu smarter when it comes to common sense." Nab said.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get going." Aquarius said as she readied her fire hose to shoot anyone.

Very soon, everyone was doing the usual drill. Some of them hated it since the pool isn't big enough to fit them all in. Especially the Strauss sibling, but he ignored it since it wouldn't be manly to complain about a pool.

"Damn, why do we have to do this stupid drill." Jet said while trying to get by a couple of his classmates.

"I know right, I think it's a waste of time." Droy said.

"I CAN HEAR YOU DUMBASSES!" Aquarius yelled as she fired her hose at them, and for some reason, Levy. The shadow gear team flew out to the front of the schools and landed on top of one of the trees.

After the class was done, lunch time started. While everyone was heading to his or her favorite place to eat, Gohan waited until the coast was clear. He then flew out to the city to find the portal that led him here.

*Meanwhile, on Beerus's planet*

"So sis, how were you able to get this whole new world made?" Whis said.

"I'm the god of creation like you, I can create another race if I can." Vados said.

"Well that's true, but how did you get everyone's personality just like the original ones?" Whis asked.

"I have phonographic memory, so it's not a big deal." Vados explained.

"I see, this place does look like it fits Gohan well, but you know I need him I the real Earthland right." Whis said.

"Don't worry, I just want to have some fun once in a while. Besides, I'll open up the portal tomorrow, and I can reset the time so that Gohan comes back to Earthland the same time he entered the portal." Vados said.

"Well, it seems like you never cease to amaze me sis." Whis said.

"I'm also stronger than you, so that's that." Vados said.

"Ok that's just taking it too far there." Whis said, Vados chuckled soon after.

*Fairy Academy*

"Finally, hat lecture is finally over." Cana said as she walked over to where Erza, Mira, Lucy, Wendy, and Levy were sitting to eat.

"You know it's your fault for not following the dress code." Erza said while adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah, so does Gray, and I don't hear any complaints to him." Cana said.

"Oh he gets lectured constantly, but since it's a habit, the staff gave up." Erza said.

"Oh well. Anyways, Wendy, I noticed how you were watching Gohan during swim class." Cana said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Wendy, who was blushing like mad out of embarrassment since Cana mentioned it.

"I told you, it's not like that." Wendy said.

"Sure it was." Cana said.

"Oh this is so cute, you're in love with Gohan. I can already imagine the wedding you two will have." Mira said.

"I-I can't believe that I didn't know that you love him. I'm ashamed for not knowing. Someone please hit me." Erza said.

"We're too young to get married, and I don't know if he likes me in that way." Wendy said.

"What are you talking about, of course he likes you. If he didn't like you, then he wouldn't talk or hang around with you in the first place." Lucy said.

"Well, that's true, but-." Wendy said. But was interrupted by Cana saying "You don't know for sure if he likes you until you ask him out. Usually it's supposed to be the other way around, but since he doesn't know how he feels about you, you need to make the first move on him."

"Ok, ok, I'll give it a shot after school." Wendy said.

"Good for you Wendy. By the way, why do you only eat cake and not get fat from it." Levy said.

"Because I'm the student council president." Erza said.

There was no noise for a few moments, until Mira said. "That's right."

"You do know that it doesn't make any sense at all." Lucy said.

"Oh yeah, I heard of some nasty rumors of Courage Academy doing some really shady things in the town." Cana said.

"Really, it that true." Lucy asked.

"Of course, since I'm the school fortuneteller, I never overlook a rumor." Cana said as she held a few of her cards.

"Well, as a student council president, I can agree to that." Erza said.

"Of course." Mira said.

"You did it again." Luc said with a sweat drop.

*Meanwhile, at the school roof…*

Natsu was eating with Nab and Elfman. He kept drenching all of his food with Tabasco sauce since it gets him fired up.

"Hey Natsu, you do know that you'll get fat if you keep up like that." Nab said.

"Erza eats cake everyday and you don't see her getting fat." Natsu said.

"Well that's true, but she's a girl, and girls love to eat." Elfman said.

"Wow Elfman, where did you hear that?" Makarov said as he grilled a turkey with Wakaba and Macao.

"Mira told me of course. She's a man to do that." Elfman said.

"You know that your sis isn't a man right." Nab said.

"Hey Natsu, you're in my spot. Move over." Gray said as he walked up to the group with a bowl of shaved ice.

"No way, I got this spot first, it's mine." Natsu said.

"Get out of my way Tabasco freak." Gray said while up in Natsu's face.

"You wanna go hail face." Natsu said while pushing Gray back with his own face.

"You're on." Gray yelled.

Natsu then stuffed 6 bottles of hot sauce down Gray's throat while Gray stuffed an ice pack down Natsu's throat. The two brawlers then rolled around in pain.

"Damn, hot sauce and ice. That's gotta hurt." Nab said.

*Meanwhile, with Gohan*

"Darn, I looked through every alley and I haven't found a single portal." Gohan said while flying back to school.

"I guess I can search the forest when school is done." Gohan said. He then flew towards the trees where he was sent into this world. He waited until the coast is clear, and landed next to the trees. While he walked back to the school, he ended up running into Wendy and Lucy in the hallway.

"Oh hey Wendy, Lucy, how was your lunch?" Gohan said.

"It's great, yours?" Wendy asked.

"Pretty disappointing, lets put it at that." Gohan said.

A few seconds later, almost all of the girls in the floor are swarming a boy with dark golden hair and blue glasses. The girls seem to be fan-girling over the boy.

"Oh my gosh, it's Loki. Can you go out with me?" One of the girls said.

"Back off, I asked first." The other said.

"Ladies calm down. I have someone else in mind... Oh, speak of the devil." Loki said. He then ran up to Lucy like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Lucy, how is your day." Loki said.

"F-Fine, how about yours." Lucy asked with a sweat drop.

"Great, if you want, you can call me anytime. Well, see you later." Loki said, and he left with his fan girls following him.

"Hey Lucy, who's that?" Gohan asked.

"You don't know? That's Loki. He seems to be every girl's dream guy, but I think he's a bit weird." Lucy said.

"Wow, and you know a very popular guy at school." Gohan said.

"Well everyone knows about him." Lucy said.

"But he has a great interest in you. Hw did you two meet?" Wendy said.

"I-It's not like that." Lucy said with a sweat drop,

After they have finished their remaining classes, Gohan headed straight for a blind spot where nobody would see him. As he walked out of the school, he heard Wendy calling his name.

"Oh Wendy, what do you need." Gohan asked as she caught up to him.

"Well… Gohan…. I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Is it ok if we can go out." Wendy uttered.

"What." Gohan asked since he didn't hear her correctly.

"I said do you want go out tonight." Wendy said more clearly, a bit flustered on what she said.

"Uhh… well, I guess I can hang out with you." Gohan said with a smile.

"Oh really, thank you." Wendy said.

After that short proposal, the two will-be lovebirds headed out to the town. Lucy was watching them from behind a bush, along with Mira and Cana.

"Aww, they're just so cute." Mira said with heart in her eyes.

"You know, I think this is the first time that I agree with you Mira." Cana said.

"Yeah, much better than the other strange shipping you make up in the school." Lucy said, her brain processing everyone that Mira shipped since her first day.

"Oh hey Lucy, why are you here?" Erza said s she walked up to the group.

"You just missed it, Wendy asked Gohan out and he said yes." Lucy said with excitement.

"WHAT! I have failed again, please hit me." Erza said while bowing to receive her punishment.

"Seriously Erza, you really need to get rid of that habit. No one will take you seriously if you keep taking small things too seriously." Lucy said.

"Y-You're right. Anyways, do you want to head back home together?" Erza asked.

"Well, I was going to see how Gohan and Wendy's first date would turn out, but why the heck not." Lucy said.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll make sure to give you the details of what happened." Cana said.

"Well, lets get going." Erza said.

*Meanwhile, in a dark corner of the town*

"Hey Gajeel, how long are we gonna wait until we trash those fairy flies?' a voice said in the shadows while playing with a sword.

"Can you be patient Totomaru? We need to find the right prey to make sure those Fairy worms knows who they're dealing with." Another voice said.

"But Juvia is worried. What happens if we picked the wrong people to attack? Juvia heard that there's some really tough people in Fairy Academy." A female voice said.

"Well that means we just keep scouting until we find the perfect students to make an example of." One of the voices said.

"Well, it looks like this is the time those Fairy flies leave their school. Should we proceed?" Another voice said.

"Of course, let's head out." Another voice said.

*Meanwhile, with Erza and Lucy*

"Man, I can't believe that I get to walk with the student council president." Lucy said.

"It's not that big of a deal, besides…" Erza said, then she looked around very cautiously, and looked at Lucy saying, "I need to talk to you privately."

"O-Ok." Lucy said, very scared on how Erza looked.

"Lets head over to the lake over there." Erza said. She then dragged Lucy to the nearest lake and sat down on the last step, very flustered on what she was going to say.

"You see… I got asked out this morning." Erza said.

"WAIT WHAT! YOU GOT ASKED OUT!?" Lucy yelled in shock. She then received a fist to the face by the person she was talking to.

"SSSHHHHHH! Be quiet. You're talking too loud." Erza said.

"S-S-Sorry." Lucy said. Once she recovered, she then asked Erza how they met.

"Well, it all started this morning." Erza started.

*Flashback*

Erza was walking down to her favorite cake shop. She always felt hyped up whenever she buys her cake. When she walked in, she only saw a few people in the store. One of them had blue hair with a strange tattoo on his left eye.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" The shopkeeper asked.

"A slice of strawberry cake please." Erza said. She then reached in her purse to find the money, but somehow couldn't find it.

"Wait, where is it. Did someone rob me?' Erza said with a frantic look. She was trying to think on what she did today, and she remembered she forgot to bring her wallet from home.

" _Damnit, why did I get distracted on my books. I'm ashamed to be a student council president."_ Erza thought. She then heard someone ordering the same cake she wanted. The thing that surprised her I that the person was the blue haired boy, and he gave the cake to her.

"Here, I figured you want this cake a lot." The blue-haired boy said.

"N-N-No, it's alright. I'll get it next time." Erza said.

"Ok, then I'll just throw it away then.' The blue-haired boy said. He then walked over to the trash proceeding to throw the cake away, until Erza frantically stopped him as if he had a gun pointed at a baby.

"Do you want it now?" the boy said.

"Yes please." Erza said.

"Alright. There's also one thing else I wanted to say, do you want to go out with me?" the boy said.

"R-R-Really? I-I-I-I have never been asked out before." Erza said.

"So, is it a yes or no?' The boy asked.

"Y-Yes, I'll go out with you." Erza stuttered.

"Great, my name is Zeke. Yours?" Zeke asked.

"E-E-Erza." Erza stuttered while adjusting her glasses.

'Great, I'll see you tonight then." Zeke said, and he left Erza in the store.

Erza was completely flustered on what happened, until her watch beeped, telling her that she's going to be late. She then ran back to school since she wants to have a perfect record.

*Flashback ends*

"Wow, did he say what school he's from?" Lucy asked.

"No, not really. So, I need your help on what I should do on my first date." Erza said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll get ready for this date." Lucy said.

"Thank you Lucy, I really appreciate it." Erza said.

*Meanwhile, with Gohan and Wendy*

"Wow, there are many great places to check out. Don't you agree?" Wendy said.

"Yeah, it's really great. So do you know where you wanna start?" Gohan asked.

"Well… lets try out that place." Wendy said. She then took Gohan to a nearby clothes store and was kind of astonished by the clothes they had.

" _Man, this Wendy is a bit more cheerful and less shy than the one I know. I kind of miss her right now."_ Gohan thought.

"So Gohan, which one should I pick?" Wendy asked.

"Uhh, I don't know. They all look good to me. Except for those." Gohan said while pointing at some revealing clothes.

"C'mon, I want you to pick one please." Wendy said.

"Alright….. How about this one?" Gohan asked as he pulled out the same blue dress the Wendy he knows wears.

"Really, it looks so pretty." Wendy said.

"Yeah, it is." Gohan said. _"At least she looks close to the one I know with this on. The only thing missing is the wings she has on her limbs."_ Gohan thought.

"Wait right here. I'll be back." Wendy said. She then ran to the dressing room.

While Gohan waits for her to get changed, Cana was spying on them behind a small row of clothes.

" _Wow, I didn't think Wendy would become care-free since she looked very shy on asking him out. Man Lucy, you're really missing out on the fun."_ Cana thought.

*Meanwhile, at the other side of the store*

"How about this Lucy, or this, or this, or this." Erza said as she continuously changed between dresses at an alarmingly fast rate.

"I think you're going to fast. I can't decide on what fits you." Lucy said.

"Really, ok then, I'll try to take my time." Erza said while in a heart kreuz armor.

"WAIT, WHY ARE YOU IN ARMOR! THIS IS A DATE, NOT A BATTLE!" Lucy yelled.

"Sorry, I just felt like I needed protection... Wait, I need some underwear that would go nice since we might…" Erza said with a shocked look.

"Wait, you never wore any underwear?" Lucy said in shock.

"Let me see. Does this go well or do I need another color?" Erza asked frantically as she tried to examine every bra color she can find.

"Wait, just hold on. First, we need to do your hair, and- wait get down." Lucy said but saw Gohan and Wendy in the store not too far from them.

"Wait what happened, are we under attack?" Erza asked.

"No, Gohan and Wendy are here." Lucy said.

"What, let me see." Erza said. She then got up to get a little peek on where Lucy was pointing at.

"Wait, why are they here?" Erza asked.

"Probably cause they chose this place to hang around with. Wait, if they're hear, then Cana is here to." Lucy said.

"But why are we hiding from them?' Erza asked in confusion.

"Cause Cana and I want to see if Wendy can handle this by herself. Since this is her first time, we want to see how things go between them." Lucy said.

"Oh, I see. So how long do we wait?" Erza asked.

"Until they leave of course." Lucy said.

"But I need to get ready now, or I'll be late.' Erza begged.

"Ok, lets do it quietly. I don't want them to know we were following them in their first date." Lucy said while pushing Erza into one of the changing rooms.

" _Wait, why is Erza and Lucy here? And why is Cana following us?"_ Gohan thought sincehe noticed that the trio is in the store.

A moment later, his eyes were covered by a couple of hands by his date. She then asked "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Gohan said. When Wendy's hands were down, he turned around to see his date exactly like how he remembers her, with the exception of the wings she had on her arms.

"So, how is it?" Wendy asked.

"It looks great Wendy." Gohan said.

"Thanks Gohan. It just sucks that we can't buy this stuff." Wendy said with a somewhat sad smile.

"Yeah it does, but it's pretty fun so far right?" Gohan said.

"It is, so where do you want to go next?" Wendy asked.

"Do you want to try the park?" Gohan requested.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Wendy said. She then spent a few minutes changing back to her regular school clothes. After that, the saiyan and his date were out.

"Ok, I guess the coast is clear.' Lucy said.

"Good, cause I need to find the perfect hairstyle for my date." Erza said in a determined voice.

"Calm down Erza, I know who can fix that problem for you." Lucy said. She then pulled out her phone and dialed a certain number. A few seconds, a tanned person with a pair of scissors and sunglasses rushed in with no time to spare.

"I'm here baby. Tell me what to do and I'll get it done." Scorpio said.

"I need you to help Erza trying to get the perfect hairstyle for her date." Lucy ordered.

"Very well, it shall be done in a few minutes." Scorpio said.

*Meanwhile, with Gohan and Wendy*

"Hey Wendy, are we gonna take turns on where to go for the rest of our date?" Gohan asked as they're walking towards the park.

"Of course, it won't be fair if only one of us picked where to go." Wendy said.

"How about we get a turn on where you two should go." Someone said behind the trees. A moment later, 5 shady and dangerous people surrounded Gohan and Wendy.

One of then had a shirt with flame decorations on it and black hair that's pinned to a ponytail. Another unfamiliar face to Gohan was a big man in a black suit and black hat. The weird thing is that he kept crying for some stupid reason. The last was a short man with green hair and a monocle. He looked weird since he kept prancing around. The other two members, Gohan immediately recognized as Gajeel and Juvia. He was about to say hi to them, but stopped since he had a bad feeling about this situation.

"Hey, look here. Some cute little mice from Fairy academy." Gajeel said with an evil smirk.

"Bonjour madam." The green haired man said.

"So sad that you have to be ambushed." The tall man said while in tears.

"Can you shut up Aria, we have business to discuss." The man with a flame shirt said.

"That's right Totomaru, so what brings a couple of innocent Fairy like yourselves to our territory." Gajeel said.

"Just walking Gajeel, nothing else." Gohan respond, which left everyone stunned for a bit.

"Wow, Juvia didn't know he's friends with Gajeel." Juvia said in shock.

"The same goes for you Juvia." Gohan said to the blue haired girl with an umbrella.

"Juvia is really surprised. Wait, ARE YOU A PSYCHIC?! IF SO PLEASE FORETELL JUVIA'S FUTURE PLEASE." Juvia begged.

"Stupid women. Anyways, how do you know about us?" Gajeel asked.

"I did my research." Gohan lied.

"Uh Gohan, can we leave now?" Wendy asked.

"Oh come on, you two just got here. You don't want to miss out on the fun." Gajeel said as he grabbed Wendy's arm.

"Hey, let Wendy go." Gohan said.

"Or what kid, what are you gonna do, fight us?' Gajeel said.

"Sure, why not." Gohan said as he dropped his school bag.

"HAH! There's no way you can take all five of us. You're just a kid." Totomaru said.

Gohan didn't replied; he just ran very fast and kneed Gajeel in the gut, making him fall in all fours from the pain. Wendy was pretty shocked on how tough Gohan was, but snapped out of her thoughts and hid behind Gohan.

"This is your last chance, leave us alone." Gohan said.

"A-A-A-Are you kidding me, there's no way we can lose to you, y-you just took Gajeel by surprised am I right guys." Totomaru said while very nervous.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, how sad for Gajeel to lose to a 10 year old." Aria said while snapping out of his thoughts.

"Shut up dumbass. Now you got me really angry brat. There's no way you and the girl are walking out of here unscathed." Gajeel said as he got up and pulled out an iron bat from his jacket.

"Stay behind me Wendy." Gohan said.

"Y-Yeah." Wendy said.

Before either side made a move, Erza rushed in and got in between the group yelling, "That's enough!"

"Oh hey Erza, where did you come from?" Gohan asked.

"It doesn't matter. Wendy, hold these." Erza said as she took off her glasses and gave it to Wendy.

"There's no way that I'll let you get away for harming my friends." Erza said as she pulled out an iron pipe from her dress.

"Whoa, where did the pipe come from?" Totomaru asked in shock.

"It doesn't matter, cause iron won't work on m-UAGH!" Gajeel said, but was hit in the head by the iron pipe, putting him out of commission.

" _Wow, seems Erza is strong wherever she is. Even without magic."_ Gohan thought.

"C'mon Gray, there's a fight over there." Natsu called as he ran towards the group.

"Don't worry, we're coming Erza … za … za … za ... Ja … Ja…. Juvia … Juvia … JUVIA … JUVIA!" Gray said, or what Juvia thought Gray said.

"Gray-sama, I never there was someone as hands-GUUHHH!" Juvia said, but received an iron pipe in the face.

"THIS WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU GUYS REPENT!" Erza yelled as she threw Sol and Aria around as if they were rag dolls, but this was a grave mistake since Zeke showed up at that moment.

"Jellal?!" Gohan yelled in shock.

"Who's Jellal?' Wendy asked.

"Uhh, it's nothing Wendy." Gohan said.

"Z-Zeke, I can explain." Erza said while shocked and embarrassed, but was interrupted by Zeke saying, "You're the devil!"

Zeke then left the group, and a moment later, Erza fell apart. The Courage group left so that they won't get any more beatings from Erza.

"Hey Erza, it's alright. It's not like you're the only girl dumped by a guy." Lucy said.

"Aww man, I really wanted to beat those Courage bastards to a pulp." Natsu whined.

"Yeah, they should be called _Coward academy_ since they pick on kids." Gray said.

"Well, I'll try to get Erza home. See you all later." Lucy said.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Gohan asked.

"Don't worry Gohan. I'll be alright." Lucy replied.

"Gohan, thank you for saving me." Wendy said.

"It's alright. I think this will be the last time they would try to pick on us." Gohan responded.

"So Gohan, how were you that strong? You got the ringleader of the Courage students on his knees in one punch." Wendy asked.

"Well, my dad and a friend of mine taught me how to fight when I was 4." Gohan said as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"WHAT! Why would they do that to you when you were 4?" Wendy asked in shock.

"Well, some bad people threatened to hurt my friends, and they were very tough, so we needed everyone to beat them." Gohan explained.

"How tough were they?" Wendy asked.

"They make the Courage students look like little ants." Gohan explained.

"Wow, but why would they need you since you were too young?" Wendy asked again.

"Cause I happen to have potential to fight at a young age." Gohan said.

"I see, but it's still cruel to do that. Oh wow Gohan, look at that." Wendy said as she pointed to the sky.

Gohan looked up to the sky to see a meteor shower appear. Gohan was pretty amazed since this was the first time he's seen one. They were watching it for an hour until Wendy fell asleep unexpectedly.

" _Man, I was so busy with the meteor shower that I didn't know it's late. Well, I better wake Wendy up."_ Gohan thought. He then shook Wendy slightly until she woke up.

"Oh Gohan, what happened?" Wendy asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You fell asleep during the meteor shower. It's really late, do you want me to carry you home?" Gohan asked.

"What, n-n-no it's alright. I'll walk home by myself. Thanks for the offer though. Goodnight." Wendy said.

"Alright, see you later." Gohan said.

After Gohan left the park, he waited for the coast to be clear, and flew off to the forest nearby. Since it would be really suspicious that he comes back with injuries, he skipped training in the gravity chamber. He found the toughest tree branch and landed on it.

" _Man, what am I going to say to Wendy and the others when I come back,"_ Gohan thought before he drifted off to a deep sleep.

*Meanwhile, in Beerus's planet*

"Wow sis, I didn't know you could make meteor showers that fast." Whis said as he looked in his gem.

"Well, I wanted to make it more romantic." Vados said.

"Yeah, but it would've been more fun if it was the Wendy I picked." Whis said.

"Don't worry, I said I'll bring him back tomorrow. This is the only fun I've ever got to do in a while." Vados said.

"Really, and blowing planets up doesn't count as fun for you?" Whis said.

"I do that for Champa's request. For some reason he thinks that doesn't need to waste any energy to blow up planets." Vados said.

"Ok ok, but remember that you have to keep you're promise to bring him back." Whis said.

"I said don't worry. After this, I need to head back to take care of Champa." Vados said.

*The next day*

Gohan woke up with a big yawn. When he got down from the tree, he picked up the schoolbag that he left at the base of the tree. He then got ready to search the ton a bit more to find the portal. After an hour, he still didn't find the portal, so he headed straight to the school since he has nothing better to do. When he arrived to his class, he noticed Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy with a depressed Erza.

"C'mon Erza, you're tougher than this." Natsu said.

"Man, she's really fallen apart." Gray said.

"Do you have any manners?" Lucy said as she slapped Gray hard in the back of his head.

"Hey, I've never fallen in love with someone before, so how would I know what she's feeling." Gray said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I think we need to give her some space. She did go through a breakup after all." Gohan said.

"Yeah, you're right." Gray said.

"Alright everyone, sit down. I have an announcement to make." Happy said as he walked in the room.

Usually Erza would pay close attention to any announcement, but she kept her head on the table, ignoring everything around her.

"Today, we have a new student from Erza academy. Make sure you treat him nicely." Happy said.

"Hello, I'm Jellal. Nice to meet you." Jellal said as he walked in the classroom.

"Wait, why does he look like the guy Erza dated yesterday?" Gohan asked.

"You're not the only one thinking about that." Lucy said with a shocked look.

"Alright, how about you sit right next to Erza?" Happy said.

Once Erza heard her name from Happy, she looked around and saw Jellal. She was utterly shocked that another person that looked like her date goes to the same class as her.

"Hello, I've heard you're the student council president of this school. Can you give me a tour of the whole school once the day's over?" Jellal asked.

"Um, I'm sorry sensei, but I need to talk to you." Aries said as she walked in the class.

"What happened?" Happy asked.

"Well, it's terrible. I'm sorry." Aries said.

Once the class heard about it, they stopped what they were doing and followed Aries to the side of the school. Very soon, the whole school followed then to see what the fuss was about. When they arrived, they saw Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba crucified on a tree with tape. Makarov had a piece of paper attached to his bruised body.

"What happened?" One of the students asked.

"Courage academy, you bastards." Natsu said in anger.

"I'll get them down." Gohan said.

"Hold on. Someone get a ladder over here." Gray said.

"Don't worry, I got it." Gohan said. He then jumped up high on one of the branches and took the three down with no time to spare.

"Wow Gohan, how did you jump that high?" Natsu asked.

"Some practice." Gohan said. _"I guess since I know them much better, I'm not that nervous to show off my strength."_ Gohan thought.

"Hey guys, the letter says "We're bringing the pain to you Fairy bastards by sunset. Signed Gajeel." IT'S A MANLY DUEL!" Elfman said.

"You idiot." Max said.

"Gramps, he had to endure this. We cannot let our pride be mocked like this." Natsu said s he clenched his fists.

"Wait, that's why you're angry?" Lucy asked.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" Natsu yelled.

"Wait, where's Erza, shouldn't she stop this?" Lucy said.

"Umm Lucy, she's right over there." Wendy said.

Lucy saw Erza walking out of the school with a defeated look. She happened to run into a guy that's concealing his face with a scarf and hood for some reason. When the wind blew, the hood and scarf blew away, revealing to be another guy that looked like Jellal.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Erza yelled in shock.

"I'm sorry, you're the last person I want to have you see me like this." The man said as he sprayed something at Erza.

Ok, I'm going completely insane. I've completely lost control of what's real or not." Erza said.

"C'mon Erza, we need to stop Natsu and the others." Lucy said as she dragged Erza back to the crowd.

Unfortunately, the whole group went off to get ready for the upcoming fight. Gohan carried the three unconscious men towards the school infirmary. Wendy decided to help Lucy carry Erza towards the infirmary; the only problem is that Erza seemed a bit too heavy for them to carry.

"Man, she really is heavy. I thought she was telling the truth that the cakes don't affect her." Wendy said.

"Shh, you'll get killed if she hears you." Lucy said.

"Oh hey Lucy. I heard the school is going up against those Courage bastards." Loki said.

His appearance was completely different from before. His hairstyle to his clothes perfectly matches the appearance of Leo. The only difference is that this Loki doesn't have any Regulus power.

"Jesus, how much hair gel did you use!" Lucy said.

"Not important, I have to get going to help the others. See you later love." Loki said.

"You love him don't you?" Wendy said.

"Like I'll fall in love with a weirdo like him." Lucy said.

After preparations were done, sunset arrived. Everyone was waiting in front of the school to get ready for the attack. A few minutes later, the same people that tried to jump Gohan and Wendy arrived.

"They're only sending 5 huh. They're really cocky if that's enough to take us out." Gray said as he loosened his tie.

"Alright you maggots, before we start, here are the ground rules." Gajeel said.

Sol then showed the whole group Mirajane tied to a stick. Everyone was shocked that they got her, but Levy was more worried about Elfman.

"Oh no. Elfman will go berserk, just like last time with his sister." Levy said.

"Alright, your strongest team against our strongest. Whoever wins will be the winner of this whole feud." Gajeel said.

"YOU BASTARDS, LET MIRA GO!" Elfman said as he took off his shirt and tried to lunge at his opponents.

"That's all huh, pretty easy." Natsu said.

"Count me in." Gray said as he takes off his shirt.

"Don't forget about me." Gohan said as he walked up.

"Gohan, are you sure. These guys are pretty tough." Gray said.

"Don't worry. I fought worse." Gohan said.

" _What is he talking about?"_ Gray thought. An exploding Molotov that Natsu threw at Sol and Totomaru soon interrupted his mind.

"Damn, it's really hot." Totomaru yelled.

"You idiot. Don't hog on all the fun. Eat this." Gray said. He then fired a shaved ice machine at the same people who were molotoved.

"Brat, you're mine now." Gajeel said as he swung his pipe at Gohan.

Gohan easily caught the pipe and punched Gajeel in the gut really hard, knocking him out in the process.

'Whoa, how is he that tough." Levy asked.

"How should I know?" Jet said.

"Hey you, get out of the way or you'll get hurt." Gray said to Juvia.

"Well, if it's you I don't mind. Cause I…I…lo-GAAH!" Juvia said, but got a hailstorm of shaved ice before she completed her sentence.

"Everyone, please stop before this gets out of hand." Wendy yelled.

"It's no use Wendy. I'll just have to call my strongest friend." Lucy said. She then dialed the phone, but stopped since she just noticed a certain someone's missing.

"Wait, where did Erza go?" Lucy asked.

"She went out to either join or stop the fight." Wendy said.

"Good, this fight can really help me forget what happened yesterday." Erza said as she took off her uniform, revealing the same dress she wore last night,

"Hey Erza, you joined us." Natsu said.

"I'll only stay for a bit since I-KYYAAAA!" Erza said, but fell into a pitfall.

"Wait, did she say kyaa?" Natsu asked.

"You know, that's the only cute thing I've ever heard her say. Oh crap, her glasses are broken." Gray said.

"Damnit, I have an important meeting after this. Not to mention they were my only glasses. SOMEONE WILL DIE TONIGHT!" Erza said as she got out of the pitfall.

"Oh shit, she snapped. Someone save us." Natsu and Gray said as they bear hug each other.

"Oh how sad, you are wide open." Aria said as he walked up behind her.

"SHUT UP! I'M THE ONE WHO'SE SAD!" Erza yelled as she ripped out a streetlight and smashed Aria's face in it.

"Oh crap, no one can stop her when she's like this." Gray said.

"I guess girls can carry anything as a weapon if they're angry." Gohan joked.

Erza went on a rampage as she over-killed all members of Courage academy. She then stopped when she saw Zeke, Jellal, and the man in the scarf look at her. They then said "You're the devil." and Erza dropped the streetlight out of shock.

"Hey Lucy, you called me?" Aquarius said.

"Oh man, I think I made a mistake," Lucy said.

"What did you say?" Aquarius said.

"Nothing." Lucy said in order to stay on Aquarius's good side.'

"Alright you scum, prepare to feel my wrath." Aquarius said as she fired her fire hose at the whole school.

Gohan was the only one unaffected by the torrent. When the water died down. He then saw something next to the trees. When he got a closer look, he recognized it as the same portal that took him here. He then flew towards the portal and made it in a split second. The portal closed as soon as Gohan's whole body made it.

*Magnolia, present time*

The cat in the alleyway was busy digging through the trash as soon as Gohan disappeared, not knowing that a certain longhaired dragonslayer is sneaking up on it. When he pounced on the cat, it jumped out of the way, and ran off into another corner of magnolia.

"Damnit, why am I the only dragonslayer that doesn't have a cat? I feel like I'm out of the bandwagon." Gajeel said as he swelled up in tears for not having a furry companion. He then walked back to the guild with a defeated look on his face.

A second later, the portal reappeared, and Gohan came out a moment later. When Gohan looked around, he realized he's back to Magnolia. He can even sense the magic of his friends at the guild. When he looked down, he realized he was back in the uniform he got at Cait Shelter.

"'Well that was kind of fun, but I wonder what time is it." Gohan said.

He walked back to the streets to find a nearby clock. When he saw it, it was the exact same time as when he disappeared. This left Gohan pretty shocked since it was strange to spent a day in the world he was in, and come back a minute later.

" _Maybe that world was like the time chamber. Well it doesn't matter, as long as I'm back."_ Gohan thought. He then went straight to the guild to see everyone before he goes on his date with Wendy.

*Meanwhile, on Beerus's planet*

"See, I told you that I'll bring him back." Vados said.

"Thank you so much sis. Even I got to admit, those kids reaction on the redhead's wrath was pretty hilarious." Whis said.

"Why thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll be heading back." Vados said. She then glowed very brightly, and disappeared a second later, leaving her younger brother by himself.

"Now, how do will today turn out?" Whis says as he watches Gohan enter the guild.

 **So how was the 2** **nd** **OVA. I kind of had a couple of tough obstacles in this story, but I tried my best. Leave a review if you thought it was great. Now the next chapter will be the 3** **rd** **OVA. After that will be the beginning of the Edolas arc. Until then, see you all later.**


	5. The time traveling book

**Hey everyone, I apologize for being very late. School and a bunch of anime I haven't seen distracted me. Now that's out of the way. Here's the 3** **rd** **OVA. I hope you guys like this, and sorry if it's not as long as the last 2 chapters. Now after this chapter, well head straight to the Edolas Arc. So without further adieu, let's get started.**

 ***** Dbgt Japanese OP *****

Gohan was walking towards the guild, not paying attention to the depressed dragonslayer on the other side of the street due to the new world he was thrown in by mistake. He really wished that he wouldn't make the same mistake, since he might actually have gone missing and made everyone worry. When he got to the entrance, he noticed that a dragon scaled scarf was lying in front of the door. He picked it up and walked into the guild in order to return it to Natsu. He didn't have to look far since he and Gray are making quite a show with their antics.

" _Thank goodness I'm back."_ Gohan thought.

"Hey stripper, that was my soup. I was saving it for last." Natsu whined angrily.

"Shut up Natsu, I haven't eaten anything this morning, and you eat like a bear." Gray said as he brought the bowl closer to him.

"That's right Natsu, share like a man." Elfman said.

"Elfman, think before you talk." Cana said as she was drinking some beer out of a barrel.

"Hey, good morning Lucy." Gohan said as he walked towards the blonde haired mage.

"Good morning Gohan, how are you?" Lucy asked.

"Pretty good. Hey, have you seen Wendy yet?" Gohan asked.

"No, I haven't. I've been too busy getting away from these weirdos." Lucy said.

"But shouldn't we stop them before Erza gets here?" Gohan asked.

"No, they would knock out anyone who tries to stop them. The only people that can stop them is Erza, Master, and you since you're strong." Lucy said.

"Well, I don't have Erza's intimidating nature, so they won't take me serious." Gohan said.

"I guess that's true. How about you use your positive attitude to calm them down?" Lucy requested.

"Will that really work?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, when Happy was born, everyone was about to fight, but when they saw him, they started to be Happy. That's how he got his name." Lucy explained.

Well it's too late to do that." Gohan said.

"Why's that?" Lucy asked. Gohan then pointed his finger at the group, and Lucy saw Makarov turning into a giant and stomped both Natsu and Gray.

"Well that didn't take that long." Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"Alright, now I got both your attention. It's time to give you your punishments." Makarov said as he shrank back to his midget size body.

"What punishment, and what for?" Gray said.

"Originally, Natsu would be the only one having the punishment for breaking some property with his fight with Gohan, but I'll give you punishment to so that there won't be another fight for the day." Makarov explained.

"Aww come on Gramps, who would I pick a fight with, other that Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Either Elfman, or Gajeel. Now stop complaining or I will make it worse." Makarov said.

"Yes gramps, but why punish us since you never did that before?" Gray asked.

"Cause the council is getting more strict since it was rebuilt. I don't want to be on their bad side." Makarov said.

"What are you standing around, go on to your own business." Makarov said as he looked around the guild members. A moment later, everyone went on to his or her own stuff except for Gohan and Lucy, who walked over to Natsu and Gray.

"So what's our punishment going to be?" Gray asked.

"Since I'm still embarrassed on what happened in the pool yesterday, I'll cut some slack for you two. You both will clean and reorganize the shelves in the library downstairs." Makarov said.

"Come on Gramps, I don't like books." Natsu whined.

"Which is why I picked this punishment. Now go." Makarov ordered.

"Hey master, is it alright if I go and help them?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, are you sure cause it's supposed to be punishment." Makarov asked.

"It's alright, I like books." Gohan said.

"Well… if you want, you can read, but no helping. They need to learn the hard way." Makarov said.

"Ok, I'll try to not help." Gohan said.

"Wait Gohan, don't you have a date with Wendy today?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Wait, who told you that?" Gohan asked with a hint of red on his face.

"Erza of course." Lucy responded.

"Well it's not a date, and Wendy isn't here yet, so I wanted to kill some time until she arrives." Gohan said.

"Ok, by the way, weren't you going to give Natsu his scarf?" Lucy asked.

"Oh right, thanks Lucy." Gohan said.

Gohan then walked back to the table where they were sitting and took the scarf of the table. He was about to run back to Lucy, but he almost ran into Wendy.

"Oh hi Wendy, when did you show up?" Gohan asked.

"Just now. Where did Natsu and Gray go? There doesn't seem to be any fighting today." Wendy asked as she looked around.

"Both of them were punished by Gramps to clean the library downstairs for the fight between me and Natsu. Gray was punished so that there won't be another fight today." Gohan explained.

"I see, well why is Natsu's scarf here?" Wendy asked.

"He seemed to have dropped it outside. I was going to give it to him right now." Gohan said.

"Ok, then we'll be on our way?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, do you want to come?' Gohan proposed.

"Why not." Wendy said. A moment later, they left to the basement. Erza seemed to have been in the basement the whole time to look through some books. Lucy was there so that the two mages won't destroy the room by accident. Happy was only there to try to motivate Natsu, but he seemed spaced out.

"Good morning Erza." Gohan said.

"Good morning Go-' Erza said, but was interrupted by Natsu yelling "GOHAN, WHY DID YOU CHICKEN OUT OF OUR FIGHT LAST NIGHT!" but that was the huge mistake as he got hit by Erza really hard.

"Natsu, don't interrupt anyone when they're talking. Also, who told you that you can fight him without my watch." Erza said.

"B-b-b-but Erza, Gohan wanted the rematch." Natsu said.

"Was that true?' Erza asked Gohan.

"Yeah, I wanted to see his full power." Gohan said.

"I want my rematch after we're done." Natsu said as he got up from Erza's punch.

"By the way Natsu, you dropped your scarf outside." Gohan said as he handed Natsu's scarf to him.

"Wait, I lost it? Man, I must be dozing out." Natsu said as he grabbed his scarf.

When Gohan gave him the scarf, he quickly noticed a scar on Natsu's neck. He then asked, "Hey Natsu, where did that scar came from."

"What, this thing. I don't remember." Natsu said.

Natsu was then thinking really hard on how he got it, but he was looking at Lucy while she was on a ladder as if he saw something of interest. Lucy saw this and said, "What the hell are you looking at." As she covered her skirt.

"Wait, OH MY GOD NOT HIM!" Natsu said as he cuddled in a corner in fear.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Gray asked.

"That man was really creepy. He was like a demon or a monster. I can see some anger in his eyes." Natsu said as he continued to shiver.

"What, there's someone else other than Erza that can scare him?" Wendy said in shock.

"Wait what. UUOOOHHH!" Lucy asked, but leaned too far back and fell off the ladder.

"LUCY!" Everyone said. They all caught Lucy, but got a big pile of books to clean up. One of the books close to them opened up to a certain page, and it glowed purple, surprising everyone.

"What's going on?' Natsu asked.

" _Not this again."_ Gohan thought before everyone was engulfed in the light. A moment later, all members in the room disappeared.

 _*Outside Fairy Tail*_

"Ugh, where are we?" Natsu asked as he got up.

"It looks like Magnolia, but a bit different." Gohan said.

"Guys, look at this." Lucy said as she pointed behind the group.

Everyone looked at where she was pointed to and everyone was shocked on what was behind them: the old Fairy Tail guild.

"Wait, why is the guild different? Wasn't it supposed to be huge?" Gohan asked.

"This was the guild before it was attacked by Phantom Lord." Gray explained.

"Who's Phantom Lord?" Gohan asked.

"We'll answer that question later, for now hide. Someone's coming." Erza ordered, and everyone hid behind a few barrels across the street.

There were two childish voices coming out of the guild. From the tone of their voices, it seems they're arguing about something. When the figures came out, it came in the form of a younger version of Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Everyone was shocked on what they see since Natsu, Gray, and Erza, is also with them hiding.

"Hey Erza, we told you that we didn't eat your cake." Young Natsu and Gray said.

"If you beat me, then I'll ignore this incident, but whoever loses first get a punishment of a lifetime." Young Erza said.

"Fine by me Erza, this time I will-GUUAAAAHHH!" Natsu said, but was KO-ed by Erza.

"Well you lose Natsu, prepare to repent for eating my cake." Erza said with her dark aura.

"Wait, I demand a rematch." Natsu pleaded, but was soon getting strangled by his own scarf by Erza.

'I'll go inside, if that's ok with you." Young Gray said.

"I remember this Erza, you didn't play it fair that time." Teen Natsu whined behind the barrels.

'Wait, something seems very familiar here. I swear there was someone I met here this day." Erza questioned.

"ARE YOU N-" Natsu yelled, but his mouth was covered by Gohan to keep them quiet.

"Guys, are we in the past?" Wendy asked.

"I think so." Gray responded.

"Wait, how's that possible?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal, unless there's time paradoxes that occurs." Gohan said, remembering Future Trunks.

"Listen, you guys, no matter what, we need to stay hidden from everyone else, otherwise, something bad will happen." Erza ordered.

"Well, we can just go into town in disguise." Natsu proposed.

"That may work, but you need to change everything so that no one will notice you, not even yourselves." Erza said.

"Wait what?" Gray asked.

"Us in this timeline." Erza explained.

"Wait, what about me and Wendy, we technically haven't been here that long." Gohan asked.

"But you will eventually join the guild, and I don't want to take any chances." Erza said.

"Alright, but what kind of disguises will we wear?' Gohan asked.

"Natsu, Gray, wear these." Erza ordered as she summoned two pairs of sunglasses and two trench coats for the two men, but when she turned around, they already left.

"Natsu, Gray, I WILL TOTALLY STRANGLE YOU GUYS WITH YOUR SCARF!" Erza yelled.

"Erza, what are we gonna wear?" Wendy asked.

'Well, since those idiots are gone, you and Gohan can wear these, even though they're too big for you." Erza said.

"Ok, that's fine by me." Gohan said as he took the sunglasses and trench coat.

"Wait Erza, what about me?" Lucy asked.

"You're wearing it." Erza said as she requipped into the cat uniform she wore yesterday.

"What are you taking abou-EEEEKKKK!" Lucy said as she looked down to see her in a revealing bunny costume.

"Sorry Lucy, but that's the only disguise I have that'll fit you." Erza said.

"HOW THE HELL WAS THIS PUT ON ME!?" Lucy yelled.

"So Erza, we can go anywhere as long as no one sees our face?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, but be sure to be here before sunset. I'll decipher this book. Lucy, you find Natsu and Gray." Erza ordered.

"But where's Happy?" Wendy asked.

"Find him too, and make sure they don't cause a ruckus." Erza ordered Lucy.

"Alright Wendy, lets go." Gohan said.

"Alright, but where?" Wendy asked.

"Anywhere, besides, we can use this day as what we're supposed to do today." Gohan said.

"Well, I guess it seems nice since this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, but we can't make contact with anyone." Wendy said.

"We'll just look around, no harm doing that right?" Gohan said.

"Ok, well, lead the way Gohan." Wendy said.

As the two soul mates left the area, Erza looked at them with a smile since Wendy can make progress with her relationship with Gohan. Lucy noticed the look and said, "They sure are inseparable."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, lets get to work." Erza said.

"Ok, good luck Erza." Lucy said before she left to find the troublemakers of the group.

 _*Meanwhile, with Natsu, Gray, and Happy…*_

"My god Natsu, you know that Erza will kill you for ditching them right?" Gray said.

"Relax, besides, you tagged along as well." Natsu said.

"That's because I didn't want to hang around with girls and kids." Gray said.

"You guys never learn." Happy said.

"You're one to talk." Gray said.

"I will totally strangle you guys with your scarf!" Erza yelled in the distant.

"Told you, she'll wear our skins after she's done with us." Gray said as he shivered in his spot.

"Well, how about we do something to keep that thought out of our head?" Natsu proposed while shivering.

"Sure, but what can we do?" Gray asked.

"Let's see… wait, remember that store Gray?" Natsu said as he pointed to the costume store across the street.

"You mean the one you burned to the ground? What about it?' Gray said.

"I heard there was 3 guys who stole some wardrobe today, we can stop them and at least change time for the greater good?" Natsu explained.

"Wow bonfire head, I didn't think you actually had a brain in that head of yours." Gray said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Natsu yelled.

"It means you're smarter than I thought you would be." Gray defined for Natsu.

"Well thanks, anyways are we gonna head in or not?" Natsu asked.

"Fine by me, besides, we should by some of those clothes since we can go around town without getting caught by ourselves." Gray said.

"Alright, I call dibs on the first clothing that's my size." Happy said.

The three walked over to the shop and took a look around. They decided to see the attire they have since they probably won't see it again. Happy tried on a bear suit since it was the only thing that fits him. Gray found a blonde wig, a regular sized jeans, black shirt, sandals and jacket to his liking. Natsu was able to find a black, shaggy wig with a white T-shirt, black jacket, green pants, and brown boots.

"I think this is great since we can go around town without getting any suspicion." Natsu said as he checked his new look in the mirror.

"I know since I made that idea not to long ago ember brains." Gray said he adjust his wig.

"Hey guys, how do I look?" Happy asked.

"Like a stuffed animal." Gray responded.

"THAT'S SO MEAN OF YOU!" Happy said.

"It's the truth idiot." Gray said.

"Excuse me sirs, but are you going to pay for those clothes?" The owner asked as he walked up to the three.

"Yeah sure thing. Just let me find my wallet." Gray said. He went for his pockets to see if he had any spare jewels but got nothing but a cotton ball.

"Natsu, do you have your wallet with you?" Gray asked.

"Hold on." Natsu replied as he dug in his pockets only to find nothing. They searched their own clothes to find nothing but a fish that Happy was drooling over.

"Hey old man, how about a bargain, we'll give you a fish and a cotton ball and a fish if you let us keep these clothes." Gray proposed as he was sweating a bit.

"No thanks, now pay up or leave." The owner said.

"Alright, we'll do what you said." Natsu said, and he bolted out the door with Gray and Happy on each of his hand.

"NATSU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Gray yelled as he was dragged throughout the street.

"Alright, there we go." Natsu said as he stopped at a nearby alley and dropped both of his companions at the same time.

"Natsu, why did you do that? You know Erza would get mad at you once she finds out." Happy said.

"Well, I don't want to hang around this place in the shadows. Besides, I want to see what they had back then." Natsu said.

"I guess, but still, she'll probably question us on where these clothes came from." Gray said.

"If we're lucky, she'll let us go like se did with Gohan on his past." Happy said.

"Happy has a good point." Natsu said.

"Fine, let's just hope for the best, lets look for something to eat first." Gray said.

"Didn't you eat my soup this morning?" Natsu asked.

"I didn't eat your soup thanks to gramps." Gray said.

"Liar, you did eat it." Natsu said.

"No I didn't." Gray repeated.

"Yes you did." Natsu said.

"Ok, you wanna go flame brain?' Gray asked.

"Looks like you're getting a bit rusty on your insults Iceberg face." Natsu said.

"Same to you." Gray said.

Before they could trade any blows, Happy threw a rock at both of them. They were getting pissed off over that, but Happy quickly reminded them of Erza since she can tell where they're fighting. After they calmed down a bit out of fear, they went out to get something to eat.

 _*Meanwhile, with Gohan and Wendy*_

"Doesn't it look strange how this town looks much more normal than our timeline?" Wendy asked.

"It does, maybe Natsu's generation is the most destructive group the guild has ever had." Gohan said.

"I guess it does seem right, by the way, where are we going." Wendy asked as she followed her soul mate.

"Out of town, if you want I got a surprise to show you." Gohan proposed.

"What surprise, and how far are we gonna go?" Wendy asked.

"You'll see, grab my hand." Gohan requested as they were outside of Magnolia and are in the clear.

"Ok?" Wendy said in confusion. The next thing she didn't expect was Gohan picking her up in a piggyback ride, and Gohan automatically flying in the air. She was very surprised, but not scared of heights since she flew with Carla several times.

"Wow Gohan, I didn't know that you could fly!" Wendy said.

"I learned this after I disappeared." Gohan said, but also remembered the gem that appeared when he killed Cell.

"This is amazing, I wish I can fly by myself." Wendy said.

"Well, I need you to keep this a secret until it's time for me to tell you guys where I'm from alright?" Gohan asked.

"Ok, but I doubt you can keep this a secret for a while." Wendy said.

"I know. I just want to make sure everyone trusts me enough to accept whatever I kept from them." Gohan said as he flew off to their destination.

"Why did you show this to me if you're keeping it a secret?" Wendy asked.

"Well, I've known you for a while, so I'm not that scared of showing this to you." Gohan replied.

"Well, I don't remember saying this when I found you with Natsu, but I'm happy you're back." Wendy said.

"Well, it wasn't my fault that I left. That night before I went back, I don't remember leaving at all. It seemed like something brought me here." Gohan said.

"Wait, so you didn't really leave me?" Wendy asked.

"No, something else took me here, it even happened again when I came back a couple of days ago." Gohan replied.

"This seems very strange, almost like someone's watching us." Wendy joked, but could only make a nervous laugh.

" _I wouldn't doubt it if that's the case."_ Gohan thought.

"So Gohan, how long until we get to wherever you're taking us." Wendy asked.

"We just arrived." Gohan said as he stopped in midair.

"In the middle of a forest, but why?" Wendy asked.

"You'll see." Gohan said.

Wendy still had a confused look on her face even after they landed. She followed Gohan in the forest until they stopped behind a bush.

"Alright, what is the surprise?" Wendy asked.

"Look over there." Gohan pointed.

Wendy looked at where he was pointing to and she almost fell backwards by surprise. She regained her composure and made sure she wasn't hallucinating. She looked back at the younger versions of Gohan and herself talking to each other.

"What the heck? How did you know we were here?" Wendy questioned.

"I can sense energy remember, I ca even sense it across the whole world." Gohan stated.

"Oh yeah, but wait, won't "younger you" sense us since we're close?" Wendy asked.

"Don't worry, I never did learn how to sense energy at this time. It was some time after I disappeared when I learned the technique." Gohan said.

"Ok that's good." Wendy said.

A second later, they heard the screams of the younger Wendy, and they turned back to see the Vulcan grabbing Wendy's short body and dancing around like an idiot.

"Oh man, I wished I didn't have to see this again." Wendy said, as she felt a bit sick.

"Don't worry, you remember what happened next right?" Gohan asked.

Wendy felt a bit better since she knew what he was talking about, and a second later, the kid Gohan with the orange gi came back to save her younger self.

"Wendy, what is that thing" kid Gohan yelled.

"It's a Vulcan." Wendy said as she struggled to get out of the green gorilla's grasp.

"You shall be my new wife." The Vulcan said, making kid Gohan sweat drop a bit and both Wendy's faces turn green a second later.

"Hey don't worry, it's not technically _you_ you." Teen Gohan said to the older Wendy.

"I know, but it's still weird and gross as it was back then." Wendy said as she held Gohan's hand a bit tighter.

"Well, you're not like how you were six years ago. You can defend yourself right." Gohan said.

"Only a bit, then I get pretty exhausted after one dragon roar." Wendy said.

"All you need is training remember. Then these things won't be a problem anymore.' Gohan said.

"I guess you're right." Wendy said. A second later, they heard the crash of the dead Vulcan and looked at kid Wendy running to Gohan as soon as she got out of the Vulcan's hand.

"Alright, do you want to hang around a bit more, or do you want to head back before Erza and the others get worried." Gohan asked.

"Let's head back. We need to get back to our own timeline." Wendy responded.

"Well, grab on." Gohan said.

As soon as Wendy grabbed Gohan, she was immediately held bridal style, which made her blush a bit. Gohan, not noticing her face, slowly flew to the air, and then right back to Magnolia.

* _Meanwhile, with Lucy…*_

"Man, where in the hell are those three? Shouldn't they at least cause a ruckus by now?" Lucy questioned as she went in a full circle in the town.

"Well, there's one place I haven't checked that they should be in." Lucy said as she looked at the Fairy Tail guild. She took a few deep breaths, hoping for the best, and walked in.

When Lucy walked in, she saw some things that were completely different compared to the guild she knows. For starters, everyone is obviously younger, but Lisanna was also there. Cana was still 100% sober and was playing a game with Levy. Laxus was there, but a bit less of a prick than he was in the Battle of Fairy Tail. There was a female dancer entertaining a lot of men and Macao was looking at her the whole time. Last, but not least, Mira was the mean, gothic girl that she heard of before the Lisanna incident.

" _Wow, so this is how the guild was six years ago."_ Lucy thought.

"Hey Droy, do you want to make a team together?" Jet asked as he was jumping in excited.

"I don't know, I want our team to have a girl as well." Droy said.

"Well lets see… how about Levy? She hasn't been asked to join anyone's team yet." Jet proposed.

"I supposed so. We can always watch over her since her magic isn't that strong." Droy said.

"Not as strong as my magic though." Jet said.

'Nope, mine's stronger." Droy said.

"No, it's mine." Jet said as he pushed Droy.

"Mine." Droy said as he punched Jet.

A second later, they were brawling it out while yelling out "Mine" over and over again. The master didn't mind since they don't cause much ruckus as Natsu and Gray, or Erza and Mira.

"Wow, this must be the moment when team Shadow Gear is formed." Lucy said.

"Take that. YES! I win again!" Cana said as she slammed her piece in a certain part of the table.

"No fair Cana. You cheated." Levy said.

"I didn't cheat. When did I cheat?" Cana asked.

"Just now. You used magic to win. That's not fair." Levy said.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Cana said.

"Cana, next time play fair. It's really bad to cheat your way out of every situation. You need to learn to take things head-on." Makarov said on the table.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Gramps." Cana said as she walked off with the money she got from Levy for winning. Lucy turned her attention to the younger Wakaba and Macao, who were sitting a few tables away.

"Alright, it's settled. I'm going to ask Enno out." Macao said.

"Give up man. A lot of guys have their eyes on her." Wakaba said.

"Shut up man. When there's a will, there's a way." Macao said.

"Well you better hurry up before it's too late." Wakaba said. Before either of them moved, the younger Mirajane jumped on their heads without a second thought.

"Hey, where's Erza." Mira demanded.

"We don't know." Macao and Wakaba mumbled.

"Damnit. I didn't eat her cake just to not get any fight from her." Mira said as she looked around.

"Sis, can you please calm down. You always fight with her every day." Lisanna said.

"She has a point sis." Elfman said.

"Well, I guess I don't need to fight after all, cause she chickened out and I won by default!" Mira yelled in confidence.

"Jesus, can she get any more annoying." Laxus said. He then looked on the ground to see a crumpled piece of paper. A moment later, he left, thinking on how he'll humiliate Natsu even more.

" _Does he really think of Natsu like that?"_ Lucy asked with a sweat drop.

Lucy then remembered about her job on finding Natsu, Gray, and Happy. She bolted out of the door before anyone could get a clear glimpse of her.

 _*Meanwhile, with Gohan and Wendy*_

The two kids just arrived at the entrance of Magnolia. Gohan waited for the right time to land and both him and Wendy went out to find Natsu and Gray. While they explored the city in the disguises Erza gave them, they were looking at all the buildings they didn't see before they left the town.

"Hey Gohan, I was wondering, how was your parents?" Wendy asked.

"My parents… Well, I can talk about my mom, but not my dad." Gohan said.

"That's alright, I just want to know either." Wendy responded.

"Well, my mom was a very strict person. Whenever my…. My dad wanted to spent some time with me, my mom always yells at him for taking me away from my studies." Gohan said, hesitant to talk about Goku.

"She seems like a very caring mom." Wendy said.

"Well, to be honest, spending all my time with studying was pretty boring. I really wanted to leave so I can see my friend that lives out in the forest." Gohan said.

"Who is he?" Wendy asked.

"Well, he's kind of unique as Carla is compared to many other people." Gohan responded.

"Like he's not human?" Wendy asked.

"You can say that." Gohan said.

"Is he an exc-OOF, oh sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Wendy said, but bumped into an old lady that's a little bit shorter than Wendy.

"It's alright, but I dropped all of my stuff." The old lady said as she started to pick up her groceries.

"Here, let me help." Gohan said.

"Same here." Wendy said. A couple of minutes later, all the dropped groceries were in the old lady's bag.

"Why thank you. By the way, are you two kids wizards in this town's guild?" the lady asked?

"Yeah, why?" Gohan asked.

"Quit being a wizard." She said.

"Why would we quit? We don't have anywhere else to go." Wendy asked.

"Well, for starters, my name is Hilda, and I'm the matron for Fairy Hills." Hilda said.

"Wait, if you work in Fairy Hills, why do you want us to not be wizards?" Wendy asked.

"Well, it's not I'm discouraging you kids, it's whenever I see the girls at my dorm go out on dangerous requests, I don't want them to be hurt or probably killed. I guess I'm very overprotective for kids that aren't mine." Hilda said.

"Well that seems nice, but they need to learn how to survive on their own since they'll eventually grow up." Gohan said.

"Yeah, but it's just what I do. Worry and care for other." Hilda responded.

"By the way, do you need help carrying those stuff?" Gohan asked.

"Nope, I'm fine. I can't let you come since Fairy Hills is a no-boys place." Hilda replied.

"Oh I see… Hey wait, you dropped this as well." Gohan said as he ran to Hilda with a box that was on the ground.

"Oh thank you. The girls would be sad if I left this." Hilda said.

"What's in the box?" Gohan asked.

"It's toy jewelry. I'm giving it out to the girls in Fairy Hills." Hilda said.

"Ok, well goodbye." Gohan said, and he left with Wendy behind him as they searched for Natsu, Gray, and Happy.

 _*Meanwhile, with Natsu, Gray, and Happy…*_

"Man, that food tasted great." Natsu said as he rubbed his oversized belly.

"I was pretty worried on how we would get out of that situation. Good work for using your brain for once." Gray said.

"Shut up, anyone would of known to do that." Natsu said

"Only fire wizards would." Gray said.

 _*Flashback*_

"OOhhh boy, I am stuffed." Natsu said as he got done with his last plate.

"Natsu, you better find a way to get us out of this mess since we got no money." Gray said.

"Well, we could always have the guild pay for us." Natsu said.

"We can't dumbass. It would be suspicious that two Natsus and Grays are in the same town. Also, I kept telling you not to go to a restaurant." Gray said.

"Oh crap… Well don't worry, I got a plan." Natsu said.

"Alright sir, that would be 5000 jewels." The waiter said.

"Ok, just give me a sec." Natsu said as he pretended to grab his wallet. He instead chucked a small piece of fire at the other side of the kitchen when the waiter wasn't looking. A minute later, people were screaming about a huge fire in the restaurant. While the waiters and waitresses tried to calm down the customers and control the fire, Natsu, Gray, and Happy took this opportunity to get out of the restaurant before anyone could stop them.

 _*Flashback end…*_

Well, remember when the manager thought you, as a kid, were responsible for the fire since you were the only fire wizard in town?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, and the manager found me the same time and thought it was me." Natsu said.

"I guess it seems that we want ourselves to stay rowdy or entire lives." Gray said.

"It seems like that. Hey look Gray, there's the river where we used to fight each other remember" Natsu said.

"Hey, you're right Natsu. Man, it felt like yesterday that we fought here. Oh, speak of the devil." Gray said as he pointed at the edge of the shore to see both young Natsu and Gray duking it out as usual.

"Take that you shirtless hobo." Young Natsu said as he punched Gray.

"Eat this firefly." Young Gray said as he head butted Natsu in the stomach.

"Wait a minute, I remembered that I was looking for Igneel. Maybe I can find him if I look farther." Teen Natsu said, but was stopped by Gray.

"Give it up Natsu, you couldn't find him in this timeline, and you were looking everywhere. What makes you think you can find him that easy? Use your head for once." Gray said as he lightly hit Natsu in the head. Natsu responded by hitting him in the head really hard.

"Ouch, Hey, what was that for!?" Gray yelled.

"You hit me remember?" Natsu said.

"I didn't hit you that hard." Gray said as he retaliated.

"OH YOU WANNA GO MS. FROST!" Natsu yelled.

"ANYTIME HOT FOOT!" Gray yelled. A second later, they were duking it out just like their younger selves.

Happy was looking at teen Natsu and Gray, then the younger versions, and said, "I guess they'll always stay the same." As he sat back and watched the fight from the sideline.

 _*Meanwhile, with Erza...*_

Titania is in a small tent not too far from the guild trying to decipher the book that took them back in time. She can't decipher it right cause something's been bothering her the whole time.

"Damnit, why can't I focus? If only Levy came then I wouldn't have to deal with this." Erza said.

" _I still can't get my mind in focus cause I met someone familiar this day, but who? It can't be Jellal."_ Erza thought while not paying attention to the girl outside the small tent.

"Excuse me." The girl said.

Erza stopped and slowly turned around. She completely remembered who she met since she sees a younger version of herself right in front of her.

" _OH SHIT! WHAT DO I DO!?"_ Erza screamed in her mind.

"Hello? Are you awake?" Young Erza asked.

"What, oh yeah, what do you need?" Erza asked as she kept part of her face hidden.

"Well, why are you wearing a cat costume? Is it today's model?" Young Erza asked.

"Kind of, is that all you wanted?" Erza asked.

"No, I was wondering if you saw two boys around. One with pink hair and a scarf, the other without a shirt." Young Erza responded.

"Oh yeah, Natsu and Gray were fighting and passed by some time ago." Erza replied.

"How do you know their names?" Young Erza asked.

"Well… They kept screaming each other's name, so I knew it by that." Erza lied.

"Oh well, I guess I should talk to them… Getting mad over a cake, what am I, four?" Young Erza said to herself, her teen version heard what she said.

"You're gonna apologize to them?" Erza asked.

"What are you talking about." Young Erza said while a bit flustered.

"You can't hide your emotions all the time. You should express them when the time is right." Erza said.

"Yeah, well… It's their fault that they took my cake." Young Erza said as she stormed off with a pouty face.

"I always been like that have I? I really am hopeless." Erza said to herself as she saw her younger self disappeared.

"Alright, I guess my mind is finally not bothered. Now to decipher that book." Erza said.

 _*an hour later…*_

"Wait, if this is correct then.. Shit I need to get everyone fast." Erza said as she ran off with the book she deciphered.

 _*Meanwhile, with Lucy…*_

"This really sucks, not only does these high heels really annoy me, but I can't find Natsu, Gray, or Happy anywhere." Lucy said as she ignored everyone that was staring at her due to the bunny costume she's wearing.

"If only something exciting would happen, this day wouldn't be boring." Lucy said.

As if on que, a man was trying to stop an out-of-control carriage yelling "STOP THAT CARRIAGE, THERE'S A PASSENGER IN IT!" When Lucy heard what he said, she ran towards the carriage with all her might, ditching the high heels so se can run faster. After a few minutes of running, she finally caught up to the carriage and climbed on top of the carriage.

"Hello, are you alright?" Lucy asked the passenger.

"Yeah, who are you?" the voice said.

"The person who's gonna stop this ride." Lucy responded as she climbed towards the front. She fell on the front seat, and the passenger just caught a glimpse of the tattoo on her savior's right hand.

" _What kind of symbol is that?"_ The passenger thought.

Lucy, after she got into position, struggled to get rid of the rope that connects to the wild horses. Once she untied the ropes, the horses ran off, and the carriage started to slow down until it stopped somewhere at the edge of Magnolia.

"Hey, you still alright back there?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, thank you for saving me." The voice said.

Lucy thought the voice sounded familiar, but she shrugged it off and said "Why are you all alone?"

"I was going to where my dad work. I have a present for him that I think he'll like." The voice said.

"Hey, I used to do the same thing. What kind of present is it?" Lucy asked.

It's an onigiri. I made it look like a bear." The voice said.

A second later, Lucy saw a hue group of people running at the carriage she was at. Lucy had to run so she wouldn't risk the chance of the seeing her. The passenger came out of the carriage and it turned out to be the younger version of Lucy.

"Lucy, thank god you're all right." One of the people yelled in the distance.

"Hey everyone, sorry for worrying about you all." Young Lucy said.

"Look Lucy, I know you like to celebrate your father's birthday, but you…." One of the maidens said, but Lucy was distracted on the Fairy Tail insignia on the building in town.

"Lucy… Lucy!" the maiden said as she snapped her fingers at her.

"Oh sorry, by the way, what's that symbol?" Young Lucy asked.

"That? That's the symbol of the wizard guild in this town: Fairy Tail." The maiden responded.

"Wow. A wizard guild." Lucy said in astonishment.

 _*Meanwhile, with Natsu, Gray, and Happy…*_

Face it pink eye, I kicked your ass." Gray argued.

"No way, I kicked your ass ice fucker." Natsu mumbled through his bruises.

"Guys, how about we see who won in this timeline. Besides, we haven't seen who's the real winner." Happy suggested.

"Great idea Harpy." Natsu mumbled while giving his friend a thumbs up.

"I knew that I beat you this night." Gray mumbled.

"No, it's my win." Natsu argued.

"Guys, shhh. I think one of you is getting up." Happy said.

All three of them stood still for an entire minute waiting for the victor to rise. Natsu was very shocked that what got up was young Gray, as he cheered over his victory, so did present Gray.

"HELL YEAH! I told you that I won." Gray said.

"H-H-H-H-H-How could I lose to Gray?" Natsu asked himself.

"Face it Natsu, you were never in my league. Lets go Happy, I've seen enough." Gray said as he and Happy walked away, leaving Natsu in despair.

"Wow, I can't believe that you beat Natsu." Happy said.

"C'mon, it was a no-brainer that I would beat Natsu in a one-on-one fight." Gray said.

"Well, there's Erza and Gohan, not to mention Gildarts and master." Happy said.

"By the way, I was wondering what kind of magic does Gohan use, or does he have magic at all?" Gray wondered.

"Same here, wait, what do you mean he has no magic?" Happy asked.

"Well, a wizard can sense anyone's magic if they're strong enough, and if they can see their opponent. I was wondering how Gohan beaten Natsu, so I tried to see what magic he has, but I didn't sense anything. I guess master should know this as well." Gray said.

"Then what about my magic?" Happy asked.

"Are you kidding me? It's so weak that I don't know if it's magic or not." Gray responded honestly.

"Hey! You're so mean." Happy whined.

"It's the truth. Accept it… oh SSHHHIIIIIIIITTTTT!" Gray said, but saw a certain redhead running at the two with a killer look on her face.

"Happy Gray, STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Erza yelled as she threw the book she had at Gray, knocking him down for the count.

"Hahahahahaha, you got hit by Erza-AAAAAAYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!" Happy yelled, as Erza was pulling his ears apart.

"Found you guys, hey where's Natsu, Gohan and Wendy?" Lucy said as she walked up to the group.

"Behind you Lucy. Natsu is over there at the end of that street." Gohan responded, surprising Lucy a lot.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Lucy said.

"Sorry Lucy. By the way, have you deciphered the book Erza?" Wendy asked.

"Yes and I'm glad you're all here. Follow me, we have little time." Erza said as she ran towards Natsu's location.

"What's going on Erza?' Gray asked.

"The book turns out to be a time traveling book only to those that had something on their mind that's been bothering them. Since Natsu remembered what scared him, the book took him back to that time. We came as well since we made contact with Natsu when the book was glowing. We also have 2 minutes to grab onto him until he goes back to our timeline. We would be stuck here forever if we don't make it in time." Erza explained.

"Oh no, we need to get to Natsu fast." Happy said.

" _Goes back to a time that bothers them. Thank god I didn't thought of dad back in the library or my secret would have been blown."_ Gohan thought.

 _*Meanwhile, with Natsu…*_

Natsu was standing still in the spot when Happy and Gray left him. He then ran to his younger self in rage while trying to wake him up.

"GET UP! GET UP AND KICK GRAY'S ASS!" Natsu yelled at himself as he continuously slapped himself.

After minute of slapping, young Natsu woke up to see a scary dude beating him up. He shrieked while trying to regain his stance.

"I-I-I'm not afraid of you. Fire Dragon's Cl-" Young Natsu said as he attacked, but was parried by himself. What Natsu didn't expect was that he himself caused the scar he has on his neck.

"Natsu, stay right where you are!" Erza yelled in the distance.

"Oh man, more creepy people, I'm out of here!" Young Natsu said as he ran off with his scarf.

Natsu was very confused on why everyone was running at him, then he had a chill down his back that Erza's going to kill him and everyone is trying to stop her, but fail. What he didn't expect was everyone to jump on him, and his body glowing purple, and vanishing from Magnolia.

"What kind of light was that? Well, it seems those people are gone. What's with those weird outfits, and that scary guy?" Young Natsu asked as he shivered.

"Hey you, the kid with the pink hair!" a voice yelled.

"Huh, who's there?" Natsu asked.

"You got a lot to pay for burning my restaurant you brat!" the man said.

"What restaurant?" Natsu asked.

"Don't play dumb, who else in this town is a fire wizard!" the man asked sarcastically.

"Excuse me, let me deal with him. I'll take full responsibility for what he did." Young Erza said.

"Who are you!" the manager asked irritably.

"I'm an S-class mage of Fairy Tail. I'll let my master handle the punishment." Erza said.

"Well… As long as he doesn't pull this crap again." The manager said as he walked off.

"Oh Erza, before you beat me up, I didn't eat your-" Natsu said.

"Let me speak first. First of all, I'm sorry for jumping the gun that you or Gray ate the cake. I have a feeling who ate it." Erza said.

"Really, so that punishment was a lie? So I'm scot-free?" Natsu asked.

"Oh you're still getting master's punishments. Get ready for it when we head back." Erza said.

"But I didn't burn the restaurant." Natsu said in a whining tone.

"Shut up and take a punishment like a man." Erza ordered.

"Yes!" Natsu piped up in fear.

 _*Present time…*_

"Man, what the hell was that for guys, and how did we get back?" Natsu asked as he got out of his friends.

"Thank god you didn't go anywhere otherwise we would be screwed." Gray said.

"Screwed for what?" Natsu asked.

"By the way, I do need to give you three a punishment for ditching us." Erza said with a dark aura.

"Wait Erza, Natsu dragged us out of –AAAACCCCKKKKKKKKK!" Gray and Happy said, but was cut off by Erza strangling both of them and Natsu by the dragon slayer's scarf.

"It seems they haven't changed sine they were kids." Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"Wow, thank goodness were back, right Gohan?" Wendy said.

"Yeah.. Wait, where is the book?" Gohan said as he got up.

"It disappears once we're brought back. Let's just hope no one finds that book ever again." Erza said as she strangles the three boys without any remorse.

"Well, lets get back. I think this is enough cleaning for today." Lucy said.

"You're right lets-wooaah!" Erza said, but fell over by what felt like an earthquake.

" _What's this power I'm sensing. It's almost as strong as master."_ Gohan thought.

"Hey guys, get up here fast." Elfman yelled from the door.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Wait is he back?" Natsu asked.

"What else would we set the pathway for?" Elfman asked.

"Who is he talking Natsu?" Gohan asked.

"The strongest mage of Fairy Tail is here." Natsu said with a grin.

 **And cut. Now that all 3 OVA's are done, we can head straight to the main story. Though I don't know where to stop since there's so much to cover up for me. Also, it seems that a lot of things have happened 6 years prior to Fairy Tail if you think about it with the OVA's and all.**

 **Explanations**

 **Gohan and Wendy meeting themselves:** I thought it would be fun to do that, though I apologize if it wasn't enough.

 **Hilda:** Some of you may wonder how she's here. If you watch the 3rd OVA, there's a scene where she shows up as a background character, so I though, why not use here in the story for a bit.

 **All right, now I should be able to make longer chapters with the main arcs, but it's really indecisive when to stop. I'll try to make the story as I go. Until then, see you all later.**


End file.
